


Vaniglia e zenzero

by Hotaru_Tomoe



Category: Chernobyl (TV 2019)
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Background is deliberately vague, Blowjobs, But surely AU, Comedy, Erectile Dysfunction, First Time, Handcuffs, Jealousy, M/M, Makeup Sex, Misunderstandings, One Shot Collection, Phone Sex, Porn Video, Rimming, Semi-Public Sex, Soft Soviet Gandpas, Vanilla, Wax Play, cured by sex
Language: Italiano
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-26
Updated: 2020-04-23
Packaged: 2020-09-27 01:04:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 33,230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20399128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hotaru_Tomoe/pseuds/Hotaru_Tomoe
Summary: Boris è piuttosto monotono riguardo al sesso e non ha molta fantasia, mentre Valery vorrebbe qualcosa di più piccante, ma quando si decide ad affrontare l'argomento, le cose non vanno come aveva sperato e Boris si innervosisce al punto da avere una disfunzione erettile.





	1. Vaniglia e zenzero

Boris esce lentamente da Valery, causando un debole mugolio di protesta, e sospira soddisfatto; resta sdraiato su di lui ancora un istante, mentre gli scosta i capelli sudati dalla fronte e lo bacia, poi si solleva sui gomiti.

“Okay?” ansima con un sorriso così orgoglioso che il  _ “vero?” _ implicito nella sua domanda ha un volume quasi più forte delle parole.

Valery gli bacia la punta del naso, “Okay.”

Boris rotola sulla schiena e Valery cerca di alzarsi, ma viene fermato dal braccio di Boris.

“Faccio io.”

Valery accenna una protesta, pur sapendo che sarà inutile: “Borja, lo fai sempre tu, ogni tanto posso farlo anch’io.”

“No, lo sai che mi fa piacere prendermi cura di te.”

Lo bacia ancora, sorridente, poi si alza e va in bagno.

Quando la porta è chiusa alle spalle di Boris, Valery sospira: la premura eccessiva di Boris è parte del problema che si sta formando nella sua testa.

Valery non vorrebbe avere un problema, perché lui e Boris fanno sesso, sono innamorati, ed è bellissimo.

Boris è un amante dolce e attento, quasi cavalleresco nei suoi gesti quotidiani: ripara Valery dalla pioggia quando si dimentica l’ombrello (spesso), gli offre il braccio sui terreni accidentati quando inciampa (quasi sempre), gli ha praticamente rifatto il guardaroba (un oggettivo miglioramento), gli tiene la porta aperta, a tavola gli scosta la sedia e Valery non è ancora riuscito a pagare una cena, offre sempre lui.

Valery non ha mai ricevuto tante attenzioni da un partner e questo indubbiamente lo rende felice, lo fa sentire apprezzato e amato, ed è per questo che non vorrebbe avere un problema.

Boris esce dal bagno con un asciugamano umido e lo pulisce con delicatezza, sorridendo.

È parte integrante della loro routine, ed è questo il nocciolo del problema nella testa di Valery.

Hanno una routine.

Hanno solo una routine, e non vi si sono mai discostati: sin dalla prima volta, Boris si è spogliato, ha spogliato Valery e l’hanno fatto a letto nella posizione del missionario, Boris sopra di lui e le gambe di Valery attorno alla sua schiena; poi Boris l’ha pulito, l’ha stretto a sé e si è addormentato.

Quasi a dimostrazione di questo, Boris riporta l’asciugamano in bagno, si sdraia a letto, tirando Valery a sé, gli bacia i capelli mormorando “ti amo” e si addormenta quasi immediatamente.

La prima volta è stata meravigliosa, la seconda e la terza anche, ma ormai è qualche mese che fanno sesso e Valery gradirebbe qualche… variazione del copione; non riguardo al ruolo (è sempre stato un passivo entusiasta), ma riguardo alle posizioni e ai luoghi dei loro amplessi.

Valery non può negare a se stesso che le sue fantasie relative al sesso con Boris erano più… se non spinte, sicuramente ampie: si era immagino pompini sotto la doccia o sul retro di una jeep militare, sesso sfrenato contro il muro, essere preso da dietro sul pavimento del corridoio, qualche giocattolo… insomma, le gioie del sesso gay.

Invece Boris è davvero… davvero sovietico quando si tratta di sesso, e non nel senso di rivoluzionario, purtroppo, ma nel senso di grigio e monotono.

Si alza lentamente per non svegliarlo e va a farsi una doccia. Si sente sempre in colpa quando pensa a questo problema che non vorrebbe avere, perché la tenerezza e l’amore di Boris gli fanno esplodere il cuore, e anche lui lo ama con tutto se stesso e darebbe la vita per lui.

Non è l’amore il problema.

Vorrebbe solo uscire dagli schemi ogni tanto, tutto qua.

Forse, riflette mentre si insapona, Boris interpreta l’unico ruolo che conosce, quello del maschio alpha, e tratta Valery come trattava le sue compagne femminili (ora Valery si dispiace un po’ per loro, se questo è il solo sesso che hanno avuto con Boris), anche se Valery non è una donna.

Sa per certo, perché è stato Boris stesso a dirglielo, che lui è il suo primo uomo, quindi forse a letto non fanno nulla di diverso perché Boris non conosce nulla di diverso.

Valery ha sicuramente più esperienza da questo punto di vista.

Basterebbe parlargliene, ma non è così semplice, e anche questo è parte del problema che Valery non vorrebbe avere.

Quando esce dal bagno, Boris si è svegliato: è seduto sul letto e ha un’aria quasi delusa.

“Cosa c’è?” domanda Valery mentre si riveste velocemente.

“Hai già fatto la doccia. Potevi svegliarmi, sai che mi piace lavarti i capelli.”

“E a me piace farmeli lavare da te, ma devo correre in ufficio,” si china sul letto per baciarlo, “la prossima volta.”

Boris gli prende una mano tra le sue e ne bacia il dorso, “Buona giornata, amore mio.”

L’altra parte del problema di Valery è l’ego di Boris.

È estremamente fragile e Valery non ha idea di come affrontare l’argomento senza ferirlo, perché Boris è assolutamente convinto di stare offrendo a Valery il miglior sesso della sua vita, Valery lo capisce dal modo in cui tutte le volte, al termine di un rapporto, dice “okay?” 

È una domanda che contiene già la risposta, nella testa di Boris, e quella risposta è sì.

Valery sembrava sovrappensiero quando è uscito, sicuramente ha qualche problema di lavoro.

L’ultima cosa che Boris vuole è che queste preoccupazioni si infiltrino nella loro felicità domestica, deve tenerle fuori di casa.

Un bel regalo è quello che ci vuole per risollevare il morale al suo Valera. Peccato che non sia stagione di rose rosse, altrimenti Boris riempirebbe il suo ufficio, ma una bella pianta lo rallegrerà senz'altro, tutti amano le piante.

Nel pomeriggio, un fattorino entra nell’ufficio di Valery, portando una bellissima pianta di anturium, accompagnata da un biglietto:  _ “Al mio fiore preferito. Con amore, Boris” _

Il fattorino si sta mordendo le guance da quando è entrato nel tentativo di non ridere: è evidente che ha letto il biglietto.

Valery non riesce nemmeno a guardarlo male, perché non ha tutti i torti: è un biglietto dolcissimo, ma va bene per una adolescente, non per un cinquantenne (comunque, non gli darà la mancia). 

Questa è un’ulteriore conferma dei suoi sospetti: Boris si comporta con lui come si comporterebbe con una ragazza.

La colpa è anche sua, che non ha mai detto nulla, ma probabilmente è arrivato il momento di farlo.

Quando quella sera Valery torna a casa, trova sulla tavola una torta proveniente dalla sua pasticceria preferita.

Valery si gratta la nuca: Boris sarebbe un sugar daddy perfetto, se solo sapesse cos’è uno sugar daddy.

Va bene, è decisamente il momento di affrontare l’argomento.

Dopo una fetta di torta, però.

Valery appoggia la forchetta sul piattino e inizia cautamente: “Boris, ti ringrazio per la pianta e per la torta, ma non dovevi disturbarti.”

“Certo che dovevo!”

“No, tutti questi regali sono meravigliosi, ma non servono.”

“Invece sì: eri pensieroso stamattina, adesso non lo sei più, quindi il regalo ha funzionato.”

“Okay, chi ti ha messo in testa questa idea?”

“Una mia vecchia fiamma. Aveva molti difetti, ma su questo aveva ragione: quando una persona è triste, devi farle un regalo per tirarla su di morale. Ti regalerei delle collane o dei braccialetti, come facevo con lei, ma tu non ne porti.”

Valery è disgustato all’idea che qualcuno si sia approfittato del buon cuore di Boris per farsi fare dei regali.

“Borja, io non sono la tua vecchia fiamma.”

“Lo so benissimo! Con lei mi sono lasciato, con te non succederà.”

Diamine, una volta rotto quel guscio duro, dentro Boris è fatto di dolcezza.

“Certo che non succederà, ma non intendevo quello.”

“Allora cosa?”

Valery si siede sul divano accanto a lui e indica il suo corpo: “Io sono un uomo, gay, quindi mi piacciono cose diverse dalle donne.”

“È per questo che non ti regalo braccialetti.”

“No Boris, sto parlando del sesso.”

Il viso di Boris assume un’espressione allarmata e Valery si affretta a rassicurarlo: “Prima di tutto sappi che ti amo e che fare sesso con te è meraviglioso.”

Il petto di Boris si gonfia di orgoglio.

“Ora, poiché resteremo assieme ancora molti anni, a un certo punto potremmo provare qualcosa di diverso da quello che facciamo di solito,” dice Valery, sperando di essere stato abbastanza delicato, ma lo sguardo di Boris si rabbuia di nuovo.

“Hai appena detto che fare sesso con me è meraviglioso.”

“Perché lo è, e lo sarebbe anche fare... altro.”

“Con i tuoi precedenti compagni facevi… altro?”

“Sì, ho una discreta esperienza,” afferma Valery, e attende una sua reazione.

Boris non parla volentieri delle vecchie fiamme di Valery: sa che sono esistiti, ma diventa estremamente geloso quando lui li nomina. E adesso viene a sapere che il sesso che faceva con loro era… altro.

Questo “altro” per lui è un concetto vago e fumoso: Valery è la sua unica eccezione a una vita di eterosessualità, quindi non ha idea di cosa facciano d’altro due uomini, ha solo fatto con Valery quello che ha fatto con le sue precedenti compagne, le quali erano tutte estremamente soddisfatte!

Se non stavano mentendo.

Non mentivano, vero?

Comunque sembra che questo “altro” sia importante per Valery: deve sapere di cosa si tratta.

“Continua,” dice cautamente.

Valery allunga un braccio e gli accarezza il collo con il pollice, cercando di metterlo a suo agio; decide di iniziare con qualcosa di semplice, una innocua fantasia: “Immagino spesso di farti una sorpresa, venire nel tuo ufficio senza avvisarti, baciarti, toglierti la cravatta e poi... finiamo per fare sesso sulla tua scrivania.”

“La mia segretaria potrebbe entrare da un momento all’altro!” protesta Boris. Se accadesse non potrebbe più lavorare con lei per la vergogna e Boris non vuole cambiarla, è una segretaria molto efficiente. A Valery però, non importa, a giudicare dal modo in cui sorride.

“Il rischio di essere scoperti è la parte più eccitante del gioco.”

“Oppure potresti dirmi quando passerai in ufficio da me, così le darò la giornata libera.”

Non è così che funziona la fantasia, ma Boris sembra non capirlo, o comunque non l’apprezza.

“D’accordo,” sospira, “restiamo in camera da letto.”

Boris si rilassa e sorride, e Valery avvicina la bocca al suo orecchio, come a volergli confessare un segreto: “Quando siamo nudi, mi piacerebbe sentire la tua lingua su di me. Potresti ricoprirmi di miele e leccarlo via, o solo leccarmi. Ovunque,” suggerisce maliziosamente dopo una breve pausa, e attende che Boris elabori il concetto.

“Il collo?”

“Più giù.”

“Il petto?”

“Molto, molto più giù,” Valery gli bacia l’orecchio, “il mio cazzo, le palle… hm… e dentro il mio ano… potresti torturarmi così tutta la notte e io ti pregherei solo di non smettere.”

Boris è sconcertato: la gente fa per davvero una cosa del genere? Al suo Valery piace che…? Non ne aveva idea, non sapeva nemmeno che si potesse fare!

“Cosa ne pensi?” domanda Valery appoggiando la testa sulla sua spalla.

“Non so, mi sembra poco igienico.”

“Ovviamente prima farei una doccia.” Una certa esasperazione comincia a trapelare dalla voce di Valery: la conversazione non sta andando come si aspettava.

Forse Boris ha solo bisogno di tempo per assimilare l’idea: dopotutto è una cosa nuova per lui, deve avere pazienza. 

“Comunque sì, all’inizio sembra una cosa indecente: un mio amante mi sculacciava quando gli chiedevo di farlo.”

“COSA?” ruggisce Boris, afferrandolo per le braccia, “Ti picchiava? Dimmi il suo nome, quel bastardo passerà il resto dei suoi giorni in un campo di lavoro! Gli taglierò le palle con le mie mani!”

“Boris, no: hai frainteso…”

Ma Boris non lo ascolta e lo abbraccia stretto: povero Valery, vittima di un uomo violento.

“Sei al sicuro adesso, quel bruto non può più farti del male.”

Valery si divincola e quando lo guarda in faccia è esasperato per davvero: “Boris, non mi ha mai fatto male.”

“Hai detto che ti picchiava!”

“No, ho detto che mi sculacciava, a letto. Non lo faceva mai troppo forte e io ero consenziente.”

“Cosa? E perché?”

“Perché mi piace!” Valery si sfila gli occhiali e si afferra il naso tra le dita: la conversazione è stata un completo fallimento, avrebbe dovuto accontentarsi del loro abituale sesso sovietico senza dire nulla. 

Boris lo guarda come se non sapesse cosa fare di quelle nuove informazioni su di lui, quindi Valery pensa non sia il caso di dirgli delle manette che ha sottratto dall’ufficio di Tarakanov.

“Senti, dimentica quello che ti ho detto, okay?”

Boris annuisce e si alza dal divano: “Er… è tardi, devo ancora fare la mia valigia.”

Ah sì, un viaggio di lavoro, glielo aveva accennato i giorni scorsi. È una buona cosa, a dire il vero: Boris ha un evidente bisogno di spazio e tempo da solo per riflettere. E forse, dopo averci pensato per un po', apprezzerà i suggerimenti di Valery.

Boris non chiude occhio quella notte e fulmina Valery, che invece dorme tranquillo come sempre. Come può dormire dopo le cose che gli ha detto? Boris ha appena scoperto che esiste un mondo di pratiche sessuali che gli era del tutto sconosciuto, mentre Valery ci ha sguazzato per anni.

È davvero soddisfatto della loro intesa a letto, come gli ha detto? Boris sa che Valery non gli mentirebbe mai, ma se ha affrontato quell’argomento, significa che qualcosa sta cambiando: probabilmente si sta stancando di lui, deve correre ai ripari immediatamente!

Questi e altri pensieri lo tormentano per tutta la notte; la mattina seguente Valery si comporta come se tra di loro fosse tutto a posto e lo bacia augurandogli buon viaggio, ma Boris non la smette di tormentarsi: era un bacio come tutti gli altri? Non era un po’ più freddo? Si stanno già allontanando?

Inutile dire che quel giorno presta pochissima attenzione alla conferenza a cui partecipa. Lascia la sala non appena l’ultimo relatore ha finito di parlare e, dopo aver girato per la città per ore, alla ricerca di un’edicola sufficientemente lontana dal suo albergo, finalmente ne trova una con un assortimento decente di porno gay. Alla fine ne sceglie uno francese: di solito i francesi fanno film di classe, sarà istruttivo.

Nasconde la videocassetta nella valigetta e, una volta tornato nella sua stanza d’albergo, chiede un televisore e un videoregistratore, poi chiude la porta a chiave, tira le tende, e si siede fiducioso sul letto con di fianco un blocco per gli appunti: quando tornerà a casa, sarà pronto per tutto “l’altro” che Valery vuole fare.

Fa partire il nastro, ma quasi immediatamente impreca ad alta voce: l’edicolante l’ha imbrogliato, quello non è un porno, ma un documentario sull’agricoltura e l’allevamento del bestiame. 

Infatti inquadrano un contadino, a petto nudo sotto la salopette, vicino a un macchinario, che si accinge a mungere…

… non delle mucche. 

E, in nome di dio, cosa sta facendo il tizio nudo alle sue spalle con quelle corde?

“Oh cielo…” bisbiglia Boris con il terrore negli occhi.

Un’ora più tardi spegne la televisione, turbato.

In quel lasso di tempo ha imparato che:

\- “avercelo grosso come un cavallo” non sempre è un modo di dire;

\- non ci sono mai abbastanza uomini in un’orgia;

\- è stato poco attento durante le lezioni di anatomia a scuola;

\- apparentemente nulla è illegale in Francia;

ma avrebbe preferito restare nella sua beata ignoranza.

Vorrebbe poter riavvolgere la sua mente come quel nastro e dimenticare, perché se è veramente quello che Valery si aspetta da lui, non… non può! Prima di tutto non ha quella attrezzatura, poi, alla sua età, non può pretendere la stessa flessibilità. Inoltre, una pala da giardino non entrerà mai nella sua camera da letto!

Guarda con odio la videocassetta: la brucerebbe, se solo il fumo non facesse attivare il sistema antincendio dell’albergo (e preferirebbe morire piuttosto che spiegare al concierge a cosa ha dato fuoco).

Si butta a letto, ma le immagini che ha visto non gli escono più dalla testa e gli impediscono di addormentarsi. Maledizione, deve riuscire a dormire, ormai è sveglio da più di ventiquattro ore.

Quando gli capita di soffrire di insonnia, ricorre a un vecchio trucco: mastrubarsi. Farlo un paio di volte lo stanca abbastanza da farlo crollare addormentato, quindi calcia via le coperte e i pantaloni del pigiama e fa scivolare le mani sul suo pene.

Chiude gli occhi e pensa a Valery, morbido e docile sotto di lui, alle sue spalle lentigginose, ai suoi sospiri, Valery…

… Valery che a quanto pare ama le performance stile pornofattoria e vorrebbe che Boris facesse…

Boris ruggisce frustrato: non vuole pensare a quelle prestazioni o a quelle dotazioni! Torna a muovere le mani su di lui, ma realizza con orrore che non sta succedendo nulla.

Assolutamente nulla.

Il suo pene è ancora flaccido e inerte tra le sue mani.

Per forza, si dice, si è distratto pensando a quel maledetto video, invece di concentrarsi su lui e Valery.

Insiste, stringendo la presa e massaggiandosi i testicoli, tuttavia dopo un’ora l’unico risultato che ha ottenuto è un crampo al polso e una bruciatura da sfregamento, ma nessuna erezione.

A quanto pare il suo pene è rimasto più traumatizzato di lui da ciò che ha visto e ha alzato bandiera bianca.

Alzato solo metaforicamente.

Da lì a precipitare nel panico è un attimo: cosa farà se non riuscirà più ad averne? Se non potrà più fare sesso con Valery? È già annoiato così, se Boris non potrà offrirgli più niente, non impiegherà molto a trovare un giovane e aitante contadino francese, dopotutto Valery è ancora nel fiore degli anni e ha detto lui stesso di avere esperienza.

Maledetti francesi, è tutta colpa loro! Deve far scoppiare una guerra, così invaderanno nuovamente la Russia in inverno, saranno sterminati dal freddo e non ne rimarrà nemmeno uno a insidiare il suo Valery.

La sera dopo, Boris è davanti alla porta di casa da dieci minuti, ma non si decide a girare la chiave nella toppa: ha provato a masturbarsi di nuovo nel bagno del treno che lo riportava a casa e il suo pene è rimasto ancora una volta tragicamente flaccido (certo, le persone in coda che bussavano alla porta non hanno aiutato). 

È entrato in sciopero per sempre.

Sicuramente Valery vorrà fare sesso, lo fanno sempre quando non si vedono per qualche giorno: Boris deve evitare che scopra il suo segreto a tutti i costi, deve farlo stancare abbastanza perché non abbia più voglia di farlo.

_ “Questo può funzionare per una sera, ma poi?” _

Boris scuote la testa: non vuole pensarci ora, c’è un limite alla quantità di panico che può gestire in una volta sola e quel limite è già stato superato.

Finalmente apre la porta: Valery è seduto sul divano, già in pigiama (pessimo segnale) col gatto sulle ginocchia, e si alza quando lo sente entrare.

“Bentornato!” lo saluta baciandolo sulle labbra.

“Cosa fai già in pigiama? Non è nemmeno ora di cena.”

“Oggi pomeriggio sono rimasto a poltrire.”

“Be’, vestiti: andiamo fuori a cena.”

Detto questo Boris va bagno per farsi una doccia e Valery si acciglia quando sente la chiave girare: Boris si è chiuso in bagno? Perché mai?

Sembra strano, non gli ha nemmeno portato un souvenir dal viaggio. Però è stato lui a dirgli che non c’è ragione di fargli sempre un regalo, quindi Boris l’ha semplicemente ascoltato, anche se ormai si è abituato a ricevere sempre qualcosa.

“Prendi una decisione, Legasov,” borbotta sfilandosi il pigiama.

Ma non è solo il mancato regalo, c’è davvero qualcosa che non va in Boris: durante la cena è stranamente taciturno e un paio di volte non risponde alle sue osservazioni.

Usciti dal ristorante, Valery sta per chiedergli cosa lo turba, quando Boris sente della musica in lontananza: “Ah, c’è uno spettacolo in piazza, andiamo a vedere!”

“Veramente…”

“Sarà bellissimo, vedrai.”

A dire il vero Valery odia la confusione e la folla, va sempre a sbattere contro qualcuno e detesta sgomitare per farsi largo tra la gente.

E questo Boris lo sa.

Lo spettacolo, inoltre, non è affatto bello: sono un gruppetto di artisti di strada di quint’ordine, composto da giocolieri che perdono continuamente gli attrezzi, clown che non fanno ridere e due poveri cani che non vedono un secchio d’acqua da troppo tempo.

Patetici.

Dopo mezz’ora Valery tira la manica della giacca di Boris.

“Cosa c’è, vuoi andare da un’altra parte? A ballare?”

“No, voglio andare a casa.”

“Sei sicuro? È ancora presto.”

“No, è quasi mezzanotte, ho freddo, mi fanno male i piedi e sono stanco.”

“Perfetto! Voglio dire… sì certo, andiamo.”

“Boris, mi spieghi che cos’hai?”

“Io? Assolutamente nulla.”

Valery scuote la testa, ma lo segue: non ha voglia di discutere in mezzo alla gente, cercherà di capirne di più una volta a casa.

Appena entrati, Boris va al mobile bar e si versa due bicchieri di vodka: è esagerato persino per un bevitore come lui, a quell’ora di notte, e sembra molto nervoso.

_ “Va bene,” _ si dice Valery, _ “vediamo si riesco a farlo rilassare.” _

Si sfila le scarpe, si toglie la giacca e la cravatta e lo guarda: “Andiamo a letto?”

Boris si versa un altro bicchiere e sorride nervosamente.

Valery inizia a sbottonarsi la camicia e si ferma a metà: “Vuoi continuare tu?”

“Io… ecco… a dire il vero… ho mal di testa.”

Mal di testa?

Ma se fino a un minuto prima voleva andare in discoteca! È una scusa bella e buona, una scusa patetica e scontata, tra l’altro. È per quello che l’ha trascinato in giro per la città, per non fare sesso con lui!

“Molto bene, buonanotte!” sibila arrabbiato e si dirige a passo di marcia verso la camera da letto.

Boris guarda il bicchiere, sospira e poi lo svuota nel lavandino: è andata addirittura peggio di quel che pensava.

Valery è girato su un fianco, sdraiato sul bordo del letto e fa finta di dormire quando Boris entra, ma dentro di sé sta fumando: non solo Boris non ha pensato alle cose che si sono detti due giorni fa, ma adesso non vuole più fare sesso con lui.

Mal di testa! Incredibile!

Forse non è timoroso a provare cose nuove, forse non le vuole provare. Sì, deve essere così: l’idea di fare qualcosa di veramente gay a letto lo disgusta, forse fanno sempre sesso in quel modo perché dentro di lui Boris vorrebbe che Valery fosse una donna.

Dopo la loro prima volta Boris gli ha detto che non ha alcun problema col fatto che Valery sia un uomo, ma forse ha mentito: dopotutto è ciò che fanno i burocrati, no?

Sente le lacrime pizzicargli gli occhi e li strizza forte: cosa può fare? Lui ama Boris, non vuole perderlo.

Boris spegne la luce, si sdraia accanto a Valery con un sospiro pesante e allunga una mano verso di lui, quasi toccandogli i capelli: ama Valery, non vuole perderlo, ma non ha idea di come trattenerlo.

Alla fine rinuncia, chiude la mano a pugno e si sdraia anche lui su un fianco.

A Valery sembra di sentirlo, il fantasma di una carezza sulla testa, ma non succede più nulla, quindi pensa di averlo immaginato.

La mattina dopo Valery si sveglia sentendo l’acqua scorrere nella doccia e a questo punto è oltraggiato: non solo Boris non gli ha chiesto di farla assieme, come fa sempre, non l’ha nemmeno svegliato col bacio del buongiorno!

Poiché ha bisogno del bagno, entra senza bussare e solleva l’asse del water.

“Valery, sei tu? Cosa ci fai qui?” chiede Boris da dietro la tenda con voce stridula.

“Fino a prova contraria questa è anche casa mia.”

“Non potevi aspettare? Ho quasi finito.”

“Non ho mai aspettato, cosa è cambiato?”

“Niente, non è cambiato niente.”

“Bugiardo!” sibila Valery, e Boris chiude il rubinetto con un sospiro pesante.

“Valery…”

“Dimmi solo una cosa Boris: mi hai mai amato?”

Quando Boris scosta bruscamente la tenda della doccia è così furioso che Valery fa un salto indietro. È anche profondamente ferito, al punto che Valery vorrebbe rimangiarsi quello che ha detto.

“Lo sai Valery, lo sai che ti amo più della mia stessa vita!” urla.

“Bene, allora devi accettare questo,” risponde Valery togliendosi il pigiama e restando nudo davanti a lui: “Io sono un uomo, non una donna!”

“E io non sono un pornoattore francese, non posso fare quelle cose! Non posso fare più nulla adesso!” Boris realizza ciò che ha detto solo quando le parole hanno già lasciato la sua bocca, e sbianca.

Valery aggrotta la fronte, confuso: “Cosa?”

Boris lo supera ed esce dal bagno, ma non fa molta strada: si lascia cadere sul bordo del letto, incurante di star bagnando le lenzuola e il materasso, con le mani in grembo: il suo segreto è rivelato, ora Valery sa che è incapace di soddisfarlo. Quanto ci metterà a fare le valigie e andarsene?

Questa volta nemmeno le rose rosse lo tratterranno.

Si accorge che Valery è inginocchiato davanti a lui solo quando sente le sue mani asciutte posarsi sulle ginocchia.

“Hai guardato un porno gay?”

“Sì,” sbotta lui, sulla difensiva, “Tu hai detto che volevi fare altro! Dovevo documentarmi in qualche modo!”

“I porno non sono una fonte affidabile, sono fatti da attori pagati che seguono un copione e gemono a comando, sono completamente irrealistici. Nella vita vera non funziona così.”

Quello è vero: nessun vero contadino trascurerebbe i campi e il bestiame tutto il giorno per orge multiple nella stalla.

“Potevi chiedere a me, se avevi delle curiosità,” insiste Valery, accarezzandogli le ginocchia coi pollici: ha capito che Boris è terrorizzato e cerca in tutti i modi di calmarlo.

Boris incrocia le braccia al petto e distoglie lo sguardo: “Be’, ormai è inutile.”

“Perché?”

“Hai sentito quello che ho detto prima: non posso fare nulla, non-non funziona più,” mormora, chiudendo gli occhi. Non si è mai sentito così umiliato.

“Oh Borja…” sussurra Valery, sfiorandogli il viso con le dita.

“Risparmiami la tua pietà, ti prego.”

Valery gli bacia una coscia, poi si siede a fianco a lui.

“Guardami, amore.”

Boris non potrà mai resistere a una sua supplica, e lo guarda: Valery sta sorridendo dolcemente, ma non c’è pietà nei suoi occhi.

“Mi ami lo stesso, anche se ormai sono solo un vecchio rottame inutile?”

Che uomo meraviglioso il suo Valera.

“Non lo sei,” ridacchia Valery, baciandogli il naso, “sei solo incredibilmente drammatico e, in questo momento, molto nervoso per quello che hai visto.”

“Lo saresti anche tu se avessi visto cosa succedeva in quella stalla!”

“Probabilmente. E poi io detesto le fattorie, e anche i francesi a dire il vero.”

Oh, quella è una buona notizia, almeno non deve dichiarare guerra alla Francia.

Valery gli passa una mano nei capelli umidi e lo bacia languidamente, mentre le braccia di Boris si stringono attorno alla sua vita.

“Non ti ho nemmeno portato un regalo dal viaggio,” sospira Boris, passando a baciargli il collo, “mi perdoni?”

“Te l’ho detto, non ho bisogno di regali.”

“Ma adesso sono l’unica cosa che posso darti.”

Valery gli lecca l’orecchio, per nulla turbato dalla notizia.

“Mi permetti di fare un tentativo?”

“Valera…”

“Fidati di me, Borja. Ci siamo solo noi due qui, nessun pornoattore, nessuna fattoria francese.”

Boris annuisce cautamente e Valery lo bacia di nuovo.

“Sdraiati sul fianco. No, non così, diagonalmente.”

“Perché?”

“Vedrai.”

Boris lo asseconda e poi anche Valery si sdraia, ma al contrario rispetto a lui, così che l’inguine di Valery è davanti al suo viso.

“Questo si chiama 69,” spiega Valery, accarezzando i suoi peli pubici, “permette di praticare sesso orale simultaneamente.”

“Fin qui c’ero arrivato,” brontola Boris, e Valery sorride di nuovo: se non è altro è riuscito a scuoterlo dal suo stato di drammatica disperazione.

“Cosa ne pensi?” domanda, facendo scivolare un dito quasi per caso sul suo pene quiescente.

“Sembra complicato. Voglio dire, non ci si distrae?”

Valery gli bacia l’interno della coscia, che trema sotto le sue attenzioni: “Richiede senz’altro una buona dose di concentrazione e volontà.”

“Non mi mancano,” risponde Boris con orgoglio.

“Vogliamo provare?”

Boris si morde il labbro inferiore, poi annuisce. Imita Valery, affondando le dita nei crespi peli rossicci, solleticandoli, poi gli accarezza la pelle liscia all’interno delle cosce, ancora morbida e priva di rughe, così vellutata sotto le sue dita.

Non ha mai accarezzato le sue natiche da quella posizione strana e vuole provare, ma viene distratto dalle dita di Valery che giocano col suo prepuzio, coprendo e scoprendo la punta in una carezza sensuale.

“Allora, quella concentrazione?” lo provoca Valery, e Boris non si tira mai indietro davanti a un sfida: pur non avendolo mai fatto, apre la bocca e succhia la punta umida del pene di Valery. Il suo odore è penetrante, il sapore amaro, ma per qualche ragione Boris lo trova molto eccitante.

Le dita di Valery si fermano e dalle sue labbra cade un gemito soddisfatto che rende Boris estremamente orgoglioso. Incoraggiato, apre di più la bocca, accogliendo il glande sulla lingua, attento a coprire i denti con le labbra. L’angolo è strano, avere il sesso di Valery in bocca lo è ancora di più, ma non è affatto spiacevole.

Il fiato caldo di Valery si infrange sui suoi testicoli, provocandogli la pelle d’oca in tutto il corpo, e poi la lingua di Valery lo lecca lentamente, dalla base fino alla punta, trascinando di nuovo il prepuzio.

Boris cerca di restare concentrato sul suo compito, succhiando e stringendo le labbra attorno alla corona del glande, ma Valery lo distrae picchiettando le dita sul suo ginocchio.

“Boris…”

“Cosa c’è?” Proprio adesso che ci stava prendendo gusto.

“Pensavo volessi vedere questo.”

Valery ha le dita strette attorno al suo cazzo, di nuovo eretto, rosso e gocciolante.

Boris chiude gli occhi e sospira di sollievo, “Grazie al cielo.”

“Te l’avevo detto, eri solo nervoso,” appoggia quelle bellissime labbra peccaminose sull’asta e lo guarda, “Cosa vuoi, Boris?”

“La tua bocca,” sussurra con voce arrocchita, e subito il calore della bocca di Valery lo circonda. È diverso da quando è dentro di lui, la lingua di Valery fa meraviglie e Boris sente di diventare ancora più duro.

L’erezione di Valery gli sfiora il mento e torna a dedicarsi a lui, spingendosi più a fondo, ma quando il glande di Valery gli sfiora la gola, il suo riflesso faringeo scatta e Boris deve riemergere per respirare.

“Aiutati con una mano per coprire dove non arrivi,” dice Valery, e poi gli fa vedere come, stringendo una mano alla base del suo pene e tornando a succhiare.

Boris non immaginava che potesse essere così erotico: la lingua esperta di Valery gli provoca brividi in tutto il corpo, e quando Boris gli massaggia i testicoli, Valery geme attorno alla sua erezione, e le vibrazioni lo portano pericolosamente vicino all’orgasmo.

“V-Valera…” lo avverte, ma lui scuote la testa: “Lasciati andare, voglio che vieni nella mia bocca.”

Boris deglutisce rumorosamente e lo prende in bocca di nuovo, ma dimentica di coprire i denti, che sfiorano la carne dura di Valery.

Lo scienziato grida e Boris si tira indietro allarmato.

“Scusa!”

“No, no,” ansima Valery, la fronte appoggiata alla sua coscia, “Mi piace. Non esagerare, ma puoi farlo di nuovo.”

Lo guarda con occhi febbricitanti e Boris sorride sicuro: “Ti sto distraendo, Valera? Dov’è la tua concentrazione?”

Valery ride senza fiato: “Fa silenzio.”

Boris lo succhia ancora, graffiandolo di quando in quando coi denti: se è davvero la prima volta che fa un pompino, allora è un talento nato. Sapeva che il sesso con Boris sarebbe stata un’esperienza fantastica, aveva solo bisogno di una spinta.

Tuttavia vuole ricordargli che è ancora lui l’esperto: gli lecca il frenulo, facendolo gemere vocalmente, poi lo prende in bocca di nuovo e la scivolare una mano oltre i suoi testicoli, fino al perineo. Vi preme due dita con decisione, le muove in cerchio e subito il sapore di Boris gli invade la bocca; Valery chiude gli occhi e beve fino all’ultima goccia, continuando a succhiare e leccare.

Solo quando Boris si agita con un mugolio infastidito, lo lascia andare e riapre gli occhi per guardarlo: le sue guance sono chiazzate di rosso, ed è ancora senza fiato.

Boris cerca di ricordare se ha mai avuto un orgasmo più forte di quello, ma il suo cervello ancora non collabora, perso nell’adorazione del suo Valera. 

Ma ha un lavoro da finire, e vuole stupirlo anche lui.

Lo prende in mano, mentre con l’altra gli solleva una gamba per raggiungere la sua apertura, che lecca delicatamente.

Valery impreca e il suo corpo si tende come un arco.

Gli piace davvero.

Incoraggiato, Boris si fa più audace, baciando e leccando la pelle grinzosa, mentre gemiti indecenti lasciano la bocca di Valery; infine viola il suo ano spingendo la lingua dentro di lui.

“Oh dio… Borja… aahh… AH!”

Valery si agita incontrollabilmente e il suo seme caldo schizza sul collo e sul petto di Boris.

Boris continua a muovere la lingua e solo quando sente l’erezione di Valery scemare si allontana da lui.

alery gattona sul letto, gli getta le braccia al collo e lo bacia, facendogli sentire il suo stesso sapore sulla lingua, e questa volta è lui che chiede: “Okay?”

“Okay,” risponde Boris, trascinandolo su di sé. Valery aveva ragione: questo è immensamente meglio di un porno, un’esperienza incredibilmente erotica che gli aperto la mente e adesso vuole provare ogni cosa.

“Allora,” azzarda Valery, sollevando la testa dal suo petto, “ti piace questo “altro”?”

“Molto.”

“Bene, perché conosco un campionario di posizioni che ci terrà impegnato per molto, molto tempo,” mormora Valery, baciandogli il petto.

Boris sorride, accarezzandogli i capelli. C’è solo un ultimo, piccolo dettaglio che vuole chiarire: “Valera?”

“Hm?”

“Non ti ho mai considerato una donna: mi piaci perché sei… tu.”

“Lo so. Perdonami, prima ho detto una cosa davvero stupida, e in realtà adoro le tue attenzioni, regali inclusi.” Valery dice, accarezzandogli il fianco.

“Non pensiamoci più. Concentriamoci piuttosto su cosa vogliamo fare la prossima volta. Idee?”

Valery ridacchia malizioso: “Hai presente le manette che Nicolai non trova più?”


	2. Manette

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Avevamo lasciato Valery mentre confessava a Boris di aver preso un paio di manette, ora ha deciso che è tempo di usarle.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Come promesso mesi fa su Tumblr (ma quanto sono lenta a scrivere?) ho deciso di trasformare questa storia in una raccolta di oneshot, tutte ambientate nello stesso universo (un universo alternativo rispetto alla serie TV) ma slegate tra di loro, ed esplorare alcuni kink. Non penso saranno molti capitoli, forse 4 o 5 alla fine.  
In realtà avevo iniziato a scrivere un'altra long, angst, però dato il clima che si respira, la psicosi del virus e tutte le altre brutture, ho sentito il bisogno di scrivere qualcosa di sexy ma leggero, e anche scemino se vogliamo.  
Spero che vi piaccia ^_^

Quando Valery si sveglia, l’altra metà del letto è vuota.

Da giorni Boris sta revisionando dei documenti importanti per un incarico di lavoro e dorme a malapena.

Valery si alza e ciabatta in salotto; Boris è seduto al tavolo e sta annotando delle correzioni su un foglio, borbottando imprecazioni contro il suo assistente che ha scritto quegli appunti, accanto a sé una tazza di tè dimenticata da tempo e ormai fredda.

“Buongiorno,” Valery lo saluta con un bacio sul collo.

“Mi piacerebbe lo fosse,” brontola Boris, inclinando a malapena la testa.

Valery appoggia le mani sulle sue spalle, e le sente terribilmente rigide.

“Perché non stacchi per un po’? Ti farebbe bene,” suggerisce Valery, massaggiandogli i muscoli tesi.

Boris raddrizza la schiena e si sfila gli occhiali da lettura.

“Non è una brutta idea: mi sto davvero infuriando, questi appunti sono pessimi.”

Le labbra di Valery trovano quel delizioso punto sotto al suo orecchio, e Boris sospira.

“Torna in camera e ti prometto che ti farò dimenticare ogni cosa.”

Le parole di Valery sono una tentazione allettante e Boris è diviso tra l’impulso di caricarlo su una spalla e chiudersi in camera con lui per i prossimi due giorni, e il senso del dovere che gli ricorda che la relazione deve essere finita e consegnata al più presto.

“Cinque minuti?” contratta.

“Cinque minuti,” acconsente Valery, facendo scivolare una mano sotto la vestaglia di Boris fin dove è tenuta chiusa dalla cintura, “nel frattempo io vado a prepararmi per te.”

Boris geme chiudendo gli occhi davanti all’immagine che prende corpo nella sua mente: “E adesso come faccio a concentrarmi?”

Valery ridacchia soddisfatto, passandogli una mano tra i capelli grigi.

“Non fare tardi.”

Boris fa un respiro profondo per calmarsi, poi inforca nuovamente gli occhiali e torna a lavorare sulla relazione. Tuttavia cinque minuti diventano dieci e poi venti, perché sta perdendo tempo a decifrare l’orrida grafia del suo collaboratore e a correggere tutte le imprecisioni.

Quando arriverà in ufficio, quel ragazzo passerà un brutto quarto d’ora.

“Insomma, cosa devo fare per staccarti da quella relazione, ammanettarti al letto?”

La voce giocosa di Valery fa voltare Boris, pronto a scusarsi, ma ciò che vede lo lascia a bocca aperta.

Valery è appoggiato allo stipite della porta, nudo ed eccitato, e un paio di manette gli dondolano dalle dita.

“Cosa ne dici?”

Boris deglutisce rumorosamente: hanno parlato di introdurre qualche variazione nella loro routine a letto, e ha accettato di farsi guidare da Valery, più esperto di lui, ma è ancora leggermente titubante all’idea di provare qualcosa che non conosce. È un territorio inesplorato e non è semplice lasciarsi andare per un uomo come lui, abituato a programmare ogni cosa e ad avere sempre la situazione sotto controllo.

Ma si fida di Valery.

Chiude la relazione, si alza, appoggia la vestaglia accuratamente ripiegata sulla sedia e raggiunge Valery, che gli butta le braccia al collo e lo bacia.

Il metallo freddo delle manette gli sfiora la schiena, facendolo sussultare.

“Come…?” prova a domandare, ma le labbra di Valery lo zittiscono.

“Lascia fare a me.”

Senza mai staccare le labbra dalle sue, Valery lo spinge verso il letto, lo fa sdraiare, gli prende le braccia e le gliele solleva sopra la testa, verso la testata in ferro battuto, e improvvisamente Boris sente scattare le manette attorno ai polsi.

“Ecco, fatto.”

Valery alza la testa per ammirare il suo lavoro: Boris è bloccato sotto di lui con le braccia leggermente sollevate, completamente alla sua mercé, e solo questo è una visione incredibilmente erotica.

Quando fanno sesso, Boris è un uomo con unico scopo: raggiungere l’orgasmo, e vi si dedica con estrema risolutezza, a scapito dei preliminari, mentre questa è l’occasione per Valery non solo per realizzare una sua fantasia, ma anche per mostrare a Boris il piacere della lentezza, senza dover affrontare l’argomento direttamente e mandare in crisi l’ego del suo compagno.

“Stai aspettando un invito scritto?” brontola Boris, a conferma di quanto Valery ha appena pensato.

“Te l’ha mai detto nessuno che hai la miccia corta?” domanda Valery, ma davanti all’espressione scioccata di Boris, si affretta a spiegare, “parlavo della tua pazienza, non di questo. Non potrei mai,” aggiunge, stringendogli giocosamente l’erezione.

“Hm… comunque ti pregherei di tenere quell’espressione fuori dalla camera da letto, in futuro.”

“Ai tuoi ordini.”

Valery lo bacia scherzosamente sulla punta del naso, poi gli sfiora il mento e la mascella con la punta delle dita, risale fino all’orecchio e poi scende lungo il collo, e finalmente si china per lasciargli un succhiotto sulla gola.

È inginocchiato carponi su di lui, abbastanza vicino perché Boris senta il calore del suo corpo, ma non così tanto perché si tocchino.

Istintivamente, le mani di Boris strattonano le manette, facendo tintinnare il metallo: il suo lato più impetuoso sta protestando vivacemente, ma non c’è nulla che possa fare, è Valery che conduce il gioco questa volta, e sembra determinato a farlo impazzire.

Valery appoggia le labbra sullo sterno di Boris, mentre le sue dita gli toccano le ascelle e scendono lungo i suoi fianchi, facendolo contorcere. Non soffre particolarmente il solletico, ma è come se il tocco troppo leggero di Valery scatenasse un prurito che non può grattare.

Boris sente il sorriso di Valery tendersi sulla sua pelle.

“Ti stai divertendo?”

“Con un vice ministro a mia completa disposizione? Non sai quanto.” Le labbra di Valery si muovono impercettibilmente su di lui: sembra intenzionato a baciare e sfiorare ogni centimetro della sua pelle.

“E tu?” domanda Valery, sollevandosi sulle ginocchia, “cosa provi?”

“Sono incredibilmente frustrato,” sbotta. 

Boris freme dal desiderio di rovesciare Valery sotto di sé, toccarlo rudemente come fa sempre, graffiare la pelle lentigginosa e pallida coi denti e strizzare la carne delle sue natiche sino a lasciargli dei lividi. Le mani strattonano di nuovo le manette, incuranti del metallo che gli morde i polsi.

Valery mugola adagio, come se non fosse d’accordo col suo giudizio, e riprende a baciarlo, muovendo le labbra sul suo plesso solare.

“Frustrato o eccitato?” domanda, poi lascia una lenta scia di baci fino al suo ombelico, mentre Boris sbatte adagio le palpebre, riflettendo sulle sue parole e si rende conto che Valery ha ragione. Normalmente, travolto dalla sua irruenza, quei baci leggeri nemmeno li sentirebbe, ma adesso che non può muoversi, sente ciascuno di essi in profondità, quasi sottopelle, e la sua erezione sta sgocciolando, senza che Valery l’abbia nemmeno toccata.

“Sono eccitato,” ammette in un sospiro.

“Ma vorresti di più.”

“Sì.”

“Questo?”

Il fiato caldo di Valery sulla pelle gli provoca un brivido, poi le sue labbra gli succhiano avidamente un capezzolo, mordendolo abbastanza forte da farlo sussultare.

Piacere e dolore si fondono in una sensazione indistinta nel cervello di Boris, che, legato com’è, non può fare niente, solo urlare e offrirsi come un banchetto alla bocca affamata di Valery.

Valery continua la sua tortura fatta di baci lievi, carezze e morsetti, risalendo adagio lungo il suo corpo, deciso a portare Boris alla follia, poi lo bacia quasi brutalmente, lasciandolo scioccato per il repentino cambio di rotta.

“Dovresti vederti,” ansima Valery, tornando a sollevarsi sulle ginocchia, “sei bellissimo così.”

Si prende in mano, masturbandosi sotto lo sguardo incandescente di Boris, che torna a strattonare i polsi, incurante del bruciore, dei muscoli tesi delle braccia e del dolore che gli attraversa le spalle. È lui normalmente a portare Valery sull’orlo dell’estasi con le sue mani e adesso Valery l’ha privato di quel diritto.

Valery si ferma e porta la mano sull’addome di Boris, sentendo i muscoli guizzare sotto al suo palmo.

“Mi guardi come se volessi divorarmi.”

Boris può solo ringhiare in risposta: è così, lo vuole, lo vuole con ogni fibra del suo corpo.

Valery decide che l’ha tenuto sulla corda fin troppo, perciò si posiziona, portando una mano dietro di sé per guidare l’erezione di Boris dentro di lui, e l’altra sulla sua pancia per tenerlo fermo, ma una volta che è completamente seduto su di lui e ha trovato il giusto angolo, lo lascia libero di muoversi.

Boris pianta i piedi sul letto e inarca la schiena; la prima spinta dentro Valery gli porta più sollievo che piacere, ma poi perde il controllo così in fretta che ne è quasi spaventato: non immaginava che essere legato avrebbe acuito così tanto il suo desiderio. 

E Valery, seduto su di lui, la bocca spalancata in un sorriso deliziato, tremante e sudato, con i capelli rossicci che gli ricadono sulla fronte, è come benzina sul fuoco.

È Valery che viene per primo, senza nemmeno toccarsi, ed è una visione così erotica, che Boris lo segue dopo poche spinte e grida, travolto da un orgasmo incredibilmente intenso.

È lo stesso per Valery, pensa Boris con orgoglio, perché il suo compagno quasi vacilla mentre si solleva, e poi si lascia cadere a peso morto sul materasso di fianco a lui, con gli occhi chiusi e un’espressione di profonda beatitudine.

“Allora, le manette sono promosse?” domanda Valery dopo aver ripreso fiato, accarezzandogli lo sterno con la punta delle dita.

Boris ha bisogno di più tempo per riprendersi dal suo orgasmo, ma alla fine si passa la lingua sulle labbra e sospira deliziato: “Sì, anche se la prossima volta sarà meglio optare per un modello imbottito.”

I polsi di Boris sono arrossati a causa del continuo sfregamento contro il metallo e ora le spalle gli dolgono per la posizione innaturale cui sono state costrette.

“Accidenti... ti libero subito!” Valery si alza a sedere e le sue mani armeggiano impacciate vicino alle manette, mentre si rimprovera mentalmente: avrebbe dovuto studiare una posizione più comoda per Boris, prima di iniziare quel gioco.

Boris non può fare a meno di ridacchiare: l’orgasmo è stato davvero incredibile per Valery, se ora sta cercando di aprire le manette senza usare le chiavi.

“Ti ho bruciato qualche neurone?” domanda.

“Dammi solo un attimo, sto cercando il bottone.” Le mani di Valery scivolano sul metallo senza trovare niente, “Strano, le manette che ho usato in passato per questi giochi erano un po’ diverse.”

“Valery, queste sono le manette di un militare.” Improvvisamente, la voce di Boris, da giocosa si è fatta molto seria.

“Vuoi dire che non hanno un bottone per farle aprire?”

“Così il prigioniero può scappare come Houdini?” urla.

“Oh…” A quanto pare Valery ha commesso un piccolo errore di valutazione.

“Niente  _ oh _ . Dimmi solo che, con le manette, hai rubato a Nikolai anche le chiavi.”

“Non c’era nessuna chiave…”

“Grandioso!” Ruggisce Boris: è nudo, ammanettato al letto e a quanto pare non può liberarsi.

“No, non ti agitare, adesso risolviamo,” Valery cerca di placarlo appoggiandogli una mano sul petto, poi si alza e accende una sigaretta, cercando una soluzione. Esamina la testata del letto, un unico pezzo in ferro battuto senza giunture che non può essere svitato, allora la afferra e prova a scuoterla, ma è un letto antico, solido e resistente e non si muove di un millimetro.

Forse una sega? 

No, è fuori questione: la catena delle manette è troppo corta, rischierebbe di ferirlo.

“Se chiamassimo un fabbro e lo ricoprissimo di soldi per dimenticare ciò che ha visto?”

Boris non parla ma lo guarda malissimo, e questo basta a far desistere Valery.

“Le chiavi delle manette sono tutte uguali?”

“Certo che no! Ogni modello ha la sua. Perché, cosa volevi fare, fermare un poliziotto a caso e chiedergli se te le prestava?”

“Era una soluzione logica.”

Boris lo fulmina di nuovo con gli occhi.

“Così però sto rimanendo a corto di opzioni,” borbotta Valery. “Non riesci ad aprirle tu con una lima o una spilla da balia?”

“Da questa angolazione? Non credo proprio.”

Ora anche Valery sta iniziando ad agitarsi: Boris non può restare a lungo in quella posizione, gli verranno dei crampi terribili.

Non c’è altra scelta: deve introdursi nell’ufficio di Tarakanov e prendere le chiavi di quelle manette, spiega.

“Sei sicuro di riuscire a farlo di nascosto?” domanda Boris con aria scettica.

“Le manette le ho prese senza che se ne accorgesse, no?” 

A dire il vero erano buttate dietro una pila di documenti e quando se le è messe in tasca Nikolai non era in ufficio, ma Valery non ha bisogno di negatività adesso: ha bisogno di credere che andrà tutto liscio come l’olio e che tra un’oretta lui e Boris staranno ridendo sull’accaduto.

Si veste velocemente, ma prima di uscire mette un altro cuscino sotto la testa di Boris per alleggerire la pressione sulle spalle.

“Mi dispiace,” mugola. “Non l’ho fatto apposta.”

Boris chiude gli occhi e sospira: “Lo so. Senti, prima di uscire, dammi comunque una limetta, proverò a fare qualcosa.”

Valery gliela mette in mano e lo bacia sulla fronte: “Tranquillo, rimedierò a questo pasticcio.”

Valery ha tenuto alcuni corsi di formazione per l’esercito su come stoccare correttamente materiale radioattivo, pertanto la sua presenza nel palazzo dove lavora Tarakanov non è sospetta. Tuttavia in questo momento allo scienziato sembra di avere una gigantesca freccia rossa lampeggiante puntata sulla testa, che dice:  _ “sono qui per rubare le chiavi delle manette e liberare il mio amante da un gioco erotico finito male”. _

L’impiegata alla reception gli riferisce che Tarakanov è al telefono al momento: lo avviserà della sua visita non appena si libera.

Tuttavia i minuti passano e la linea del generale non si libera. Che accidenti sta facendo Nikolai, declama I Fratelli Karamazov al telefono? Boris non può aspettare troppo tempo.

Valery deve farlo uscire dal suo ufficio con uno stratagemma: se ad esempio Tarakanov fosse chiamato per una visita medica a sorpresa, ne resterebbe lontano abbastanza a lungo da permettergli di rovistare in giro e trovare quelle chiavi.

Prima però deve distrarre la segretaria e farla allontanare dalla sua postazione.

Entra in bagno, si accerta che sia vuoto e srotola la carta igienica dentro i water negli stalli: userà tutta la carta igienica dell’Unione sovietica, se serve. Poi tira gli sciacquoni, facendoli intasare, e l’acqua straborda sul pavimento.

Torna dalla segretaria di corsa, con un sorriso imbarazzato: “Mi scusi, ma temo abbiate un grosso problema con l’impianto di scarico, il bagno è completamente allagato.”

“Come allagato?”

La donna corre a vedere e Valery si siede alla sua scrivania, cercando il modulo per le visite mediche sul suo computer. Una volta trovato, lo stampa, lo compila frettolosamente barrando tutte le caselle e lo faxa nell’ufficio di Tarakanov, poi sale le scale di corsa e si nasconde dietro una colonna, attendendo pazientemente.

Qualche minuto dopo, Nikolai esce dal suo ufficio con in mano il modulo medico e si gratta la testa perplesso, mentre chiama l’ascensore.

È l’occasione che Valery stava aspettando: si accerta che il corridoio sia deserto, apre silenziosamente la porta dell’ufficio e inizia a frugare freneticamente dappertutto alla ricerca di quelle stramaledette chiavi, ma non ci sono da nessuna parte e, più il tempo passa, più Valery si agita: cosa diavolo farà, se non le trova?

Dei passi fuori dalla porta lo fanno sussultare: cosa? Tarakanov è già di ritorno?

Per fortuna fa in tempo a sedersi davanti alla scrivania prima che il generale entri.

“Oh, professor Legasov, è qui… la receptionist ha detto che mi aspettava all’ingresso.”

“Mh? No, no, io… le ho detto che sarei salito nel suo ufficio,” balbetta Valery con un sorriso tirato.

Tarakanov si stringe nelle spalle: “Si sarà confusa, con il pasticcio che è successo con i gabinetti.” Si siede e appoggia il modulo sulla scrivania con aria accigliata.

“Qualche problema?” vuole sapere Valery.

Tarakanov alza gli occhi al cielo: “No, probabilmente lo scherzo di qualche collega con un pessimo senso dell’umorismo: mi ha segnato per un check up medico completo, inclusa una colonoscopia. No, grazie tante,” borbotta, rabbrividendo.

Valery si maledice: ha spuntato troppe voci su quel modulo.

“Allora, mi dica tutto professore.”

“Di-dirle cosa?”

Tarakanov inarca un sopracciglio: “Perché è venuto qui, ovviamente.”

“Ah, quello…” Valery si impanica leggermente: non ha nemmeno pensato a una scusa. “Pensavo… il corso che ho tenuto l’altra volta è andato molto bene, no? Potrei tenerne un altro.”

“Hm, è una buona idea. Mi faccia controllare l’agenda per capire quale sarebbe il periodo adatto.”

Tarakanov si alza per prendere l’agenda da uno scaffale e Valery nota il mazzo di chiavi che il generale porta appeso alla cintura, che include anche una piccolissima chiave, quella delle manette.

_ “Eccoti qui, piccola bastarda,” _ pensa Valery, assottigliando gli occhi: deve prenderla in qualche modo.

Si alza e affianca il generale, guardando l’agenda assieme a lui.

Ogni volta che Tarakanov propone una data, Valery lo interrompe dicendo di avere un altro impegno; in realtà sta cercando di sganciare la chiave delle manette, ma quando il generale si gira leggermente, la mano di Valery colpisce goffamente la sua coscia.

“...”

“...”

“... professor Legasov, posso chiederle cosa sta facendo?”

Valery solleva la mano.

“Ecco, come spiegarlo…”

“Non è venuto qui per un altro corso, vero?”

“Perché dice questo?”

“Se ora chiamassi il suo dipartimento, qualcuno potrebbe confermarlo?”

“No,” messo con le spalle al muro, Valery si arrende, “è vero, non sono qui per un corso. Mi servono le chiavi delle sue manette.”

Il generale lo guarda sempre più confuso: “E per farci cosa? Non trovo più quelle manette da settimane.”

“Perché le ho prese io.”

“A cosa le servono un paio di manette?”

“Per… per il mio armadio!” esclama Valery, dicendo la prima cosa che gli passa per la testa e impiegando i secondi successivi ad elaborare una scusa a velocità febbrile.

Il povero generale capisce sempre meno e guarda lo scienziato come se avesse bisogno dell’aiuto di uno psichiatria. 

Un angolo della mente di Valery registra che è un uomo di scarsissima fantasia, per sua fortuna.

“Ecco… mi sono ritrovato a dover conservare nell’armadio dei documenti importanti e… uhm… avevo paura che me li rubassero, così ho chiuso le maniglie con le manette, perché non ho una cassaforte. Mi spiace non averglielo detto ma avevo una certa urgenza.”

“Cioè ha appeso delle manette a un comunissimo armadio di legno?”

“Sì.”

Il generale si massaggia le tempie: “E non ha pensato che un eventuale ladro avrebbe potuto romperlo con un’ascia?”

“Ehm... no.”

Valery sa che sta facendo la figura del fesso, ma non gli importa, finché Tarakanov crede alla sua storia.

“Quindi lei non apre il suo armadio da settimane?”

“Er… avevo dei vestiti fuori, su una sedia, sto usando quelli.” 

Non è del tutto una bugia: Boris lo rimprovera sempre di usare la sedia in camera da letto come se fosse un armadio.

Il generale scuote la testa: sapeva che gli scienziati sono tipi eccentrici, ma non a questi livelli.

“Posso avere la chiave, per favore? Mi servono quei documenti, ora, e anche dei vestiti puliti.”

“Sì, ma vengo con lei: apro io le manette.”

“COSA? E perché?” strilla l’accademico.

“Quel paio è difettoso, motivo per cui le avevo scartate: se non si inserisce la chiave nella serratura con una particolare angolazione, rischia di impiegarci ore prima di aprirle, o di romperla dentro, e in quel caso sarebbe quasi impossibile aprirle.”

“Ma no, non voglio crearle ulteriori problemi o fastidi.”

“Nessun problema.”

“A dire il vero non può venire a casa mia ora.”

“Perché?”

“È… è che… c’è la donna delle pulizie, e lei odia terribilmente vedere gente ed essere interrotta, mi creda: diventa sgradevole e insopportabile quando accade.”

“Dovrebbe licenziarla,” suggerisce Tarakanov, “ma le prometto che ci metterò pochissimo e non la disturberò. Vogliamo andare?”

Tutto ciò che poteva andare storto è andato storto, ovviamente, e Valery adesso non ha più scuse né motivi per rifiutare, può solo annuire con un sorriso tirato.

Boris lo ucciderà.

“Solo un attimo… posso chiamare casa per avvertire la donna delle pulizie che stiamo arrivando?”

Tarakanov si stringe nelle spalle: “Se lo ritiene necessario…” Ormai ha smesso di stupirsi delle eccentricità dell’accademico.

Certo che è necessario, Valery deve a Boris la possibilità di prepararsi dignitosamente a ciò che sta per accadere, se mai è possibile.

Chissà, magari Boris troverà la forza di trascinarsi con tutto il letto nella stanza degli ospiti e nascondersi.

E tendergli un agguato per ucciderlo quando Tarakanov se ne sarà andato.

Il telefono squilla a vuoto: se Boris non viene a rispondere significa una cosa soltanto, che è ancora ammanettato al letto.

Scatta la segreteria telefonica e Valery inizia a balbettare in maniera pietosa: “Sì… uhm… ciao, sono io. Sto tornando a casa e… ecco, lunga storia, ma non sono solo. Ci sarà anche il generale Tarakanov con me, per aprire quelle manette che... e io proprio… non ho potuto dirgli di no. So che non ami ricevere visite in… determinate circostanze e ti capisco, non lo vorrei nemmeno io al tuo posto, ma… è successo e… niente, era solo per dire che stiamo arrivando.”

Tarakanov lo guarda sempre più stranito: “Accidenti professor Legasov, la sua donna delle pulizie è davvero suscettibile, se deve giustificarsi in questo modo ogni volta che porta un ospite a casa.”

“Lei non sa quanto,” Valery ride nervosamente e lo segue in ascensore.

Mentre sono nella jeep, Valery pensa disperatamente a un modo per guadagnare tempo.

“Può accostare un attimo?”

“Perché?” domanda il generale, “non siamo ancora arrivati.”

“Uh… non mi sento molto bene,” risponde Valery, massaggiandosi lo stomaco, “forse mi ha fatto male qualcosa che ho mangiato.”

Tarakanov accosta frettolosamente per evitare di dover ripulire l’interno della sua jeep, e Valery scende, camminando nervosamente sul marciapiede: anche questa non è del tutto una bugia, ha davvero un po’ di nausea a causa della tensione.

Non è tanto per lui: la sua sessualità gli è chiara fin da ragazzo e non gli importa se qualcuno scopre che è gay, ma per Boris è ancora tutto nuovo e non è affatto propenso a fare coming out, infatti nessuno sa che loro due vivono insieme; inoltre è un personaggio pubblico e questo potrebbe creargli problemi e imbarazzi.

Dio, che pasticcio ha combinato.

“Professor Legasov, si sente un po’ meglio?” domanda Tarakanov dal posto di guida.

Legasov sospira e si fa coraggio, risalendo sulla jeep: in fondo sta solo rimandando l’inevitabile.

Una volta aperta la porta di casa e fattosi da parte per far passare il generale, Valery raddrizza le spalle, pronto a difendere la sua relazione con Boris fino alla morte, ma attraverso la porta aperta, non vede nessuno sdraiato sul letto nella camera padronale.

“La camera da letto è quella, vero professore? Professor Legasov, mi sta ascoltando?”

“Io… ah… sì…”

Con sua grande sorpresa, in camera non c’è nessuno e le dannatissime manette sono appoggiate sul comò.

A quanto pare Boris è riuscito a liberarsi: la disperazione fa miracoli.

Tarakanov osserva le sue manette con aria perplessa: “Non aveva detto che erano chiuse attorno alle maniglie dell’armadio?”

“Eh… be’... a quanto pare la mia donna delle pulizie è riuscita ad aprirle, prima di andare via.”

“Donna strana,” ripete il generale, poi si volta a guardare l’armadio, “però se lo lasci dire, professore: ha avuto un’idea davvero stupida. Si compri una cassaforte, piuttosto.”

“Sì, sì, lo farò.”

Passano soli pochi secondi dopo che il generale è uscito, quando la porta del bagno si apre e Boris esce.

La sua espressione è indecifrabile, ma quando inizia a camminare verso di lui, Valery arretra verso il muro e alza le mani per placarlo.

“Ascolta, so che sei furioso e hai tutti motivi per esserlo, ma ti giuro che ho fatto del mio meglio per prendergli le chiavi senza farmi notare, solo che… be’, non sono un agente del KGB!”

“Questo è del tutto evidente,” replica Boris, asciutto.

Valery incassa la testa tra le spalle e mugola: “Ho anche provato a far desistere Nikolai dal venire qui con delle scuse, ma lo sai che non sono bravo a mentire.”

“Infatti mi sorprende che non abbia capito tutto non appena hai aperto bocca.”

Valery è con la schiena contro il muro e Boris appoggia le mani ai lati della sua testa.

“Ho combinato un casino, lo so, ma alla fine è andato tutto bene, no?”

“Non grazie a te,” borbotta Boris, ma non sembra veramente arrabbiato. La sua voce sembra dire piuttosto  _ “sei il solito disastro ambulante, Valera.” _

Valery si azzarda a sollevare gli occhi su di lui: ormai ha imparato a leggere il suo viso e capisce che no, Boris non è arrabbiato. Non moltissimo, almeno.

Valery gli appoggia le mani sui polsi ancora arrossati e li massaggia adagio.

“Potresti punirmi, se la cosa ti fa stare meglio,” propone.

“Punirti, hm? E in che modo, farti dormire una settimana sul divano?”

Valery si acciglia: no, non è proprio quello che aveva in mente.

“Pensavo più a una punizione corporale,” mormora speranzoso, e finalmente un angolo della bocca di Boris si solleva in un sorrisetto.

“Perché ho la sensazione che sarebbe più un premio per te?”

“Perché mi conosci molto bene,” risponde Valery, alzandosi in punta di piedi per baciarlo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Grazie a Potter012, che mi ha dato l'idea di aggiungere di aggiungere qualche suggerimento.  
Essere legati è figo, se a te e al tuo partner piace, ma quando è legato, devi essere assolutamente certo di poter sciogliere i nodi o aprire le manette non appena ti viene chiesto.  
Sii attento, non distratto come Valery.  
XOXO


	3. Candele

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dopo una incredibile disavventura in Italia, Boris pensa di regalare una esperienza indimenticabile al suo Valery, ma...

Non importa che Valery gli abbia detto che non vuole continuamente dei regali: Boris non tornerà dal suo viaggio d’affari in Italia senza comprargli qualcosa.

Trasferirebbe il Colosseo a Mosca, se solo Valery glielo chiedesse.

Tuttavia, per il momento si limita a passeggiare tra le vie del centro di Roma e a guardare le vetrine dei negozi in cerca di ispirazione.

A un certo punto, delle grida sguaiate attirano la sua attenzione: fuori da un locale due uomini si stanno spintonando. Uno ha in mano una enorme macchina fotografica, l’altro, furibondo e paonazzo in viso, sta cercando di strappargliela via, urlando come un’oca sgozzata.

Del loro litigio concitato, Boris riesce solo a capire la parola “paparazzo”.

Il fotografo si divincola e scappa, ma l’altro uomo non demorde e gli corre dietro, come se ne andasse della sua vita.

Nella colluttazione qualcosa gli è caduto dalla tasca e Boris lo raccoglie: è un piccolo rettangolo di plastica nero, come una carta di credito, ma non ha banda magnetica, solo un numero sul retro, mentre sul davanti c’è scritto in eleganti caratteri dorati  _ “The velvet lotus - golden membership” _ .

Boris alza gli occhi sull’insegna del locale: è “The velvet lotus”.

Quindi il possessore della tessera usciva da lì quando è stato fotografato dal paparazzo.

Siccome i due sono corsi via chissà dove, a Boris sembra doveroso consegnare la tessera al locale: ci penseranno loro a ridarla al proprietario.

Inoltre è l’occasione per sfoggiare l’italiano che ha imparato di recente.

Suona il campanello e spiega al portiere cosa è successo; l’uomo lo ascolta, guarda la tessera, sorride, annuisce in modo stranamente ammiccante, a giudizio di Boris, poi si sposta, facendogli cenno di entrare.

Lui lo segue, sebbene un po’ perplesso: forse deve consegnare la tessera direttamente al direttore? Be’, in fondo è giusto così, è un documento personale, non può essere lasciato nelle mani di chiunque.

Boris sta per domandare che tipo di attività sia il Velvet Lotus, se un ristorante, un bar o un circolo ricreativo, visto che fuori non c’è alcuna indicazione e lui non l’ha capito, quando il portiere scosta una pesante tenda di velluto nero, introducendo Boris in un ampio locale dalle luci soffuse, con un palco, al momento chiuso da un sipario, divani in pelle rossa, bassi tavolini e uomini.

Tanti uomini.

Solo uomini, tutti decisamente poco vestiti e impegnati in attività che, a giudizio di Boris, dovrebbero svolgersi esclusivamente dietro porte chiuse, in coppia e non in gruppo.

Oh.

Oh cazzo.

È un sex club gay.

Se non altro, ora si spiega perché quell’uomo era così furioso all’idea di essere fotografato da un paparazzo, ma perché il portiere ha fatto accomodare Boris? Lui ha solo detto di voler restituire quella dannata tessera.

O forse il suo italiano non è così buono come credeva.

“Signore? Prego, da questa parte.”

Il portiere gli indica il privé, e poiché Boris teme che, aprendo bocca, non farà altro che peggiorare l’equivoco, lo segue.

“Lei è russo, vero?” domanda il portiere e Boris annuisce, senza capire il perché di quella domanda.

“L’avevo intuito. Molto bene, Sasha sarà da lei tra cinque minuti.”

Boris non desidera incontrare alcun Sasha; tira le tende del privé, rimpiangendo che non sia una serranda blindata, poi si lascia cadere sul divanetto con un gemito sconsolato: come diavolo ha fatto a ficcarsi in quella situazione assurda?

Non importa, ora approfitterà delle luci basse e del fatto che è solo per sgattaiolare via da lì di nascosto e fare finta che nulla di tutto questo sia mai accaduto.

Tuttavia, non fa nemmeno in tempo ad alzarsi che la tenda si scosta, lasciando entrare un ragazzo biondo molto giovane, che spinge un carrello portavivande con un secchiello del ghiaccio e una cloche di metallo.

“Ciao, io sono Sasha,” il ragazzo lo squadra con un sorriso suadente, “e tu come ti chiami, dolcezza?”

“Boris, ma ascolta, ragazzo: c’è un grosso equivoco qui, io non…”

Sasha ride, mettendo in mostra una fila di denti bianchissimi: “Rilassati Boris, sono maggiorenne, anche se non sembra: tutti si spaventano quando mi vedono per la prima volta, temendo di fare qualcosa di illegale, ma non è così. Be’, almeno che tu non voglia, sono aperto a quasi tutte le opzioni.”

Lo sguardo di apprezzamento di Sasha corre lungo il corpo di Boris, che si appiattisce scioccato contro il divanetto.

“Allora, vogliamo conoscerci meglio?” prosegue Sasha, e si siede sul divanetto, scivolando vicino a lui.

Lo sguardo di Boris corre al tavolino tra loro: è pronto a brandirlo come lo sgabello di un domatore di leoni, per tenere lontano quel piccolo ninfomane.

Il ragazzo però percepisce il suo disagio e si ferma: “Prima volta qui?”

Boris annuisce.

“Capisco. E… dal tuo atteggiamento direi che non sei dichiarato.”

“No.”

“Non preoccuparti, farò piano.”

Sasha riprende a scivolare verso di lui, ma Boris balza in piedi per tenerlo a distanza.

“Non ti avvicinare! Io ho un compagno!”

Sasha lo guarda un po’ perplesso, senza comprendere perché si agiti tanto: “Come quasi tutti gli uomini qua dentro. Dov’è il problema?”

“Io non sono come loro, amo il mio Valery e non lo tradirei mai!” afferma con fierezza.

Il ragazzo inarca un sopracciglio con fare sarcastico: “Davvero, tesoro? E allora perché sei un sex club?”

“È solo uno stramaledetto equivoco,” ringhia Boris, gettando la tessera sul tavolino, “ero in giro a cercare un regalo per Valery, quando ho visto un tizio che ha perso questa durante la lite con un fotografo. Volevo solo restituirla! Ho cercato di spiegarlo al portiere, ma a quanto pare non mi ha capito!”

Sasha raccoglie la tessera per guardarla meglio, poi nasconde educatamente una risatina dietro la mano: “Sai cosa hai chiesto in realtà al portiere? Che volevi una serata memorabile con il meglio che il locale possa offrire, quindi ti sono stati portati champagne rosa, ostriche e me, ovviamente.”

“Non ho mai chiesto nulla del genere!” esclama Boris, inorridito, ma Sasha semplicemente si stringe nelle spalle.

“Allora dovresti chiedere un rimborso a chi ti ha dato lezioni di italiano. Comunque, visto che sei qua, approfittane: le ostriche e lo champagne sono di prima qualità, l’ideale per una cenetta romantica. Io poi penserò al dolce,” suggerisce Sasha, sollevando il coperchio della cloche.

“No, fai portare via tutto!”

“Calmati Boris, tutto quello che hai ordinato finirà sul conto del possessore di questa tessera, non ti costerà un rublo, e io ovviamente non dirò nulla: è la tua serata fortunata.”

“Non dirmi di calmarmi,” abbaia Boris, sempre più oltraggiato dalle avance di Sasha, “non voglio una cenetta romantica con te, voglio andarmene! Solo il mio essere qua è un tradimento verso Valery!”

Il ragazzo alza gli occhi al cielo: “Che esagerato!”

“È la verità!” insiste Boris, e Sasha si fa d’improvviso più serio, guardandolo con attenzione.

“Lo pensi davvero,” sussurra, stupito dalla devozione che Boris dimostra verso il suo compagno: gli uomini che frequentano il Velvet Lotus sono molto diversi, cercano solo qualche ora di divertimento e trasgressione.

“Certo! Te l’ho detto, è tutto un colossale equivoco: io amo Valera e voglio solo lui.”

Gli occhi vispi del ragazzo si addolciscono e Boris si stringe nelle spalle in un gesto imbarazzato: “Perché mi guardi così? Cosa ho detto di strano?”

“Sei un uomo incredibilmente romantico, Boris. Spero che Valery sappia quanto è fortunato.”

Boris mette mano al portafoglio e porge alcune banconote a Sasha: “Aiutami! Fammi uscire in modo discreto da questo luogo di perdizione.”

Sasha spinge via gentilmente la sua mano: “Non mi servono i tuoi soldi, sono già stato pagato per esaudire tutti i tuoi desideri, perciò ti farò uscire da qui, se è ciò che vuoi davvero.”

“Certo che lo voglio, te l’ho già detto.”

“Non c’è proprio modo di indurti in tentazione?” Boris è un po’ in là con gli anni, ma a Sasha non dispiacerebbe affatto passare la serata con un uomo così.

“No.” Gli occhi di Boris sono irremovibili, più della sua voce.

“Accidenti, questo è un brutto colpo con la mia autostima.”

“No, no, tu sei molto carino,” mormora Boris con inaspettata gentilezza, “ma non sei Valery.”

“Ho capito.” Il ragazzo sorride e si alza, “Comunque, non dovresti essere così bacchettone nei tuoi giudizi su questo posto o chi lo frequenta.”

“Vuoi dirmi che non è un luogo di perdizione?”

“Dico solo che quello che accade in una dark room qua dentro non è poi così diverso da quello che fate tu e Valery in camera da letto.”

Boris fa una smorfia: “Non credo proprio. Probabilmente Valery troverebbe normale ciò che accade qui, ma io… ma perché diavolo ti sto raccontando queste cose?” conclude, brusco.

Come prima, Sasha intuisce il suo disagio e la sua inesperienza, ma decide di non dire nulla, e Boris gliene è grato.

Un lamento, proveniente da dietro le tende di velluto del privé, strappa Boris ai suoi pensieri.

“Che succede?”

“Nulla, è solo lo spettacolo delle diciannove.”

Boris ha paura a chiedere di cosa si tratti.

“A dire il vero ti aiuterà ad andartene inosservato,” prosegue Sasha, “nessuno ti starà guardando. Dev’essere davvero la tua serata fortunata.”

“Il tuo concetto di fortuna è un po’ diverso dal mio,” borbotta Boris, ma segue Sasha fuori dal privé nel salone principale.

Il sipario sul palco è aperto ora: c’è un uomo mascherato, legato a una sedia, a petto nudo e con indosso dei pantaloni di pelle; un altro uomo, mascherato anch’egli, sta versando qualche goccia di cera fusa da una candela sul suo petto. L’uomo legato alla sedia si inarca e si contorce e i suoi gemiti osceni si riversano nel silenzio del salone.

Boris è piuttosto confuso: in teoria dovrebbe far male, ma l’uomo legato sembra godere di quella tortura, a giudicare dall’erezione che gli tende i pantaloni.

Al suo fianco, Sasha ridacchia adagio, poi sussurra: “Aspettami qui, mi è venuta un’idea.”

“No, no, dove vai?”

“Tranquillo, torno subito.”

Boris si appoggia al muro buio, cercando di rendersi il più invisibile possibile e di ignorare gli uomini che stanno pomiciando apertamente sui divanetti, mentre attende impaziente il ritorno del ragazzo. Sasha arriva dopo qualche minuto, porgendogli un elegante sacchetto nero.

“Cos’è?”

“Hai detto che cercavi un regalo per il tuo compagno: questo è un regalo che potrete usare insieme.”

Incuriosito, Boris sbircia dentro il sacchetto, poi lo richiude frettolosamente.

“Sei impazzito?” sibila, fulminando Sasha con gli occhi: c’è una grossa candela blu di forma inequivocabilmente fallica dentro al sacchetto.

“È la stessa dello spettacolo,” spiega, “la sensazione della cera calda sulla pelle è molto erotica, potresti sorprendere il tuo Valery con una serata diversa dal solito.”

Boris ci pensa un attimo: in fondo è l’occasione per mostrare a Valery che non è poi così noioso, quando si tratta di sesso. Nella sua testa compare l’immagine di Valery sdraiato sul letto, che si contorce mentre Boris gli versa addosso gocce di cera. Oh... oh sì, è decisamente interessante.

Si aggiusta discretamente i pantaloni e borbotta un grazie, poi Sasha lo accompagna fuori dal locale.

“Ecco, sei in salvo,” scherza il ragazzo.

“Grazie Sasha… senti, hai detto che tutto ciò che ho ordinato è addebitato sul conto di quell’uomo che ha perso la tessera?”

“Sì,” conferma Sasha.

“Se si è infuriato così tanto con quel paparazzo per le foto che gli ha scattato, significa che ha qualcosa da nascondere.”

“Certamente! Se è chi penso io, ha moglie e figli ed è in prima fila in chiesa ogni domenica a pregare contro quelli come me.”

“Bene, allora ordina qualcos’altro per te dal menù e mettilo sul suo conto. Non so, qualcosa di sostanzioso, tipo una bella aragosta con salsa al burro: sei troppo magro, ragazzino.” Detto ciò, Boris si incammina lungo la strada.

Sasha solleva una mano per salutarlo e lo guarda con un po’ di malinconia addosso: chissà se incontrerà mai un Boris, nella sua vita.

Una volta nella sua stanza d’albergo, Boris esamina la candela che gli ha regalato Sasha.

È stato un pensiero carino da parte sua, ma la candela in sé è di qualità infima: è unta, scivolosa, gli lascia dei residui oleosi sulle mani e non sembra affatto contenere cera.

E poi la gente ha il coraggio di prendere in giro la qualità dei prodotti sovietici!

No, apprezza l’idea, ma quando tornerà a Mosca, acquisterà una candela fatta con la più pregiata cera d’api: Valery merita solo il meglio.

L’aereo porta qualche ora di ritardo, in più Boris si ferma al Duty free shop dell’aeroporto a comprare una candela per Valery, così, quando arriva a casa, è ormai mezzanotte passata.

“Sono tornato!” esclama, chiudendo la porta, ma Valery non risponde. Solo il loro gatto miagola, seccato per essere stato svegliato dal vocione di Boris, poi torna ad acciambellarsi sulla poltrona.

Boris appoggia la valigia a terra, si sfila le scarpe e si affaccia sulla porta della camera da letto: Valery ha cercato di aspettarlo sveglio leggendo un libro, ma non dev’essere una lettura molto interessante, perché ha ceduto al sonno, un braccio allungato verso il lato del letto dove dorme Boris, il quale non ha proprio cuore di svegliarlo.

Sorride, si spoglia silenziosamente, prende il libro di Valery e lo appoggia sul comodino, poi si infila sotto le coperte.

Nonostante il jet lag, è sempre Boris a svegliarsi per primo la mattina dopo; accarezza delicatamente la spalla di Valery, che si gira verso di lui ancor prima di essere completamente sveglio.

“ ‘giorno…”

“Buongiorno a te, Valera,” ridacchia.

“Mmh, a che ora sei tornato ieri sera?”

“Molto tardi.”

“Potevi svegliarmi.”

“No, dormivi troppo bene.”

“Però adesso sono sveglio.”

Valery apre su di lui due occhi che brillano di malizia e Boris reclama subito le sue labbra, ma quando Valery gli solleva la giacca del pigiama, lo ferma.

“Aspetta, ti ho portato una cosa dal viaggio.”

“Borja, sai che adoro i tuoi regali, ma è davvero questo il momento più appropriato?” Valery cattura la mano di Boris, appoggiandola sul suo inguine, mentre inarca un sopracciglio.

Boris chiude la mano attorno alla sua erezione e Valery geme, nascondendo il viso sul suo collo.

“In realtà, il mio regalo riguarda questo. È… è una specie di esperienza.”

Gli occhi di Valery si accendono di interesse.

“Dovresti andare in Italia più spesso, se ti ispira così. Cos’è?”

“Spogliati, sdraiati sulla schiena e chiudi gli occhi,” lo istruisce Boris, senza rispondere alla domanda: vuole che sia una sorpresa.

Si alza dal letto per frugare nella valigia, ma all’ultimo si volta e sorprende Valery a guardarlo attraverso le palpebre semichiuse. Lo sapeva! Lo conosce troppo bene.

“Ti ho detto di chiudere gli occhi,” lo rimprovera divertito.

Valery ridacchia, ma questa volta obbedisce davvero.

Boris trova l’accendino di Valery, accende la candela e si avvicina lentamente al letto.

Valery sente i suoi passi e si lecca le labbra: “Sappi che sono molto, molto curioso.”

“Ora non muoverti,” sussurra Boris, che già pregusta i gemiti osceni del compagno.

Fa sciogliere per bene la cera, inclina la candela per far scivolare qualche goccia sul suo petto e…

Valery rotola giù dal letto ululando di dolore e corre in bagno a gettarsi addosso acqua fredda, lasciando Boris momentaneamente interdetto.

Cos’è successo?

“PORTAMI DEL GHIACCIO!” urla Valery.

Boris si riscuote immediatamente: ha la prontezza di spirito di spegnere la candela, per evitare di dover gestire contemporaneamente un Valery dolorante e un principio di incendio, poi corre in cucina, avvolge del ghiaccio in uno strofinaccio e prende la bottiglia dell’aceto, torna in camera, passa un braccio attorno alla vita di Valery e lo aiuta a sedersi sul letto, infine gli preme il ghiaccio sul petto, dove la pelle è già vistosamente arrossata.

“Mi… mi dispiace…” balbetta, ancora sotto shock.

“Boris, cosa diavolo ti è saltato in mente?” ringhia Valery, sibilando per il dolore.

“Non capisco, non doveva andare così.”

“Mi hai versato addosso della cera bollente, cos’altro ti aspettavi che succedesse?”

“Be’... ma… quell’uomo non ha reagito così, non sembrava fare tanto male.”

Valery dimentica immediatamente il suo dolore e guarda Boris assottigliando gli occhi.

“Quale uomo?” domanda con voce gelida.

“No, non è come pensi.”

“Quale uomo, Boris?” ripete Valery, e così Boris non può fare altro che raccontargli per filo e per segno cos’è successo.

Valery lo guarda a lungo, sbattendo lentamente le palpebre e Boris deglutisce nervosamente: forse non gli crede? Sì, la storia sembra assurda, ma è la verità!

Poi d’improvviso Valery sputacchia e scoppia a ridere a crepapelle, lasciandosi cadere sul materasso, con le lacrime agli occhi.

“Oh Borja… solo tu…” singhiozza tra le risate, “potevi entrare per errore… in un sex club!”

“Non farò mai più il buon samaritano,” brontola Boris, incrociando le braccia al petto.

“Oh no, ti prego amore, non cambiare mai.” 

Valery gli appoggia la mano su un ginocchio e lo accarezza adagio.

“Valera, ti giuro che non è accaduto nulla, non ho nemmeno mangiato in compagnia di quel ragazzo.”

“Hai rinunciato a ostriche e champagne per me?”

“Certamente! Non sarebbe stato appropriato.”

“Quanto sei dolce.”

“Mi credi?”

“Certo che ti credo, amore. Non preoccuparti, è tutto a posto.” Valery sposta la testa sulla sua coscia e la bacia per calmarlo.

“Però davvero, non capisco, a quell’uomo piaceva la cera calda… ha la pelle di amianto?” si domanda Boris, confuso.

“Mi fai vedere la candela che ti ha dato quel ragazzo, Sasha?”

Boris fruga in valigia e poi gliela porge.

“Stai attento: ho dovuto avvolgerla in un giornale perché è unta e macchia dappertutto, è davvero di qualità infima.”

“No Borja, in realtà è una candela fatta apposta per giochi di coppia o massaggi: vedi come basta una temperatura molto bassa a farla sciogliere? Così non brucia la pelle, a differenza della paraffina o della cera d’api.”

“Oh…” Boris abbassa gli occhi, sentendosi molto stupido.

“Apprezzo l’idea che hai avuto, ma la prossima volta che vuoi provare qualcosa di nuovo, ne parliamo prima, okay?”

“Mi dispiace, Valery. Io volevo solo...”

Valery lo bacia sulla guancia, “Lo so, non è successo niente, erano solo poche gocce.”

Valery scosta lo straccio col ghiaccio: la pelle è molto arrossata e gli fa un po’ male, ma non dovrebbe restare il segno.

Boris imbeve lo straccio nell’aceto e torna ad appoggiarlo alla sua pelle, facendo degli impacchi delicati.

“L’aceto impedirà alla pelle di fare le vesciche,” spiega.

“Sui giochi erotici dobbiamo ancora lavorarci, ma a prenderti cura di me sei promosso a pieni voti,” dice Valery, appoggiandogli un dito sulla punta del naso.

“Ti ho fatto del male…” mormora Boris, incredibilmente mortificato da quanto è successo, ma Valery non vuole che si tormenti così per uno sbaglio innocente, perciò lo bacia con molta più determinazione, mettendo bene in chiaro le sue intenzioni.

“Sono certo che troverai un modo per farmi sentire meglio.”

Boris gli strizza le natiche e lo trascina sopra di sé.

“Sarà il mio unico obiettivo della giornata.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Esattamente come dice la storia, qualora vogliate giocare con la cera, usate esclusivamente candele da massaggi, che sono fatte principalmente di olio di cocco o mandorle, burro di cacao o di karitè e altre sostanze vegetali che si sciolgono attorno ai 40°C-45°C, quindi non bruciano la pelle.  
Paraffina e cera d'api, invece, hanno un punto di fusione molto più alto, che può arrivare anche a 80°C e provocare dolorose ustioni: queste candele usatele solo per decorare la casa o in caso di black out.  
XOXO


	4. Scoperti

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Boris e Valery vivono insieme, ma nessuno lo sa, quindi ogni volta che Svetlana, la figlia di Boris va a trovarlo a Mosca, lo statista costringe Valery a fare le valigie e andare in albergo per qualche giorno.  
Svetlana avvisa sempre in anticipo prima di passare, ma se ci fosse un cambio di programma dell'ultimo minuto mentre Valery e Boris sono impegnati in... attività ricreative?  
(scritta su prompt di Potter012)

Il telefono squilla e Boris risponde seccamente, “Shcherbina”, ma la sua voce si addolcisce subito.

“Svetusha, bambina mia, come stai? Ogni tanto ti ricordi ancora del tuo vecchio papà.”

Valery sta leggendo un articolo scientifico sdraiato sul divano e alza gli occhi al cielo: quando ci si mette, Boris sa essere così drammatico! 

È vero che non si vedono spesso, perché sua figlia vive in Svezia, ma si telefonano almeno una volta a settimana.

A suo parere Boris non dovrebbe far sentire in colpa Svetlana giocando la carta del _ “ora che sei cresciuta trascuri il tuo vecchio genitore” _ , ma è anche vero che lui non ha figli, quindi non può parlare per esperienza.

Dopo le solite domande di rito (come stai? Il mio adorato nipotino è cresciuto? Il lavoro va bene?) Boris ha un attimo di esitazione.

“Tra due settimane? Eh… no, no, sono a Mosca… va bene… no, no, non c’è nessun problema, cosa vai dicendo? Ci vediamo tra quindici giorni, allora. Ciao, dai un bacio al piccolo Olegushka da parte mia. Come? Uh, sì, salutami anche tuo marito,” borbotta alla fine, senza troppa convinzione.

Quando Boris riaggancia, Valery sa già cosa sta per succedere, è un film che ha già visto, ma stavolta darà al suo compagno del filo da torcere. Si trincera dietro la sua rivista e non dice nulla, neppure quando Boris si schiarisce la gola per affrontare l’argomento.

“Era mia figlia.”

“Ho sentito,” replica asciutto Valery, “Sta bene?”

“Sì, sì, stanno tutti bene.”

“Ottimo.”

“Uhm, Valera?”

“Sì?”

Boris sposta leggermente le ginocchia di Valery per sedersi sul divano: “Svetusha verrà a trovarmi tra un paio di settimane.”

“Quindi?”

Boris sospira, abbassando la rivista di Valery e incontrando i suoi occhi, non particolarmente dolci in questo momento.

“Hai deciso di rendermi le cose difficili, vero? Di accanirti contro di me anche se sai quanto sia duro tutto questo e quanto mi sento in colpa.”

“Mi dispiace, Borenka, ma la carta del pietismo con me non funziona. A dire il vero non credo che funzioni nemmeno con tua figlia.”

Boris cerca allora di rabbonirlo, accarezzandogli il ginocchio: “Resterà solo pochi giorni e ti prenoterò una stanza nel miglior hotel della città, come faccio sempre.”

“Non è questo il punto e tu lo sai.”

Quando si sono resi conto di essere follemente innamorati, Boris e Valery non hanno perso tempo, hanno venduto i loro appartamenti per comprarne uno assieme, ma non l’hanno detto a nessuno.

La prudenza è normale, in un Paese dove una relazione come la loro non è illegale ma certamente poco accetta; tuttavia molte coppie sono dichiarate almeno con i loro familiari e amici più intimi. 

Loro no, e questo diventa un problema, perché tutte le volte che la figlia di Boris viene a Mosca a trovarlo, Valery deve fare i bagagli in fretta e furia, trasferirsi qualche giorno in albergo e fingere che loro due siano semplicemente buoni amici.

È più di un anno che va avanti così e, sebbene Valery comprenda le paure di Boris, sta iniziando a stancarsi. Inoltre sta con lui e ha intenzione di restarci per sempre, quindi pensa sia giusto che la famiglia di Boris lo conosca non più come  _ “il professor Legasov, il mio più caro amico” _ , ma come  _ “Valera, il mio amore” _ .

“Gliene parlerò, te lo prometto,” dice Boris, ma anche questo è un ritornello che Valery ha già sentito: in alcune cose il suo compagno è un politico fin nel midollo.

“Questa volta?”

“Uh… no… non così presto, ma prima o poi lo farò.”

“Posso sperare che accada nei prossimi trent’anni? Perché sai, oltre quella data non garantisco più la mia presenza in questo mondo.”

Boris si alza ed emette un ringhio frustrato: “Vorrei vedere se dovessi confessarlo a un tuo familiare! Parli così perché non ne hai.”

“Sì che ce l’ho.”

Boris gli lancia un’occhiataccia: “La tua prozia Inessa non conta: ha 95 anni, soffre di demenza senile e dopo un minuto si è già scordata ciò che le hai detto.”

Valery fa una smorfia e tace: questo è un buon punto, in effetti.

“Una figlia è diversa,” spiega Boris, “Ho un nuovo compagno dopo sua madre, un uomo per di più! Cosa faccio se Svetusha non capisce? Se mi odia? Lei è la mia bambina, non voglio perderla!”

Valery alza gli occhi al cielo: Boris non è semplicemente drammatico, lo è a livelli professionali, potrebbe tenerci delle lezioni universitarie.

“Prima di tutto Svetlana non è più una bambina, ha passato i trent’anni…”

“Non importa!” lo interrompe Boris, “Lei sarà sempre la mia bambina.”

“E in ogni caso,” prosegue Valery, “è la persona di mentalità più aperta che io conosca. Ha sposato un hippie svedese!”

“Sai che non voglio parlare di questo,” borbotta Boris, incupendosi.

In realtà, dentro di sé sa che Alexander è un ottimo marito, nonostante il suo aspetto da selvaggio alla Tarzan. In casa non si risparmia mai e non ha mai delegato l’allevamento del piccolo Oleg solo alla madre, andando in giro a divertirsi con gli amici, come avrebbero fatto molti altri uomini.

Tuttavia non era questo il genere d’uomo che si era prefigurato come marito della sua unica figlia.

“Se c’è una persona che può capire, quella è Svetlana,” insiste Valery, riscuotendolo dai suoi pensieri, “e poi ti vuole bene, non ti odierebbe mai!”

“Lo farò,” promette Boris, “glielo dirò. So quanto sia fastidiosa per te questa situazione e nemmeno a me piace saperti in albergo invece che qui a casa nostra, ma ho bisogno di più tempo per dirglielo.”

Alla fine Valery si arrende, perché si rende conto Boris ha davvero paura di ciò che potrebbe pensare la figlia, e capisce quanto sia difficile per lui: sua moglie è morta quando Svetlana aveva solo tredici anni e a Boris non era rimasta che lei, l’ha cresciuta da solo, è normale che sia diventato iperprotettivo e ansioso nei suoi confronti.

“Va bene, me ne andrò in albergo,” risponde, riprendendo a leggere la sua rivista, “ma questa sera cucini tu.”

Boris aggrotta la fronte: “Cucino io tutti i giorni.”

“Sì, ma adesso posso lasciartelo fare senza sentirmi in colpa,” e stavolta non riesce proprio a nascondere un sorriso.

“Tu…” Boris getta a terra la rivista e si lancia su Valery con un ringhio giocoso.

Circa una settimana dopo questo episodio, Boris sta spingendo Valery contro il muro, divorandogli le labbra. È iniziato con qualche bacio innocente sul divano, ma la situazione si è rapidamente riscaldata.

Raggiungono la camera da letto alla cieca e si spogliano frettolosamente; Valery si sdraia sul letto e si solleva sui gomiti per guardare Boris che è rimasto in mutande, la sua erezione che tende la stoffa.

“Che cos’hai lì per me, compagno?” scherza, mordicchiandosi un dito.

Boris lo guarda negli occhi e si afferra i genitali.

“Qualcosa di grosso.”

“Hm, sì, molto grosso. Voglio prenderlo.” Valery si tocca allusivamente il labbro superiore con la punta della lingua: “Vieni qua.”

“Che boccaccia.”

“Tappamela, se non vuoi sentirmi parlare.”

Boris getta le mutande sul pavimento e gattona sul letto: “Preparati.”

Gli ci è voluto un po’ per abituarsi a un linguaggio volgare in camera da letto, ma ora lo trova estremamente eccitante.

Valery lambisce appena il glande di Boris con la lingua, stuzzicandolo senza fretta: hanno tutto il pomeriggio a disposizione e vuole godersi ogni istante; bacia lentamente l’asta, scendendo verso la base, fino a raggiungere la pelle sensibile dello scroto, mentre con le mani risale lungo le sue cosce fino ad afferrargli le natiche. Boris è sempre pronto a fare complimenti sul fondoschiena di Valery, ma anche il suo non è niente male.

Boris, inginocchiato su di lui, si appoggia alla testata del letto per non crollargli addosso e chiude gli occhi quando Valery lo prende in bocca, il fiato corto, le cosce che tremano vistosamente.

Un’imprecazione gli sfugge dalla labbra quando la lingua di Valery gli circonda il glande, stuzzicando il frenulo: ha un talento speciale per i pompini e Boris ne è completamente succube.

“Sì, così, prendilo, prendilo tutto…”

Valery mugola attorno alla sua erezione e quel suono osceno spinge Boris pericolosamente vicino all’orgasmo, ma purtroppo il momento è disturbato da qualcuno giù in strada che suona insistentemente il clacson.

Se non fosse così occupato, Boris si affaccerebbe alla finestra e getterebbe una secchiata d’acqua per farlo smettere.

“Yoo-ooh, papà, sei in casa?” strilla qualcuno dalla strada. 

Boris spalanca gli occhi, terrorizzato: è sua figlia!

“Valera… Valera, fermati...”

Ma Valery non l’ha sentito e continua a succhiarlo con entusiasmo; Boris deve appoggiargli una mano sulla fronte per fermarlo.

“Valery!”

“Cosa c’è?”

“Ho sentito la voce di mia figlia.”

“È impossibile.”

“Papà?” grida di nuovo Svetlana, e Valery inarca un sopracciglio: “Oh, invece è proprio lei. Ma non doveva arrivare settimana prossima?”

Boris salta giù dal letto, alla ricerca frenetica dei suoi vestiti.

“Merda, merda, merda! Avranno cambiato idea all’ultimo minuto. È colpa di quell’hippie di suo marito, che le ha insegnato una vita senza regole.”

Valery inizia a ridere come un matto per la situazione ridicola e imbarazzante: normalmente sono i figli a doversi rivestire in tutta fretta quando stanno per essere sorpresi dai genitori a pomiciare sul divano con il loro partner, non il contrario!

Tuttavia, Boris non condivide il suo umorismo: è in uno stato di panico totale e la sua mente sta cercando febbrilmente una scusa per giustificare la presenza di Valery lì. Si gira verso il letto per chiedergli aiuto, ma si accorge che Valery è ancora sdraiato, nudo e divertito, e non sembra avere intenzione di rivestirsi.

“Vestiti!” urla, “Svetusha ha le chiavi e sarà qui in un minuto.”

“Stavo pensando che forse è un segno del destino e dovremmo dirle che noi…”

“NO!” lo interrompe Boris, urlando, “ho detto non adesso. Dove diavolo è la mia camicia?”

“Sulla sedia,” sospira Valery.

Boris saltella a prenderla, con i pantaloni ancora arrotolati attorno alle ginocchia, rischiando di inciampare e finire faccia a terra, poi infila il suo pene, ancora eretto, dentro le mutande, con una manovra così brusca che Valery sussulta: deve aver fatto male.

“Borja, per l’amor del cielo, calmati.”

“Valera,” lo supplica Boris, “esci da qui in qualche modo senza farti vedere… dalla scala antincendio!”

“Stai scherzando, vero?” protesta, basito, “Non ho alcuna intenzione di andarmene da casa mia di nascosto, come se fossi un ladro…”

Ma Boris non lo ascolta già più: è uscito dalla camera sbattendo la porta ed è corso al portone d’ingresso, un attimo prima che Svetlana inserisca le chiavi nella toppa.

“Svetusha, amore mio! Cosa ci fai qui? Ti aspettavo per settimana prossima,” grida Boris affannato, socchiudendo appena la porta.

“Oh papà, allora sei in casa. Perché non mi hai risposto?”

“Non mi metto a urlare dalla finestra come lo strillone dei giornali, sono una persona civile, io,” brontola.

La figlia lo guarda con affetto: “Giusto. Noi abbiamo fatto un cambio di programma all’ultimo minuto: alcuni miei ex compagni dell’università sono a Mosca questa settimana, quindi ho pensato di unire le due cose: venire a trovare te e fare una rimpatriata con loro. Spero non sia un problema per te.”

“Ma no, tesoro, cosa dici? Anzi, hai avuto un’ottima idea.”

Solo in quel momento Boris nota il marito di sua figlia, in piedi dietro di lei, e lo saluta con un educato cenno del capo (ha ancora quei capelli lunghi da Tarzan, nota con disappunto).

“Ma dov’è il mio nipotino?”

“Questa volta lo abbiamo lasciato a casa: è un viaggio lungo fino a Mosca, e il padre di Alexander gli aveva promesso di portarlo a vedere l’aurora boreale.”

“Capisco. Certo, sarà una bella esperienza per lui.”

“Dovevi vedere quanto era eccitato, non lo tenevamo più!”

“Immagino.”

“Ehm, senti papà, pensi di farci entrare in casa prima o poi?” domanda Svetlana con aria divertita.

“Ah sì, ecco…”

“Oh, sei impegnato? Scusa, avrei dovuto chiamarti prima.”

“Ma cosa stai dicendo? Sei sempre la benvenuta! È solo che… che non ho avuto modo di sistemare, c’è un po’ di disordine in giro.”

“Lo dico sempre a tuo padre, che dovrebbe  **erigere ** un programma per le pulizie.”

La voce allegra, quasi cinguettante di Valery, si fa sentire alle spalle di Boris, che si volta fulminandolo con gli occhi:  _ “Non eravamo d’accordo che te ne saresti andato dalla finestra?” _

_ “No, io non ero affatto d’accordo,” _ risponde lo sguardo sfrontato di Valery.

_ “E cosa sono queste allusioni volgari?” _

_ “Fino a un minuto fa non ti dispiacevano.” _

“Oh, professor Legasov, salve!” esclama Svetlana, spingendo la porta per entrare, “Alex, amore, ricordi il professor Legasov, l’amico di papà?”

Alexander, che non parla molto bene il russo, si limita a sfoderare un sorriso brillante, avvolgendo la mano di Valery tra le sue.

Se fossero un po’ più in confidenza, Valery si complimenterebbe con Svetlana per la scelta del marito, uno svedese biondo, dal fisico scolpito e alto addirittura più di Boris.

Svetlana posa la valigia e si guarda intorno, scuotendo la testa: “Papà, ma come fai a dire che la casa è in disordine? È perfetta.”

“Glielo dico sempre anch’io,” sospira Valery, “ma tuo padre è un vero maniaco dell’ordine: basta che ci sia un foglio fuori posto e subito lo deve sistemare.”

“Scusami tanto se non mi va di vivere in una discarica,” borbotta Boris, incrociando le braccia al petto, offeso.

Svetlana intuisce di aver trovato un alleato in Valery, e lo guarda sorridendo: “Pensi che quando ero piccola, non mi faceva andare a giocare con gli amici se prima non avevo riordinato la mia stanza.”

Valery guarda Boris, fingendo di essere profondamente sconvolto: “Buu, che padre severo!”

“Vero?”

“Avete finito, voi due?” sbuffa Boris, poi appoggia una mano sulla spalla di Valery, cercando di spingerlo verso la porta: “Valery, Svetusha e Alexander saranno stanchi per il lungo viaggio, quindi credo che dovresti…”

“Preparare il tè,” lo interrompe Valery, sottraendosi alla sua stretta come un’anguilla, “ottima idea.”

Boris gli lancia un’altra occhiataccia, ma Valery risponde con un sorrisetto e alza il mento in segno di sfida: tacerà sulla vera natura del loro rapporto perché gliel’ha promesso, ma se ne andrà quando lo deciderà lui, dopotutto quella è anche casa sua. E ha voglia di tenere Boris sulle spine per un po’, è divertente.

Svetlana e Alexander osservano un po’ perplessi lo scambio silenzioso di sguardi tra i due, infine è il marito a parlare nel suo russo stentato: “Tè è perfetto.”

Boris si muove per prendere il bollitore, ma Valery gli posa una mano sul braccio: “Faccio io, tu e tua figlia avrete tante cose da dirvi.”

Mentre padre e figlia chiacchierano, Valery mette il bollitore sul fuoco, prende il vassoio e le tazze, ma quando apre l’armadietto per prendere il barattolo del tè, si accorge che è decisamente fuori dalla sua portata.

Porta le mani sui fianchi e sospira pesantemente, abbassando la testa.

“Boris…”

“Cosa c’è?”

“Perché non lo metti un po’ più in alto, già che ci sei? Al piano di sopra, magari!”

“Be’, non posso certo tenere le cose a terra. E poi io ci arrivo benissimo.” Boris allunga un braccio e prende il barattolo, senza nemmeno doversi alzare in punta di piedi.

Valery lo prende con malagrazia e borbotta qualcosa di poco simpatico sulla sua altezza, ma Boris si limita a sorridere divertito.

Valery serve il tè, accompagnato da un vasto assortimento di biscotti e Boris ridacchia adagio.

“Cosa?” domanda Valery, guardandolo in tralice.

“Il tè… in realtà era una scusa per mangiare i biscotti.”

“Come se fossi l’unico a farlo,” ribatte, indicando il biscotto che Boris ha preso dal vassoio.

“Sì, ma non sono io quello che ogni lunedì dice di voler iniziare la dieta.”

“Oh, fa’ silenzio.”

Mentre sorseggiano il tè, Valery e Boris continuano a bisticciare e punzecchiarsi ridendo, finché lo statista non si accorge che la figlia li sta osservando attentamente, allora il suo sorriso crolla e sente il bisogno di inventare una scusa, nel terrore che Svetlana possa intuire qualcosa, pertanto le racconta che lui e l’amico stanno lavorando insieme a un progetto.

“Un progetto molto, molto importante,” Boris ride nervosamente, “Per questo Valery è spesso qui.”

“Oh sì,” gli fa eco Valery, assottigliando gli occhi, “si può dire che il nostro  **rapporto ** di lavoro sia diventato… estremamente  **intenso** , e questa è diventata per me una seconda casa.”

“Ma adesso il professor Legasov deve andare!” esclama Boris, schiacciandogli amabilmente un piede sotto al tavolo: un’altra allusione come quella e gli verrà un infarto.

“Sei sicuro papà?” domanda Svetlana, “se avete da fare non c’è problema, nel frattempo io e Alex disfiamo le valigie.”

In effetti la ragazza ha la sensazione di aver interrotto qualcosa dal momento in cui ha messo piede nell’appartamento del padre.

“Ma no, ma no, non possiamo proprio… lavorare adesso,” ribatte Boris.

“Sì, potrebbe essere sconveniente,” incalza Valery: si sta divertendo come non mai. Ha anche pensato di fare una boccaccia a Boris, in risposta al suo sguardo torvo, ma sarebbe troppo infantile.

“Infatti: è tardi e Valery deve tornare a casa sua, non è che vive qua per davvero, ah ah ah!” Boris lo afferra per un braccio, sollevandolo di peso, e lo spinge verso la porta, “Lo accompagno giù in strada e poi decidiamo cosa cucinare per cena, va bene?” dice, rivolto a sua figlia.

“Va… va bene…” balbetta Svetlana, decisamente stranita dal comportamento del padre, “Uh… arrivederci, professor Legasov, ci vediamo.”

“Oh, senz’altro,” Valery posa una mano sulla spalla di Boris, “non posso certo trascurare questo rapporto…”

“DI LAVORO!” lo interrompe Boris, temendo che Valery sia sul punto di portarli allo scoperto, e nemmeno si rende conto di aver detto lui qualcosa di molto ambiguo, infatti Valery deve mordersi l’interno delle guance per non scoppiare a ridere: prima di essere interrotti stavano facendo un ottimo lavoro, di là in camera.

“Esatto: è un…  **lavoro ** impegnativo, ma vale la pena dedicarci anima e  **corpo** ,” conclude Valery, prima di lasciare l’appartamento.

“Sei impazzito?” sibila Boris, chiudendo il portone alle sue spalle e accompagnando Valery giù per le scale.

Valery si morde le labbra e non risponde: vedere Boris così agitato è uno spettacolo, peccato non abbia potuto filmarlo.

“Vai in albergo e digli che devi spostare la prenotazione a oggi,” prosegue Boris, “Se fanno storie, chiamami, ci penso io.”

“Non ho con me nemmeno il pigiama e lo spazzolino,” si lamenta Valery.

“Lo so, lo so… comprane di nuovi. Ne avevi bisogno comunque.”

“Sei impossibile,” esclama Valery, ma gli passa lo stesso una mano dietro la nuca, per tirarlo a sé e baciarlo.

“Mi mancherai.”

Valery lo abbraccia un’ultima volta, “Passa una bella serata con tua figlia.”

Boris torna in casa e chiacchiera con sua figlia di lavoro e della Svezia, sorride deliziato quando Svetlana gli fa vedere le ultime foto di Oleg, ma quando è il momento di apparecchiare la tavola, Svetlana gli fa notare che ha messo quattro piatti, quando loro sono soltanto in tre.

“Perdona il tuo vecchio padre, Svetusha, è un idiota,” mormora Boris, portando via il piatto e il bicchiere, “è un vero idiota.”

È quasi mezzanotte quando il telefono suona.

Boris si acciglia, ma risponde: potrebbe essere il suo ufficio.

“Shcherbina.”

“Ehi…”

“Valera!” esclama Boris, poi si gira a guardare la porta chiusa della camera degli ospiti, dove stanno dormendo la figlia e il marito, ma sembra non si siano svegliati. “Com’è l’albergo?”

“Non lo so, sono nel mio ufficio.”

“Cosa, e perché?”

“Perché in questi giorni il Gran Prix di pattinaggio fa tappa a Mosca e a quanto pare non c’è verso di trovare una camera libera, in questo o in un altro albergo.”

“Ti avevo detto di chiamarmi, se c’erano problemi!”

“Boris, se l’albergo è pieno, è pieno. Cosa potevi fare, costruire una stanza al volo? Dormirò sulla brandina che ho qui in ufficio.”

Prima di conoscere Boris, Valery lo faceva spesso: non aveva nessuno che lo aspettava a casa, quindi lavorava fino a tardi e a volte era troppo stanco per tornare nel suo appartamento.

“Valera, mi dispiace.”

“La tua solidarietà non aiuterà la mia schiena, temo.”

Boris sospira: “Immagino che tu sia arrabbiato con me.”

“Ci ho provato: ho tenuto il broncio per un po’, ma non riesco ad arrabbiarmi seriamente con te.”

“Davvero?”

“Davvero.”

Boris si volta di nuovo verso la camera degli ospiti, poi copre il ricevitore con una mano e bisbiglia “ti amo e mi manchi.”

“Non vuoi sapere perché non sono più arrabbiato con te?”

“Perché mi ami anche tu?” domanda Boris speranzoso, e Valery sbuffa una risata.

“Lo sai che ti amo, ma in questo momento il motivo è un altro. Sono sdraiato sulla brandina, nudo, e mi sto toccando pensando a te.”

La cornetta quasi sfugge dalle mani di Boris, che si guarda intorno terrorizzato, come se Valery avesse appena usato un megafono per parlare e tutto il quartiere l’avesse sentito.

“Sei impazzito?”

“Niente affatto. Oggi siamo stati interrotti così bruscamente che mi è rimasta la voglia.”

Anche a Boris, a dire il vero, ma non è quello il punto: “Cosa fai se qualcuno entra nel tuo ufficio e ti scopre?” sibila.

“A quest’ora l’istituto è deserto, rilassati. Hmm...” un gemito sfugge dalle labbra di Valery e Boris riesce a immaginarselo, svergognatamente nudo, con una mano attorno alla sua erezione, e deve aggiustarsi i pantaloni, d’improvviso troppo stretti.

“In questo momento sono tutt’altro che rilassato.”

“Vuoi sentire?”

“Co… cosa?”

“La mia mano su di me. Vuoi sentirla?”

Boris cerca di deglutire, ma ha la bocca troppo secca: è una follia, ma lo vuole, cazzo se lo vuole.

“Sarai la mia rovina.”

Valery cerca di ridere, ma è troppo affannato per riuscirci, e Boris capisce che non ha mai smesso di toccarsi, mentre gli parla.

Impreca a bassa voce, tira il filo del telefono fino in camera e chiude la porta a chiave, sedendosi contro il muro.

“Cosa hai fatto, Boris?”

“Secondo te? Mi sono chiuso in camera: mia figlia e suo marito sono nell’altra stanza, non potevo restare in salotto.”

“Allora, vuoi sentirla?”

“Sì,” confessa Boris in un sussurro, e Valery abbassa la cornetta sul suo inguine, facendogli sentire la mano che scivola veloce sull’asta, sbattendo ritmicamente sulle palle.

Boris si morde le labbra per trattenere un gemito e si preme una mano sull’erezione: Valery non è lì, ma è come se lo fosse, e solo il sentire la sua voce e quei rumori, così espliciti, è incredibilmente eccitante.

Valery lo sa, e lo tiene in pugno.

“Ti stai toccando anche tu?” domanda Valery.

“Sì.”

“Sopra i pantaloni?”

“Sì…”

“Tiralo fuori.”

“Valery…”

“Dai, tiralo fuori e toccati, fammi sentire.”

Boris abbassa la cornetta del telefono per far sentire a Valery il rumore della cerniera dei pantaloni e il fruscio della biancheria intima che viene abbassata, poi finalmente chiude la mano attorno al suo cazzo per darsi sollievo; quando riprende a parlare con Valery è senza fiato: “Ti è piaciuto?”

“Oh sì… è il tuo turno adesso.”

“Per… per cosa?”

“Dimmi cosa fare.” 

Boris può sentire il sorriso nella voce di Valery.

“Accarezzati le palle, adagio, ma senza stringerle.”

“Ngh, lo sai che soffro il solletico.”

“Ma so anche che ti piace.”

Valery geme e ansima, ma segue le indicazioni di Boris.

“Ora puoi massaggiarle, se vuoi,” la voce di Boris è sempre più roca.

“Ti eccito, Borja?”

“Non sai quanto.”

“Stai per venire?”

“Sì, sto sgocciolando.”

“Aspetta, non ancora.”

Con un grande sforzo di volontà, Boris allontana la mano dal suo inguine, e si concentra sulla telefonata.

“Cos’altro vuoi che faccia? Dimmelo, Borja… hm...”

“Fai scivolare la mano dietro le palle, toccati il perineo, lentamente.”

“Oh, conosci tutti i miei… ah… punti deboli, vero?”

“Ora premici un dito, forte.”

“Bor… ah… AAH!” Valery si lascia andare a un lungo orgasmo vocale e a Boris basta chiudere gli occhi per vederlo, con la schiena inarcata e la testa gettata indietro.

La cornetta gli sfugge di mano e passa un po’ di tempo prima che Valery la recuperi.

“Adesso tocca a te, Borja, fammi sentire di nuovo la tua mano su di te.”

“Non durerò a lungo,” lo avverte: è un miracolo che non sia venuto ascoltando l’orgasmo di Valery.

Boris lo sente sbuffare una risatina molto soddisfatta, poi si lecca il palmo della mano abbassa di nuovo la cornetta del telefono sul suo inguine e pompa forte e veloce; quello che stanno facendo è strano, sconcio, ma Boris è incredibilmente eccitato. Grugnisce, quando l’orgasmo lo travolge e singhiozza il nome di Valery, poi appoggia di nuovo la cornetta all’orecchio.

“Boris? Sei ancora lì?”

“Appena,” ansima Boris, appoggiando la testa al muro, e Valery ridacchia.

“Deduco che la tua prima esperienza di sesso telefonico ti sia piaciuta.”

“Ho fatto un casino,” borbotta Boris.

“Dimmi cosa hai fatto.”

“Non ti sei ancora stancato?”

“Di questo? No.”

“Mi sono macchiato la camicia e i pantaloni.”

Dovrà cercare di smacchiarli in bagno, non li porterebbe in lavanderia nemmeno sotto tortura.

“Sei in camera, non è successo nulla di grave. Pensa se ti avessi chiamato mentre eri in ufficio.”

“Avrei riagganciato!”

“Davvero Borja? Avresti rinunciato a questo?”

“E poi dici a me che sono impossibile!”

Valery ride adagio: “Buonanotte amore.”

“Anche a te, ti chiamo domani.”

La mattina seguente, Svetlana guarda con un po’ di sconcerto il filo del telefono che scompare sotto la porta della camera di suo padre.

“Papà, cos’è successo?”

“Oh, ieri sera ho ricevuto una chiamata molto… er… significativa, ma era tardi, così ho portato il telefono in camera per non svegliarvi,” spiega Boris, apparecchiando per la colazione. Solo all’ultimo si accorge che sta mettendo in tavola un piatto in più, di nuovo, e la ripone frettolosamente nella credenza. 

Ormai è talmente abituato alla presenza di Valery nella sua vita che quei gesti gli vengono automatici, e una parte di lui sa che Valery avrebbe il diritto di essere lì, sa che dovrebbe parlare a sua figlia della loro relazione e farle conoscere la verità: il suo uomo e sua figlia sono ugualmente importanti nella sua vita, non può continuare a tenerli separati per sempre.

Svetlana non dice nulla, beve un sorso di tè e tamburella con le dita sulla tazza: sembra assorta nei suoi pensieri.

“È per quel progetto di lavoro di cui parlavi ieri?” domanda infine.

“Eh… ah… diciamo di sì.”

“Dovresti dire al professor Legasov di non disturbarti la sera tardi. Insomma, io lo trovo molto maleducato,” sentenzia, addentando un biscotto.

“No, Valery non disturba mai,” ribatte Boris, e nemmeno si renda conto di quanto diventi veemente la sua voce, “può chiamare quando vuole perché è importante… cioè, quello che stiamo facendo è importante…” lo sguardo di Boris corre alla sedia vuota, “È davvero importante per me.”

Sua figlia fa una lunga pausa prima di parlare di nuovo: “Non credo tu abbia mai raccontato ad Alex come tu e il professor Legasov vi siete conosciuti.”

“Perché, capirebbe qualcosa?” borbotta Boris in un ucraino stretto e veloce, guadagnandosi un’occhiata di fuoco da parte della figlia.

“Va bene,” Boris abbassa gli occhi sulla sua tazza di tè e un sorriso dolce si fa strada sulle sue labbra, “Ci fu una riunione al Cremlino, alla presenza di Gorbachev e di tutti i vice ministri. Non una cosa che capita frequentemente, come immaginerai, quindi eravamo tutti inappuntabili. E poi entrò lui, questo professore, all’apparenza goffo e intimidito, e in qualche modo attirò la mia attenzione. Ma, bada bene, era solo apparenza, perché in realtà Valery è l’uomo più determinato e capace che abbia mai conosciuto. Pensa che, durante quella riunione…”

Alla fine della colazione, è Alexander che si alza, sparecchia e lava i piatti, mentre padre e figlia continuano a chiacchierare.

“Ti va di andare al cimitero a trovare la mamma?” domanda Boris, e Svetlana sorride, poggiando una mano sulla sua, “Certo, papà.”

La lapide è pulita, immacolata, e ci sono candele e fiori freschi, come se Olga Shcherbina fosse morta solo da pochi giorni, non più di vent’anni fa.

Boris racconta alla figlia qualche episodio di quando lui e la madre erano adolescenti, e di quanto fosse incredibile Olga, come fa sempre quando vengono al cimitero.

“Torniamo a casa?” domanda Boris dopo un po’, spazzando via alcune foglie secche dalla tomba con il fazzoletto.

“Vai tu, io tornerò un po’ più tardi: visto che sono qui in zona, vado a salutare i miei amici e ci organizziamo per la nostra rimpatriata.”

“Stai attenta, mi raccomando.”

Svetlana porta le mani sui fianchi, esasperata: “Papà, sto per compiere trentacinque anni!”

“E allora? Un povero genitore non può dire alla sua bambina di fare attenzione quando è in giro da sola?”

Svetlana sbuffa: suo padre non cambierà mai, ma poi lo bacia sulla guancia: “Starò attenta.”

E dopo un caffè con gli amici, ha in mente un altro posto dove andare.

Quando è uscita da cimitero Boris torna a guardare la lapide della moglie. 

“La nostra Svetusha è una brava ragazza con la testa sulle spalle e non dovrei tormentarla così, lo so. So anche che non è più una bambina, Ljona, ma una parte di me si rifiuta di accettare che è cresciuta.”

La foto della moglie pare guardarlo con aria di rimprovero e Boris sospira: “E anche suo marito è un bravo ragazzo, nonostante quei capelli e quel cognome impronunciabile! No, davvero,” prosegue, più calmo, “non avrei potuto desiderare nulla di meglio per Svetusha: sono innamorati, hanno creato una famiglia meravigliosa e sono felici. E…” Boris si gratta la nuca, quasi imbarazzato, muovendo col piede la ghiaia del vialetto, “spero non ti arrabbierai, se anch’io sono felice con Valera, perché lo sono.” Sprofonda le mani nelle tasche del cappotto e alza lo sguardo verso il cielo, “Non mi aspettavo di innamorarmi di nuovo, non stavo cercando qualcuno, Valery è semplicemente capitato, ma non potrei esserne più grato,” chiude gli occhi e sorride, “Lo amo, lo amo davvero.”

“Professor Legasov, posso entrare?” domanda Svetlana, dopo aver bussato sulla porta del suo ufficio.

Valery, preso in contropiede dalla visita inaspettata, impiega un attimo prima di reagire. “Svetlana! Certo, certo, accomodati. Cosa ci fai qui? Posso fare qualcosa per te?”

“A dire il vero, vorrei fare io qualcosa per te… Valery. Ti dispiace se ti chiamo Valery?”

“No, no, figurati…” balbetta lui, ma è sempre più confuso.

“Ottimo: sono venuta per riportarti a casa.”

“Non capisco.”

“A casa da quello stupido di mio padre: voi due vivete insieme, non è vero?”

Valery sbianca: come ha fatto a capirlo? Non importa, sicuramente è stato per qualcosa che ha detto o fatto, perché è un imbranato che non sa mentire.

E ora Boris lo ucciderà. 

No, non sta esagerando, come la volta in cui Boris è rimasto ammanettato al letto, questa volta lo ucciderà sul serio.

“No, no, hai frainteso! Io e Boris non… non…”

No, è inutile: Valery proprio non riesce a mentire e a negare il loro rapporto, quello che c’è tra loro è troppo importante: gli dispiace se questo causerà dei problemi a Boris, ma non ce la fa. Punto.

“Valery, dammi un po’ di credito,” lo rimprovera Svetlana, portando le mani sui fianchi e guardandolo in un modo che la fa assomigliare incredibilmente al padre.

“Da cosa l’hai capito?” domanda Valery, chinando la testa.

“Da vari indizi: l’appartamento è grande e nella camera padronale c’è un letto matrimoniale. È una casa per due persone.”

“Forse gli piace semplicemente stare comodo,” azzarda Valery. Magari può ancora salvarsi in qualche modo.

“Un uomo pragmatico come lui? Se vivesse da solo, avrebbe un monolocale. No, mi correggo, un bilocale: una stanza per lui e una stanza per i suoi vestiti.

Valery non può proprio trattenere una risata: la divisione del guardaroba è stato motivo di attrito feroce, quando sono andati a vivere insieme.

“E poi sia ieri sera che stamattina, papà ha apparecchiato la tavola per quattro, come se mancasse qualcuno.”

“Oh…”

“Ma soprattutto l’ho capito da come bisticciavate ieri pomeriggio.”

Valery aggrotta la fronte: “Noi litigavamo e tu hai capito che stiamo insieme?”

“Quelli non erano litigi: sono cresciuta in una casa dove quei bisticci d’amore erano all’ordine del giorno, riconosco i segni.”

“Come una vecchia coppia sposata, uh?”

“Esattamente.”

“A lui hai già detto che sai di noi?”

“No, starebbe ancora negando in preda a una crisi isterica: è per questo che voglio che torni a casa con me, così dovrà ammetterlo per forza. Immagino che questa notte avrai dormito in un albergo, vuoi che passiamo a ritirare i bagagli, prima?”

“Di solito è così, ma questa volta gli hotel erano tutti pieni per via del Gran Prix di pattinaggio.”

“E dove hai dormito, allora?” domanda la ragazza, sgranando gli occhi.

Valery indica la brandina da campo in fondo alla stanza, su cui è gettata una vecchia coperta di lana ispida, e il viso di Svetlana assume un’espressione indignata.

“E mio papà lo sa?”

“Sì.”

“È inaudito, come può lasciarti dormire su una brandina come un carcerato per colpa delle sue paranoie?”

Valery tenta di placarla: “Non è così male, sai? Prima di conoscere Boris, mi capitava spesso di restare a dormire qui in ufficio.”

Svetlana alza le mani, colpita da un pensiero: “Aspetta, prima hai detto che ‘di solito’ vai in albergo: da quanto vivete insieme tu e mio papà?”

“Abbiamo comprato quell’appartamento circa un anno fa.”

“Così tanto? Ma quando chiamo, risponde sempre lui al telefono.”

“È perché ha voluto installare due linee telefoniche diverse, per precauzione, una per me e una per lui.”

Svetlana si massaggia le tempie, sempre più basita: “Assurdo… e lui ti ha cacciato da casa vostra ogni volta che sono venuta a Mosca a trovarlo?”

“Ora, cacciato è un termine un po’ forte…”

“Oh papà!” esclama Svetlana, sbattendo un piede a terra, “Sono così furiosa con te adesso!”

“No, ti prego, non esserlo.”

“Perché, a te sta bene essere trattato come se non esistessi, o come qualcosa da nascondere? Valery, lui è un prepotente, ma tu devi cercare di importi!”

“No, certo che non mi fa piacere, discutiamo spesso per via di questo, ma ti chiedo di metterti nei suoi panni: quello che c’è tra noi è qualcosa di nuovo e di diverso per lui, Boris non ha mai… io sono il suo primo uomo e parlarne a qualcun altro, seppure una figlia, non è facile per lui.”

“Se papà crede che mi sarei arrabbiata perché sta con un uomo, allora mi conosce poco.”

“In realtà non penso che tema il tuo giudizio, nel suo cuore sa che puoi capire, ma credo che abbia paura di ferirti e farti soffrire, non vuole che tu pensi che ha messo da parte tua madre, perché tu sarai sempre...”

“... la sua bambina, anche se sono adulta e la mamma è morta moltissimi anni fa,” conclude Svetlana con un sospiro, sedendosi sul bordo della scrivania, “hai ragione tu, questo è proprio tipico di papà.”

“Quindi vacci piano con lui, te lo chiedo per favore. È grande e grosso, ma si ferisce facilmente.”

Svetlana lo guarda con un sorriso dolce.

“Grazie, Valery.”

“Per cosa?”

“Papà è raggiante.”

“Mah,” si schermisce Valery, “è merito tuo: è sempre tanto felice di vederti.”

Ma la ragazza scuote la testa: “Dopo la morte della mamma, credevo che non l’avrei più visto sorridere, non a quel modo. Certo, sorride a me e a Olegushka, e se lo minaccio abbastanza, anche ad Alexander, ma non come sorrideva alla mamma. Ieri pomeriggio, mentre scherzavate tra voi, ho rivisto di nuovo quel sorriso. È bello vederlo di nuovo così e sapere che è felice, quindi grazie.”

Valery non sa cosa dire, ha paura di commuoversi un po’ troppo se solo provasse a parlare, quindi si limita a serrare le labbra e annuire con gratitudine.

“Ovviamente,” Svetlana raddrizza la schiena, ricordandogli d’un tratto che è figlia di un imponente ucraino, “tu continuerai a renderlo felice per sempre, vero?”

Ah, l’immancabile discorso ‘spezzagli-il-cuore-e-io-ti-spezzerò-il-collo’.

Non ce n’è alcun bisogno, ma è comunque molto efficace.

“Certo. E… anche lui mi rende molto felice.”

“Torniamo a casa, allora,” dice Svetlana prendendolo sottobraccio. “Comunque, penso che farò pesare a papà il fatto di avermi nascosto di avere una relazione, giusto un po’.”

“Oh… e perché?”

“Tu non lo conosci! Quando ero ragazza faceva pedinare i ragazzi che mi piacevano da un suo conoscente del KGB e aveva i loro dossier.”

“Cosa?”

“Giuro! Ovviamente quelli si spaventavano a morte e scappavano via senza farsi più vedere.”

“Oh, santo cielo…” borbotta Valery, stropicciandosi la faccia: in qualche modo, non fa fatica a crederlo.

“Alexander è l’unico che non si è mai lasciato intimidire.”

“Ragazzo coraggioso.”

“A dire il vero penso che Alex abbia semplicemente capito che papà voleva solo proteggermi e non se l’è mai presa.”

“E io credo che, nonostante tutto, a tuo padre piaccia.”

“Sì, ma non lo ammetterà mai.”

“No, nemmeno in un milione di anni!”

I due si guardano negli occhi e scoppiano a ridere, mentre continuano a camminare verso casa.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nessuna avvertenza particolare su questo kink, ma se volete fare phone sex o phone texting, assicuratevi di non mettere il vostro partner in situazioni imbarazzanti.


	5. Gelosia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Valery ha un nuovo collega, giovane e aitante.  
Boris è terribilmente geloso.

Boris porta le mani sui fianchi e osserva soddisfatto la tavola che ha apparecchiato: tovaglia in raso, posate d’argento, candele, rose rosse, e per cena tartine al caviale e lo stufato preferito di Valery.

Lui indossa un completo grigio scuro e una cravatta color petrolio, uno dei primi regali di Valery, e i suoi capelli grigi sono pettinati con cura.

Non è il loro anniversario e non festeggiano una ricorrenza particolare oggi, Boris vuole solo fare qualcosa di bello per il suo compagno: non importa quanto tempo sia passato, non si stanca mai di tenere vivo il romanticismo e passare una serata speciale assieme a lui.

Tuttavia il tempo passa e Valery ancora non ritorna: a volte capita che faccia straordinari e si attardi nel suo laboratorio, ma quando si fanno le dieci di sera, inizia a preoccuparsi.

Sta per chiamarlo in ufficio, quando sente la chiave girare nella toppa e Valery entra in casa quasi incespicando sui suoi piedi.

Boris si acciglia: Valery è imbranato, ma non così tanto.

“Valera, stai bene?”

“Hm? Sì, sì,” si toglie il cappotto, posandolo con qualche difficoltà sull’appendiabiti all’ingresso, “Non mi ero accorto che si era fatto così tardi, il fatto è che…” Valery si volta verso la cucina e si zittisce davanti alla tavola imbandita, i fiori e le candele, ma invece di reagire come Boris si aspetta, ossia con un sorriso, sembra dispiaciuto, quasi mortificato.

“Qualcosa non va?” chiede Boris, confuso dal suo comportamento.

Valery si sfila gli occhiali per massaggiarsi gli occhi e sospira: “Accidenti, ora mi sento veramente in colpa. Oh amore, mi spiace davvero.”

“Per cosa?”

Valery lo raggiunge e gli prende il viso tra le mani: “Perché tu sei splendido, hai preparato questa meravigliosa cena per noi, ma io ho già mangiato con i miei colleghi. Per questo ho fatto così tardi.”

“Hai anche bevuto.”

Ora che gli è così vicino, Boris può sentire l’odore di vodka nel suo alito; il suo non è un rimprovero, dal momento che lui beve spesso e volentieri quando esce con i suoi amici, ma è curioso, perché Valery non è un uomo socievole e beve raramente.

“Due o tre bicchieri,” ammette. 

Ecco perché barcollava, quando è entrato in casa.

“Festeggiavate qualcosa?”

Valery sorride quasi con sollievo: “Sì: c’è un nuovo membro nello staff del laboratorio e questa volta è proprio uno capace e in gamba! Ormai non ci speravo più. E pensa che ha offerto la cena a tutti noi.”

Dopo che due colleghi sono andati in pensione, il dipartimento di Valery si è trovato sotto organico e i rimpiazzi che hanno cercato si sono rivelati uno peggio dell’altro: due persone in realtà provenivano da altri campi della fisica e non sono stati d’aiuto, una persona era stata imposta dal comitato centrale e si era rivelato un incompetente (cacciato prontamente), l’ultimo aveva addirittura falsificato il suo curriculum.

Sono stati mesi molto stressanti e faticosi per Valery, perciò, se ora è arrivata una persona competente in grado di aiutarlo ed alleggerirgli il carico di lavoro, Boris non può che esserne felice.

“Non preoccuparti per la nostra cena, sarà per un’altra volta.”

“Mi sento terribilmente in colpa lo stesso. Tu almeno hai mangiato qualcosa?”

“No, aspettavo te.”

Valery appoggia la fronte alla sua: “Senti cosa facciamo: tu mangi qualcosa mentre io mi faccio una doccia, e poi vediamo se possiamo salvare la serata.”

“Ottima idea, mi piace.”

Boris lo lascia andare in bagno e mangia velocemente qualcosa, ripone in frigorifero gli avanzi per l’indomani e spegne le candele; nel frattempo sente Valery chiudere l’acqua e poco dopo il suo compagno riappare in cucina, con indosso solo l’accappatoio.

Un sorriso malizioso si fa strada sul viso lentigginoso e Boris si lecca le labbra: ormai conosce bene quello sguardo, significa che Valery ha in mente qualcosa di nuovo da provare.

“Siediti,” ordina, e quando vede che Boris inizia a spogliarsi, lo ferma, “No, resta vestito.”

Boris apre la bocca per protestare e fargli presente che certe attività è meglio svolgerle nudi per non dover lottare con macchie imbarazzanti in un secondo momento, ma poi nota il sorriso di apprezzamento di Valery che corre lungo il suo corpo, perciò si zittisce e si siede.

Boris ama vestirsi bene ed essere sempre in ordine ed elegante, ma per lui è sempre stata una questione di dignità (e va bene, anche un po’ di vanità), non si è mai considerato particolarmente sensuale con indosso un completo da lavoro.

Valery la vede in maniera radicalmente opposta, a giudicare dal suo sguardo incandescente e dall’erezione che spunta tra le pieghe dell’accappatoio.

Lo raggiunge, si siede a cavalcioni su di lui e lo afferra per la cravatta per attirarlo a sé, baciandolo avidamente.

“Non l’abbiamo mai fatto in questa posizione, vero?” domanda, già senza fiato.

Boris scuote la testa e poi armeggia impaziente con il nodo della cintura dell’accappatoio di Valery: lui preferisce vederlo nudo.

Valery lascia che Boris gli copra il petto e le spalle di baci, lascia che le sue mani grandi scivolino lungo la sua schiena nuda, e ha quasi le vertigini (o forse ha davvero bevuto troppo). Si sposta leggermente per poter slacciare i pantaloni di Boris, quando avverte uno strano scricchiolio.

Corruga le sopracciglia, confuso, mentre Boris sembra rendersi conto di quello che sta per accadere, perché spalanca gli occhi e abbraccia Valery per alzarsi, ma non fa in tempo a fare nulla, e un secondo dopo la sedia cede sotto il loro peso, e si ritrovano sdraiati a terra.

Resosi conto dell’accaduto, Valery scoppia a ridere, senza curarsi della botta rimediata e del dolore (sì, ha decisamente bevuto un po’ troppo), mentre Boris la prende molto meno bene e impreca a pieni polmoni.

“Dobbiamo comprare mobili più solidi!” Valery ride, sdraiato su Boris.

“Hm. Tu stai bene?”

“Sì, sì,” lo tranquillizza, picchiettando una mano sulla sua pancia, “sono atterrato sul morbido, ma forse è meglio optare per una posizione più tradizionale,” ride, inclinando la testa verso la camera da letto.

“Sono d’accordo.”

Si rialzano; Boris ha un po’ di dolore alla schiena, ma nulla di preoccupante, e un fastidioso pizzicore a una mano. Guardandola meglio, si accorge che vi è rimasta dentro una scheggia del legno della sedia.

“Arrivo subito,” dice a Valery, e va in bagno per toglierla con una pinzetta e disinfettarla, ma quando entra in camera, scopre che Valery è già addormentato e sta russando sonoramente: questo succede a chi non è abituato a bere.

Boris sospira, guardandolo con affetto, si sdraia e spegne la luce: si vede che non era serata, ma è sicuro che si rifaranno presto.

Tuttavia, il mattino dopo Boris non è più così sicuro: quel vago fastidio alla schiena dovuto alla caduta dalla sedia si è trasformato in un dolore penetrante, come se qualcuno gli avesse conficcato un coltello appena sopra i reni. Quando prova a girarsi, il dolore si fa ancora più intenso, e non riesce a trattenere un gemito, che sveglia il suo compagno.

“Ehi, che ore sono? Hm, ma è già mattina?” Valery sbatte lentamente le palpebre per mettere a fuoco il mondo.

“Sì,” risponde Boris, mentre cerca di girarsi su un fianco senza far capire a Valery quanto male abbia, ma la rigidità dei suoi movimenti lo tradisce.

“Borja, che cos’hai?”

“Nulla, nulla…” prova a minimizzare, ma in quel momento una nuova fitta lo fa sibilare.

“Be’, a me non sembra nulla.”

“La schiena…” confessa.

“Accidenti!” Valery si alza e corre all’armadietto dei medicinali in bagno, prendendo una pomata all’arnica contro i dolori, poi gli solleva la giacca del pigiama e lo massaggia delicatamente, ma Boris ha la sensazione che gli servirà qualcosa di più forte.

Non è abituato a stare male e si sente incredibilmente demoralizzato.

“Vuoi che chiami il dottore?”

“Portami il mio telefono, lo chiamo io.”

Nonostante sia un po’ preoccupato, Valery sorride: Boris non dimentica mai di essere prudente nel nascondere la loro relazione.

Venti minuti dopo è pronto per andare al lavoro, ma prima lascia una brocca d’acqua fresca sul comodino di Boris e lo bacia sulla tempia.

“Adesso vado, ma mi raccomando: se ti serve qualcosa chiamami, tornerò subito.”

“Non preoccuparti, è solo un banale mal di schiena.”

Boris non si fa sentire e Valery decide di prenderlo come un buon segno.

Proprio mentre si sta preparando per tornare a casa, c’è un problema con uno degli esperimenti in corso e Valery viene chiamato a risolverlo.

Occhieggia l’orologio e sospira: non vorrebbe fare tardi per la seconda sera di fila, ma il problema non è irrilevante e non sa se qualcun altro potrebbe gestirlo.

“Qualcosa non va?” chiede Amir, il nuovo collaboratore.

“Nulla: a quanto pare farò tardi anche stasera.”

“Aveva un altro appuntamento?” chiede l’uomo, inclinando la testa, poi sgrana gli occhi, come se avesse chiesto qualcosa di inopportuno, “Mi perdoni, non sono affari miei.”

“Non c’è problema: il… la mia compagna sta poco bene, quindi volevo tornare a casa per vedere come sta. Inoltre ieri sera aveva preparato una cena speciale, mentre io avevo già mangiato… diciamo che mi sento un po’ in colpa.”

Nonostante questo, Valery indossa camice e guanti, pronto per entrare in laboratorio, ma Amir lo ferma: “Posso controllare io l’esperimento, vada a casa, professor Legasov.”

Valery non vuole approfittare del suo nuovo collaboratore, anche lui deve tornare a casa, però è preoccupato per Boris: quel mal di schiena sembrava proprio forte.

“È sicuro che non sia un disturbo?”

“Assolutamente, la famiglia è sempre la cosa più importante.”

Quando Valery rientra, trova Boris seduto sul divano, con in braccio il loro gatto.

“Ehi, ti senti meglio?”

“Sì, il dottore mi ha fatto una iniezione di antidolorifico e mi ha detto di continuare per qualche giorno. Anche la pomata può aiutare.”

“Ne sono felice,” risponde Valery, chinandosi per baciarlo, poi si acciglia quando vede che Boris si alza lentamente.

“Dove vai?”

“A scaldare la cena.”

“Non se ne parla, faccio io,” dice, appoggiandogli una mano sul petto, “Per fortuna Amir mi ha sostituito e ho potuto tornare a casa prima.”

“Amir?”

“Il nostro nuovo collaboratore, ha detto che la famiglia è più importante del lavoro.”

“Mi piace, è un uomo saggio.”

“Sì, ed è anche un ricercatore eccellente. Stamattina, per esempio, ha revisionato un progetto che era in stallo da settimane, perché…”

Valery spiega perché Amir sia così bravo mentre riscalda lo stufato, mentre cenano e anche mentre lava i piatti, e d’improvviso a Boris piace molto meno.

Poi si calma e si dà dello stupido, perché il dipartimento di Valery è stato in difficoltà per mesi, è normale che ora parli in termini entusiasti di un bravo collega.

Decide di dimenticarsi di Amir e di dare una svolta alla serata baciando Valery sul collo, mentre si sta asciugando le mani nel grembiule, ma il professore lo ferma appoggiandogli scherzosamente una mano sulla bocca.

“Andiamoci piano per qualche giorno, non voglio che il tuo mal di schiena peggiori di nuovo.”

Boris gli bacia le dita e chiede con voce bassa: “Sei sicuro?”

Valery si morde le labbra: “Non me lo stai rendendo facile ma sì, sono sicuro. Dai, andiamo a letto, così posso spalmarti la pomata sulla schiena.”

Un paio di giorni dopo Boris si sente abbastanza bene da tornare in ufficio, e in pausa pranzo decide di andare all’Istituto Kurchatov, perché nel frattempo Valery non ha smesso di elogiare il suo nuovo collega, quindi è urgente che indaghi.

Non che Boris sia geloso, non ha alcuna ragione per esserlo, ma se qualcuno sta aiutando Valery così bene nel suo lavoro, è suo dovere conoscerlo e ringraziarlo.

È solo questo, davvero, dice a se stesso mentre prende l’ascensore.

Quando raggiunge l’ufficio di Valery, apre la porta senza bussare, come è solito fare, ma il suo compagno ha un ospite, un uomo giovane che alza su di lui due occhi incuriositi.

“Oh scusa Valery, non volevo disturbarti. Finisci pure il colloquio con il tuo studente, ci vediamo nella hall più tardi.”

Valery scuote la testa e ride: “No Boris, non è un mio studente, questo è Amir, il nostro nuovo collaboratore. Amir, questo è Boris Shcherbina, uh… un mio caro amico.”

Il mondo si ferma bruscamente.

Quello è Amir?

Non è minimamente come Boris se l’era immaginato. Nella sua mente Amir aveva suppergiù l’età di Valery, portava gli stessi occhiali spessi come fondi di bottiglia ed era un asociale, mentre quest’uomo potrebbe facilmente guadagnarsi da vivere come fotomodello: ha occhi scuri, folti capelli lisci e neri, zigomi affilati e labbra carnose e, quando si alza per stringere la mano a Boris, è impossibile non notare il fisico magro e atletico.

“Piacere di conoscerla.”

La stretta di mano di Amir è salda e la sua voce gradevole.

Per quanto si stia sforzando di mantenere un atteggiamento razionale, la gelosia sta vincendo senza troppi sforzi e quando stringe la mano di Amir, lo fa così forte da farlo sussultare.

“Avevi bisogno di qualcosa, Boris?”chiede Valery.

“Volevo chiederti se ti va di pranzare insieme.”

Se potesse, ora Boris trascinerebbe Valery lontano dal suo collega e lo chiuderebbe in una torre d’avorio.

“Non saprei… Stiamo revisionando dei dati importanti,” dice Valery, picchiettando con la penna sui fogli, ma Amir lo ferma, “Non c'è fretta, possiamo proseguire anche dopo. Anzi, ne approfitto per mangiare un boccone anch'io.”

“Oh. Perfetto, allora.”

La gelosia di Boris si innalza di un’altra, pericolosa tacca.

Finché glielo ha chiesto lui, Valery ha trovato una scusa, ma appena Amir ha parlato, ha cambiato idea. 

È già così grande l’influenza che ha su Valery?

La situazione a pranzo non migliora affatto, perché Valery non fa che parlare di quanto sia bravo e disponibile il suo nuovo collega e non si rende nemmeno conto di quanto Boris si sia fatto teso.

Dopo il caffè, il professore guarda velocemente l’orologio e si alza.

“Grazie per il pranzo, ma adesso devo proprio tornare in laboratorio. Ci vediamo stasera,” sorride e, nel passargli accanto, gli sfiora una spalla con la mano.

_ “Va tutto bene,” _ si dice,  _ “Tutto come sempre, Valery ama te, non lui,” _ ma la gelosia si affretta a ricordargli le parole di lode che Valery ha per Amir (brillante, gentile, intelligente, indispensabile). Ormai la sua mente è in pieno allarme rosso.

Boris arriva a casa per primo e decide di farsi una doccia bollente per rilassarsi. Mentre si spoglia, il suo sguardo cade sullo specchio che hanno in camera.

Boris non si è mai vergognato del suo aspetto, anzi, va fiero della sua statura e delle sue braccia muscolose, ma dopo aver visto Amir, si sente addosso tutti i suoi anni.

Inoltre, a furia di cucinare per Valery, è ingrassato un po’ troppo, riflette, affondando due dita nella sua pancia. Scommette che Amir ha degli addominali perfetti.

Guardandolo sotto questa luce, la gentilezza di Amir gli appare sempre più sospetta: di sicuro sta cercando di farsi bello con una subdola manovra per conquistare e portargli via il suo Valery.

Prima o poi Valery lo noterà, e non ci metterà molto a metterli a confronto, se non l’ha già fatto.

Ad esempio, l’altra sera, durante l’imbarazzante incidente della sedia rotta, Valery ha detto che devono comprare mobili più solidi e poi gli ha toccato la pancia, sicuramente alludeva al suo peso, e a ragione: si è davvero lasciato andare nell’ultimo periodo.

Davanti allo specchio, Boris ringhia adagio: non si arrenderà e non cederà Valery senza combattere, e non è troppo tardi! Gli basta mettersi a dieta e fare un po’ di moto per tornare in forma perfetta.

Fra breve Valery non si ricorderà più che aspetto ha Amir.

Decide di incominciare subito: quella sera mette davanti a uno stranito Valery una gustosa zuppa, mentre lui si accontenta di un’insalata scondita.

“Ma... mangi solo quella?”

“Sì, oggi ho mangiato un po’ troppo, sono a posto così.”

Non può certo confessare a Valery le sue debolezze e il timore di perderlo a causa di quella specie di principe da mille e una notte che lavora con lui, è troppo orgoglioso per farlo.

Tuttavia l’insalata fa schifo e la magra cena lo lascia insoddisfatto e con i crampi allo stomaco per la fame.

Eppure la sua segretaria non gli ha mai detto che fare una dieta fosse così dura, anche se lei è costantemente a dieta. Forse il suo stomaco deve solo abituarsi al fatto che mangia meno. Sì, dev’essere sicuramente così.

Il mattino seguente, Boris chiama il suo dottore per farsi rilasciare un certificato medico per poter frequentare una palestra: non basta perdere peso, deve anche mantenere il tono muscolare.

Valery lo raggiunge in salotto mentre Boris riaggancia la cornetta.

“Era il tuo medico?”

“Sì.”

“Ancora per quel dolore alla schiena?” si preoccupa il professore.

“Sì, vado a farmi visitare, per controllare che sia tutto a posto.”

“Adesso? E la colazione?”

“Mangerò qualcosa dopo la visita. Ci vediamo stasera.”

Boris lo bacia sulla fronte ed esce, lasciando Valery piuttosto perplesso: ieri sera a cena solo un’insalata e adesso rifiuta di fare colazione. Questo non è assolutamente da Boris.

Boris è convinto che fare esercizio fisico, sul tapis roulant o sulla cyclette, sarà un gioco da ragazzi per lui: ha fatto il servizio di leva, ha marciato sotto la pioggia e il sole, un’ora di attività fisica la mattina prima di andare in ufficio non è nulla a confronto di quello.

Tuttavia, così come per la dieta, è costretto a ricredersi in fretta: un quarto d’ora di corsa leggera ed è già ansimante e senza fiato, e deve sedersi su una panca. Oltretutto si sente privo di forze, perché, contrariamente a quanto ha detto a Valery, non si è fermato a fare colazione, avendo deciso di ridurre l’apporto di calorie al minimo indispensabile.

Ma deve stringere i denti e andare avanti, altrimenti quell’adone da laboratorio che risponde al nome di Amir gli porterà via Valera.

No, si dice con risolutezza, stringendo le labbra, non permetterà mai che accada.

Si siede sulla cyclette e inizia a pedalare di buona lena.

Purtroppo, Valery non gli sta rendendo facile il compito di dimagrire, perché quella sera è lui che gli fa trovare una bella cena.

“Visto che l’altra sera non ce la siamo goduta,” spiega

È un pensiero molto carino, ma Boris non può vanificare gli sforzi fatti e la neonata dieta, quindi mangia giusto un paio di bocconi, sperando che Valery non se ne accorga.

Speranza vana, perché invece il professore lo guarda un po’ offeso.

“Senti, lo so che la mia cucina non è buona come la tua, ma non è nemmeno così terribile.”

“No, no, non è quello,” lo placa Boris, allungando una mano attraverso il tavolo, “è che oggi la mia segretaria ha portato una torta fatta in casa e ne ho mangiata una fetta di troppo, tutto qua.”

“Capisco,” mormora Valery, ma dentro di non ne è affatto convinto: Boris si sta comportando in modo strano, da un paio di giorni lo percepisce lontano e distratto e ha davvero l’aria stanca, quasi provata.

Spera davvero che non sia nulla di grave.

La mattina seguente, quando si sveglia, i suoi dubbi vengono ulteriormente alimentati dal fatto che Boris è già uscito di casa, lasciandogli uno stringato biglietto sul cuscino: ha da fare, perciò è uscito prima.

Tutto questo non è normale.

Nel frattempo Boris ha appena finito di correre sul tapis roulant in palestra: ha di nuovo saltato la colazione e la prospettiva di accontentarsi di un’altra insalata per pranzo lo fa stare male.

Valery lo accusa sempre di essere esagerato e drammatico, ma questa volta è diverso: sente davvero girare la testa e…

… e quando riapre gli occhi è sdraiato su un letto d’ospedale, un’infermiera sopra di lui che sta controllando la velocità di infusione della sua flebo.

“Oh, si è svegliato, bene.”

“Cosa… cosa mi è successo?”

“È svenuto mentre era in palestra. Non si preoccupi, dagli esami del sangue sembra solo un vistoso calo di zuccheri.”

Boris non ne è sorpreso:, non ha mangiato quasi nulla negli ultimi giorni e in palestra è andato oltre i suoi limiti. Doveva prevedere che sarebbe successo.

“Ascolti,” prosegue l’infermiera, “In corridoio c’è un uomo che dice di essere un suo parente. Capelli rossi, lentiggini, occhiali, lo conosce?”

“Sì.”

“Posso farlo entrare? È fuori di sé dalla preoccupazione.”

“Ma certo.”

L’infermiera fa passare Valery e poi li lascia soli. Boris non ha nemmeno il tempo di aprire bocca che Valery gli è addosso e lo stringe forte.

“Come hai fatto a sapere che ero qui?”

“Stamattina sei uscito presto, così ti ho cercato in ufficio e la tua segretaria mi ha detto che eri in ospedale.”

“Mi dispiace.”

“Zitto! Qualunque cosa sia, la affronteremo insieme, mi senti? Verrai visitato dai migliori specialisti del Paese, farò venire dottori dall’estero, farò qualunque cosa.”

Boris si maledice mentalmente: Valery pensa che sia malato, che abbia qualcosa di grave.

“Amore calmati, non è nulla.”

“No, non è vero! Sei debole e mangi a malapena!”

“Ho solo avuto un calo di zuccheri, nulla di grave,” lo rassicura Boris, accarezzandogli la nuca.

Valery solleva il viso verso di lui.

“Davvero? Non mi stai nascondendo qualcosa per non farmi preoccupare?”

“No Valera. Prendi la mia cartella clinica.”

Valery prende la cartella, agganciata ai piedi del letto, e la sfoglia con Boris: in effetti dagli esami non è emerso nulla.

Tuttavia, mentre legge di sfuggita i suoi parametri, Boris nota qualcosa che lo fa sussultare, e strappa la cartella dalle mani di Valery: nome, data di nascita, età, altezza… tutto corretto. Ma il peso no, non può essere! Pesa esattamente quanto pesava tre giorni fa, prima di sottoporsi a quel supplizio!

“Non è possibile!” sbotta, “Cosa accidenti deve fare una persona per dimagrire?”

Valery sbatte lentamente le palpebre: “Aspetta, vuoi dire che ti eri messo a dieta? E perché non mi hai detto nulla? Accidenti Borja, mi hai fatto preoccupare da morire!”

Fantastico, adesso Valery è arrabbiato con lui.

“È tutta colpa di Amir!” ringhia, e il povero Valery lo guarda sconcertato: ci capisce sempre meno.

“Amir? Cosa c’entra il mio collega col fatto che ti sei messo a dieta? Boris, ciò che dici non ha alcun senso.”

“Certo che c’entra: è giovane, bello e magro, e se non faccio qualcosa ti porterà via da me!” esclama infervorato. Non aveva intenzione di rivelare a Valery le sue paure, ma almeno adesso hanno messo le carte in tavola.

Valery stringe le labbra in una linea severa e quando parla di nuovo, la sua voce si è fatta di ghiaccio.

“È questo che pensi di me? Che ti lascerei per il primo bellimbusto che incontro?”

“Valera…” Boris solleva una mano verso di lui, ma Valery si alza e se ne va, sbattendo la porta.

Ci vogliono tre dottori per impedire a Boris di lasciare l’ospedale scalzo e con indosso il camice, e convincerlo prima a bere una fiala ricostituente, firmare il foglio di dimissioni e rivestirsi.

Quando entra in casa, Boris ha il cuore in gola: ha paura che Valery sia talmente arrabbiato da essere andato via di casa.

Invece no, è seduto sul loro letto a gambe incrociate, circondato da uno tsunami di vestiti e lo sta sfidando con lo sguardo a lamentarsi.

Boris e Valery odiano litigare, li fa stare male, ma ogni tanto capita ugualmente, perché a modo loro sono entrambi testardi e intransigenti, perciò hanno raggiunto uno strano accordo: quando litigano, invece di urlarsi addosso, Boris smette di cucinare per un po’, mentre Valery gli mette in disordine i vestiti.

Normalmente si limita a mischiargli i calzini o a stropicciargli qualche camicia, ma adesso l’intero guardaroba di Boris è sparso per la stanza. Gli ci vorrà una giornata per sistemare tutto quanto.

Boris si siede sul letto vicino a Valery e apre la bocca per spiegarsi, ma il professore lo interrompe.

“Sono furioso con te, Boris.”

“Be’, lo vedo.”

“Quando ho saputo che eri in ospedale, mi sono spaventato da morire, ho pensato al peggio, invece ti stavi solo comportando come un idiota geloso senza alcuna ragione!”

Boris sa che Valery ha ragione, però non sta nemmeno provando a mettersi nei suoi panni e di conseguenza anche lui sente la rabbia montare.

“Forse, se qualcuno non avesse passato tutto il tempo a tessere le lodi di quel damerino, non mi sarei ingelosito!”

“Amir è solo un collega.”

Le parole di Valery, invece di calmarlo, fanno ingelosire sempre di più.

“Non ti ho mai sentito parlare così bene di un collega prima d’ora.”

Valery minimizza le sue preoccupazioni con una alzata di spalle e una risatina di scherno, “Sei ridicolo.”

Questo Boris non lo può accettare: non gli importa di essere ridicolo, impossibile, apprensivo, è stufo marcio delle parole di lode che Valery ha per Amir e lui nemmeno sembra rendersene conto.

Si lancia su di lui, bloccandolo sotto di sé con un ringhio: “Sei mio Valera, solo mio, non ti lascerò mai a nessuno!” Poi il lato più istintivo e animalistico gli offusca completamente la ragione e sigilla le labbra di Valery in un bacio feroce. Sotto di lui, Valery si agita e mugola una debole protesta, ma Boris si stacca da lui solo quando il bisogno di respirare si fa impellente.

Valery è sconvolto, con le labbra gonfie e gli occhiali storti sul naso, ma Boris non si ferma e lo morde sul collo, sotto l’orecchio, marchiandolo, lasciandogli un segno rosso per Amir e per chiunque altro pensi di portarglielo via.

Valery è suo, SUO!

Valery mugola più forte, ma invece di spingere via Boris, gli blocca la testa contro il suo collo e inarca la schiena, facendogli sentire che è incredibilmente duro.

“Sì!” ringhia Boris, “solo io posso farti sentire così, solo io!”

Insinua una mano tra i loro corpi e lo masturba bruscamente sopra i pantaloni, premendo forte il palmo della mano sul glande, di cui sente il contorno attraverso la stoffa già umida.

Valery non resta inerte a lungo e, nonostante la posizione non certo ottimale, raggiunge il cazzo di Boris e serra forte le dita attorno alle sue palle.

Boris grida e la mano di Valery si immobilizza, ma lo statista gli morde il mento.

“Non osare fermarti. Mostrami che mi vuoi.”

“Sei impossibile,” sibila Valery, riprendendo a masturbarlo senza finezza, con movimenti ruvidi e veloci che portano Boris pericolosamente vicino all’orgasmo.

“Ti amo!” grida Boris.

“Be’, ti amo anch’io!” ribatte Valery, poi il suo viso si deforma in prede all’estasi quando Boris chiude a forbice due dita attorno al suo glande, facendolo urlare di piacere e dolore. Non aspetta nemmeno che i brividi dell’orgasmo siano cessati che riprende a muovere la mano su Boris, implacabile, finché non lo sente irrigidirsi sopra di sé e venire con un basso grugnito.

Boris rotola sulla schiena, a malapena consapevole della sgradevole sensazione di umido tra le gambe, e fissa il soffitto corrugando la fronte: cosa diavolo è successo? Lui e Valery stavano litigando, e poi…

Volta cautamente la testa verso di lui e lo vede aggiustarsi gli occhiali sul naso. Sul collo, il morso di Boris spicca sulla pelle pallida, ma quando Valery lo sfiora con le dita, un sorriso increspa le sue labbra.

“Valera, stai… stai bene?”

“Hai bisogno di chiederlo?” mormora lui, passandosi una mano sull’inguine e sospirando deliziato.

“Okay, ma… cosa abbiamo fatto?”

Valery chiude gli occhi e ridacchia adagio.

“Sesso riparatore.”

La confusione di Boris si fa più profonda.

“Cosa?”

“Stavamo litigando, ma poi abbiamo deciso di incanalare le nostre energie in altro modo.”

“Oh…”

In effetti tutta la rabbia e la gelosia che Boris stava provando sembra essersi dissipata. Valery è lì con lui, hanno appena fatto sesso, anche se Boris l’ha fatto arrabbiare.

Valery si gira su un fianco, sollevandosi su un gomito, e gli accarezza il viso.

“Ehi, tu lo sai che non hai alcuna ragione di essere geloso di Amir, vero? Io amo te.”

Boris brontola qualcosa di incomprensibile e Valery gli prende la mano, portandola al viso e inalando il suo stesso odore.

“Amir non potrà mai competere con il mio irritante, impossibile ucraino.”

“Va bene.”

Valery gli stringe la mano e sorride.

“Valera?”

“Hm?”

“La prossima volta possiamo fare sesso riparatore senza litigare prima?”

Valery rotola su di lui e lo bacia a stampo sulle labbra.

“Affare fatto.”


	6. La prima volta

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Facciamo un tuffo nel passato per scoprire come si sono conosciuti Boris e Valery in questo AU.

Le labbra sottili di Boris gli baciano una tempia, strappandolo dolcemente al sonno.

Ancora con gli occhi chiusi, Valery si gira verso di lui, seppellendosi nel suo abbraccio.

Il piede di Boris si muove su e giù lungo la sua gamba.

Valery sorride contro il suo collo.

“È oggi.”

“Sì,” conferma Boris, baciandogli la testa.

È l’anniversario del primo giorno in cui si sono conosciuti.

*

Boris Shcherbina passò in rassegna per l’ennesima volta i suoi collaboratori, abbaiando irritato contro chiunque avesse i capelli fuori posto o qualche granello di polvere sulle scarpe.

Era un’occasione importante, a cui avrebbero preso parte il segretario generale del comitato centrale, tutti i ministri, vice ministri, i responsabili dei vari dipartimenti, personalità del mondo della scienza e della tecnologia. Il summit aveva non solo un chiaro intento celebrativo, ma anche il compito di riorganizzare e migliorare l’efficienza dei diversi settori dello Stato. Ci sarebbero state diverse riunioni di studio e Boris voleva che il suo dipartimento spiccasse per perfezione.

Quando finalmente fu soddisfatto, scese con il suo staff nella sala a loro riservata: poiché le persone presenti al Cremlino erano davvero tante, si sarebbero svolti incontri separati, e solo in un secondo momento i capi dei dipartimenti si sarebbero incontrati con Gorbachev.

Quando la porta del salone si aprì, Valery Legasov si alzò in piedi, sperando che i membri del Dipartimento per l’energia e i carburanti si fossero finalmente degnati a scendere e iniziare la riunione, ma era solo l'ennesima segretaria.

Espirò una boccata di fumo e spense la sigaretta nel posacenere, seccato. Che incredibile perdita di tempo! In quel momento poteva essere nel suo laboratorio a fare qualcosa di veramente utile, invece il suo capo lo aveva costretto a partecipare a quella pagliacciata, dove non si sarebbe deciso nulla di importante e niente sarebbe cambiato. Valery non sapeva nemmeno se una discussione sui reattori nucleari fosse all’ordine del giorno.

“Nervoso?”

Ulana Khomiyuk, fisica nucleare dell’Istituto bielorusso per l’energia nucleare che Valery conosceva abbastanza bene, gli si avvicinò porgendogli una tazza di tè scuro e forte.

“Non è la parola che avrei usato io.” Valery prese la tazza, inclinando la testa per ringraziarla.

“La parola che vorresti usare tu non va bene qua dentro,” lo avvertì Ulana, portando a sua tazza alle labbra.

“Cos’è, qualche mio collega ti ha chiesto di farmi da baby sitter?”

Gli altri fisici nucleari dell’Istituto Kurchatov avevano formato un capannello lontano da lui e lo ignoravano ostentatamente.

“No, la mia è preoccupazione materna. Sei una pallottola vagante, Valery Legasov,” affermò la donna con pacatezza.

Valery era quello che se ne infischiava dei protocolli e che non si tirava mai indietro quando c’era da dire la verità, meglio se nei termini più diretti e brutali possibili.

“D’accordo mammina, mi comporterò bene e me ne tornerò da bravo in laboratorio il prima possibile. Sempre che si decidano a iniziare questa maledetta riunione!”

Così dicendo, Valery si alzò, avvicinandosi al portone con il tè ancora in mano, per vedere se arrivava qualcuno. 

In quel momento il portone si aprì, Valery sussultò e rovesciò il suo tè sulla camicia bianca di una montagna d’uomo che fino a quel momento aveva un aspetto impeccabile.

Gli assistenti dietro all’uomo trattennero il fiato, quasi si aspettassero di vedere Valery disintegrarsi da un momento all’altro sotto lo sguardo di fuoco del loro capo. Una donna addirittura si coprì la bocca con le mani, terrorizzata.

“Mi… oddio… io… mi perdoni…” balbettò Valery, maledicendosi per la sua goffaggine.

L’uomo (alto, altissimo, dal fisico imponente, mascella squadrata e brillanti occhi celesti, notò Valery) gli rivolse un’occhiata gelida e lasciò il salone senza dire una parola.

“E menomale che dovevi comportarti bene!” disse Ulana, raggiungendo Valery.

“Non l’ho fatto apposta!”

“Sai almeno a chi hai rovesciato addosso il tè?”

“No.”

“È Boris Shcherbina, il capo del dipartimento con cui dovremo collaborare in questa riunione.”

“Oh, fantastico…” borbottò Valery, stropicciandosi la faccia. Ovviamente doveva inimicarsi un pezzo grosso del Cremlino.

Anche se era stato solo un incidente, decise di andare a cercare Shcherbina per scusarsi meglio di come aveva fatto prima ed evitare di rendere imbarazzante l’imminente riunione.

Gli dissero che Shcherbina era in bagno a cambiarsi e Valery lo raggiunse lì.

Qualunque parola di scusa gli morì in gola non appena aprì la porta e vide Shcherbina in piedi davanti allo specchio, nudo dalla cintola in su.

Era più vecchio di Valery, eppure aveva ancora un fisico invidiabile. Gli occhi di Valery si incollarono alla sua schiena infinita, percorrendo con lo sguardo la muscolatura, le scapole sporgenti, le spalle larghe, scesero lungo le braccia muscolose e i fianchi; attraverso lo specchio Valery vide i peli grigi sul suo petto, che diventavano più fitti sulla pancia e più giù ancora… e in quel momento seppe di essere irrimediabilmente fottuto, perché non si sarebbe mai più tolto il fisico di Boris Shcherbina dalla mente.

Quell’uomo incarnava tutte le fantasie erotiche di Valery.

E anche di più.

Deglutì così rumorosamente che Shcherbina si accorse della sua presenza e si schiarì la gola, strappandolo al suo stato di trance.

“Ah, è lei,” commentò il politico, dedicando una breve occhiata a quell’uomo dai capelli rossicci che indossava un completo che gli calzava malissimo: pantaloni troppo larghi e lunghi, giacca che non si adattava alla forma del suo busto, una cravatta orribile. E tuttavia, c’era qualcosa che attirava l’attenzione, in quel viso lentigginoso, ma che Boris non riusciva a identificare.

“Sì, ecco… volevo scusarmi per esserle venuto addosso, sono davvero spiacente. Ovviamente pagherò i costi della lavanderia.”

L’uomo abbassò gli occhi, mortificato e impacciato, e Boris quasi dimenticò la seccatura di aver dovuto mandare il suo assistente a prendere una camicia di ricambio a pochi minuti dall’inizio della riunione.

“Non è successo nulla.”

“Non è vero: io sono sempre terribilmente distratto e non guardo mai dove vado…”

“Davvero, è tutto a posto, e io, be’, apro sempre le porte con troppa irruenza.” Boris chiuse la bocca di scatto, corrugando la fronte: cosa stava facendo? Adesso era lui che si scusava?

Il suo assistente bussò alla porta, comunicandogli che finalmente la riunione poteva iniziare, e i due uomini lasciarono il bagno.

Durante la riunione molti presero la parola, lodando l’efficienza e i progressi raggiunti dall’Unione Sovietica nel campo della scienza e della tecnica.

Boris era in politica da troppi anni per non capire che molte erano frasi di circostanza e pacche sulle spalle, ma sapeva anche che così andavano le cose, era così che la macchina dello Stato funzionava. 

Di tanto in tanto il suo sguardo però continuava a tornare all’uomo che gli aveva rovesciato il tè sulla camicia. Aveva scoperto che si chiamava Valery Legasov, era un fisico nucleare, e durante la riunione parve incupirsi sempre più: era l’unico che non sorrideva né applaudiva e, quando ormai la riunione stava per essere sciolta, capì che Legasov era sul punto di esplodere, ma non riusciva a immaginarne il motivo. Più tardi l’avrebbe preso da parte, diplomaticamente, lontano da orecchie indiscrete, e gli avrebbe chiesto il motivo del suo turbamento, ma non fece in tempo, perché Legasov sbatté con forza i palmi delle mani sul tavolo.

“No, non possiamo andarcene così, non abbiamo affrontato un solo singolo problema relativo all’energia atomica in questo Paese!”

Boris vide una donna, Khomyuk, un'altra scienziata, sospirare affranta, mentre Velikhov, un collega di Legasov, subito cercò di interromperlo, facendo presente che se durante la riunione nessuno aveva parlato di problemi, voleva dire che i problemi erano minori e trascurabili.

Molte teste annuirono, d’accordo con Velikhov.

“Non è così, e tu lo sai bene!” ribatté Legasov, e d’improvviso Boris si scoprì incapace di togliergli gli occhi di dosso: ecco cos’aveva quest’uomo da aver attirato la sua attenzione.

Franchezza.

Onestà oltre ogni limite imposto dai protocolli sovietici.

Coraggio, o forse follia, celati dietro l’apparenza innocua di un viso paffuto.

Occhi assolutamente limpidi e determinati dietro le lenti spesse degli occhiali.

Quegli occhi blu incrociarono un istante quelli di Boris, e il politico vi lesse una supplica,  _ aiutami _ , e una muta domanda,  _ dimmi che tu non sei come loro _ .

Quella riunione si protraeva da ore, tutti erano stanchi e desiderosi di andare a casa, ma, senza capire perché, Boris sentì che se avesse fatto finta di nulla o appoggiato Velikhov, se ne sarebbe pentito per il resto della vita.

Qualcuno aveva già iniziato ad alzarsi per andarsene, ma Boris sollevò una mano e indicò Valery con un cenno del capo.

“Sentiamo.”

Fu come una diga che si rompe: Valery iniziò a parlare di reattori obsoleti, fughe di radiazioni, centrali costruite con materiali scadenti, ma sembrava davvero l’unico a sostenere quella tesi, tutti gli altri continuavano a minimizzare.

Era dunque solo un mitomane, un ribelle?

No, c’era troppa sincerità nei suoi occhi, sincerità che Boris non ritrovava negli occhi degli altri partecipanti alla riunione.

Ma certo la sua mancanza di diplomazia era agghiacciante.

_ “Porti guai, vero Valery?” _ pensò Boris, poi guardò l’orologio: tra meno di mezz’ora sarebbe iniziata la riunione conclusiva, quella a cui era presente Gorbachev, e lui doveva esserci.

“Molto bene, grazie per la sua relazione, professor Legasov,” disse Boris, decretando così la fine di quella riunione.

Tutti uscirono dalla sala, sollevati; solo Valery restò seduto a guardare Boris a bocca aperta, l’indignazione che gli stava facendo tremare un sopracciglio, mentre il politico raccoglieva ordinatamente e con calma i suoi appunti.

_ “Saresti un pessimo, pessimo politico, Valery, ti si legge tutto in faccia.” _

“Tutto qua?” sputò infine Legasov, “Mi ha fatto parlare e poi… Cos’è, voleva solo che mi umiliassi davanti ai miei colleghi? E adesso dove sta andando?” domandò, vedendo che Boris si era alzato.

“Vado dal segretario generale Gorbachev a far presente le sue rimostranze sullo stato delle nostre centrali nucleari, professore,” rispose Boris con calma, lasciando da solo un attonito Valery.

Il professore restò seduto, sbattendo stupidamente le palpebre, incredulo, finché una segretaria non venne a dirgli che doveva lasciare l’edificio.

Valery tornò a casa e fece una doccia calda cercando di mettere ordine tra le sue emozioni: quando era esploso, dicendo quello che nessuno voleva sentir dire, era certo che non sarebbe stato ascoltato, non succedeva mai. Non sapeva perché aveva guardato in direzione di Shcherbina: dopo l’incidente col tè non c’era ragione che il politico lo ascoltasse, ma l’aveva fatto. E non si era limitato ad appuntarsi le lamentele di Valery, era andato a riferirle ai vertici del comitato centrale!

Rilassato, sotto il getto d’acqua calda, iniziò a toccarsi e tornò alla visione di Boris Shcherbina a petto nudo davanti allo specchio del bagno.

Quell’uomo lo aveva folgorato, incendiando le sue fantasie.

L’immagine che prese forma nella sua mente vedeva Boris prenderlo per le spalle e costringerlo in ginocchio davanti a sé.

“Le scuse per avermi rovesciato il tè addosso non bastano, Legasov,” diceva la voce ruvida di Boris, e Valery mugolava, il viso sepolto contro il suo inguine, a respirare l’odore forte e maschile del suo sesso, e quando Boris abbassava la cerniera dei pantaloni…

… Valery venne con un grido, le dita dei piedi arricciate sulle piastrelle fredde del bagno e deliziosi brividi che percorrevano la sua spina dorsale.

Era certo che non avrebbe rivisto mai più Boris Shcherbina: un politico e un fisico nucleare non avevano ragione di incrociare le loro strade, perciò Valery si sarebbe dovuto accontentare delle sue fantasie.

Forse perché il ricordo era ancora così fresco, quella notte Valery si toccò altre due volte pensando a Boris, perso in fantasie sempre più spinte, e il mattino seguente era stanco morto.

Per questo motivo quasi non sentì il campanello che suonava con insistenza.

Guardò seccato la sveglia: chi diavolo lo disturbava alle sette e mezza di mattina?

Aprì la porta senza nemmeno chiedere chi fosse e si trovò davanti un torreggiante e già impeccabile Boris Shcherbina.

Sbatté lentamente le palpebre e per un attimo si domandò se non fosse rimasto bloccato in una delle sue fantasie, ma quando Boris si guardò intorno disapprovando il disordine del suo appartamento invece di piegarlo sul tavolo e divorargli il culo, capì che era la realtà.

“Fatti una doccia, partiamo tra un’ora,” disse semplicemente Boris.

“Uh? Partiamo? E per dove?”

“Dopo che ieri gli ho riferito le tue preoccupazioni, il segretario generale Gorbachev ci ha incaricato di redigere una relazione sulle centrali nucleari più ad alto rischio del Paese,” sbirciò lungo il corridoio, individuando dov’era il bagno e vi sospinse Valery, “Come ti ho detto, partiamo tra un’ora, faremo colazione in aereo.”

Mentre Valery chiudeva la porta del bagno alle sue spalle, ancora incredulo dalla piega presa dagli eventi, si disse che era profondamente nei guai: sarebbe stato via per chissà quanto tempo accanto all’oggetto della sua attuale ossessione erotica.

Tutto quello poteva andare a finire molto male.

O molto bene, secondo il suo cazzo che, incurante delle preoccupazioni di Valery, mostrava tutto il suo entusiasmo all’idea di lavorare vicino a Boris Shcherbina.

Nel frattempo il politico aveva fatto la valigia per Valery, mettendo assieme i suoi completi migliori (o i meno peggio, a suo giudizio), ma santo cielo, il professore non aveva il minimo gusto nel vestire.

Un giorno lo avrebbe accompagnato dal suo sarto in centro a Mosca e gli avrebbe fatto confezionare uno o due completi su misura e regalato delle cravatte in seta dai colori sgargianti. Valery si sarebbe guardato allo specchio, intimidito ma felice, e gli avrebbe sorriso…

Boris si accigliò, confuso: cosa diavolo stava pensando? Valery era un collega in quella missione che gli era stata affidata, di sicuro non un… una specie di fidanzato! A lui non piacevano gli uomini, quindi perché i suoi pensieri avevano una strana deriva?

Scrollò la testa, sentendo Legasov chiudere il rubinetto della doccia e andò ad aspettarlo nel salottino ingombro di libri e cianfrusaglie di ogni tipo.

Il suo appartamento non era così, era perfettamente in ordine, sempre, e allora da dove derivava la sua fascinazione per quest’uomo?

Un miagolio attirò la sua attenzione, e Boris si chinò per raccogliere tra le braccia una bella gattina. Valery lo trovò così, quando lo raggiunse.

“Hai a chi lasciarla, intanto che siamo via?” domandò Boris con sincero interesse, “Altrimenti posso chiedere alla mia segretaria di tenerla. È una brava donna, ti assicuro che la tratterà bene.”

_ “Oh ti prego, non essere così gentile,” _ pensò Valery: aveva già abbastanza problemi a tenere a bada le sue fantasie erotiche, senza spingersi a immaginare il lato più dolce di lui. Vedere quest’uomo così imponente e severo coccolare la sua gattina faceva fare strane capriole al suo cuore.

“La lascio a una vicina, che già la tiene quando sono fuori Mosca per qualche conferenza, ma ti ringrazio.”

L’ispezione delle centrali nucleari iniziò da Kola. 

Ben presto Boris ebbe modo di ammirare la profonda dedizione di Valery per il suo lavoro e la sua sincera preoccupazione per la sicurezza delle centrali, ma ebbe altresì modo di constatare la sua profonda ingenuità e quanto vivesse fuori dal mondo: non lesinava critiche feroci a nessuno, provocando più di un mugugno di protesta da parte dei direttori delle centrali e anche qualche telefonata di protesta da Mosca.

Boris si prese l’onere di schermarlo dalla politica, di mediare tra lui e il resto del mondo, e quegli strani sentimenti di stima e di protezione nei suoi confronti crebbero a dismisura, senza che potesse frenarli.

La mente di Valery funzionava a compartimenti stagni, per sua fortuna, e questo gli permise di lavorare accanto a Boris senza dover gestire improvvise e imbarazzanti erezioni e senza che i suoi pensieri vagassero verso lidi decisamente spinti.

Quando Valery lavorava, lavorava e nulla poteva distrarlo.

Ma quando la sera tornava in albergo e si gettava sul letto, non poteva impedire alla sua fantasia di correre libera, di ripensare all’odore pungente della colonia di Boris, al suo collo taurino, alla sua voce profonda, portandosi all’orgasmo in un tempo così breve da essere imbarazzante.

L’ultima sera di permanenza a Kola, col rapporto già spedito a Mosca, Boris e Valery stavano cenando nel ristorante dell’albergo, mettendo a punto gli ultimi dettagli del lavoro da fare a Leningrado.

A un certo punto Valery notò che la vaschetta della salsa dell’arrosto era molto vicina a Boris, e la parte più maliziosa di lui gli suggerì un’idea diabolica.

Era passato troppo tempo da quando aveva visto Boris a petto nudo, non sarebbe stato meraviglioso potersi beare nuovamente di quella visione?

La prima volta, col tè, fu un incidente.

Questa volta, quando Valery urtò la vaschetta, rovesciando un po’ di salsa sulla camicia di Boris, fu un atto del tutto deliberato.

“Accidenti, Valerka!”

“Mi dispiace, mi dispiace immensamente Boris.”

“Sei un disastro ambulante.”

La sua naturale goffaggine lo aiutò a fare in modo che l’ucraino non sospettasse nulla.

“Ho dello smacchiatore in valigia: se la puliamo subito, non resterà il segno.”

“D’accordo.”

E così, sotto la violenta luce al neon del bagno della camera di Valery, in quello spazio ristretto, Boris si tolse la camicia per smacchiarla, dandogli la possibilità di respirare il suo odore e guardare da vicino ogni muscolo e ogni neo sulla sua pelle.

Valery riuscì a malapena ad augurargli buonanotte e a chiudere la porta alle sue spalle, prima di slacciarsi i pantaloni e masturbarsi freneticamente, venendo per ben tre volte, due dita dentro di sé, immaginando che fosse il cazzo di Boris.

A Leningrado la situazione della centrale nucleare era peggiore di quella di Kola: il carburante nucleare esausto non era stoccato correttamente e quindi attorno alla centrale c’era una residua radioattività, non allarmante, ma sicuramente non salutare.

Valery ordinò che lui e Boris si cambiassero spesso d’abito, perché potevano essere contaminati, e per la prima volta vide anche le sue cosce larghe e ancora muscolose.

Arrossì così violentemente che Boris gli chiese se le radiazioni non gli avessero causato la febbre.

Col tempo, cresceva anche la confidenza tra loro. A sera, dopo il lavoro, si trovavano a bere un bicchiere di vodka insieme, mentre Valery fumava una sigaretta; a volte camminavano lungo i viali della città e parlavano di loro, delle loro vite, di come Boris aveva iniziato a fare carriera nel partito e di come Valery si era appassionato alla fisica nucleare. Con le inibizioni abbassate dall’alcol, camminavano vicini, le braccia che si sfioravano, i sorrisi rilassati e sinceri.

A volte Valery inciampava nel selciato sconnesso, allora Boris brontolava sulla sua goffaggine, ma era sempre pronto a offrirgli il braccio perché non cadesse.

A Smolensk il lavoro fu più rapido, perché il personale della stazione lavorava bene.

Valery era molto rilassato, l’ultima sera lì. Lui e Boris erano nella camera d’albergo di quest’ultimo, seduti su un comodo divano, i piedi scalzi appoggiati al tavolino.

Valery stava pensando che forse, forse accidentalmente, avrebbe potuto appoggiare la testa sulla spalla di Boris e chiudere gli occhi, fingendo di assopirsi, solo per testare le acque, timidamente, prudentemente, perché Boris non sembrava mai respingere la sua vicinanza.

Valery era sempre più inguaiato, perché accanto alla pletora di fantasie sessuali su Boris, ne stava sviluppando alcune decisamente più pericolose, in cui il loro rapporto non si esauriva dopo quella missione, ma andava avanti, e lui trascorreva le sue serate non più da solo col suo gatto, ma tra le braccia di Boris che gli massaggiava le spalle e gli baciava dolcemente il collo, rivelando quel lato dolce e protettivo, così ben nascosto dietro la sua apparenza intimidatoria.

Pensieri decisamente pericolosi, si disse Valery, sollevando lo sguardo sul bel viso dell’ucraino.

“Cosa c’è?” domandò Boris.

“Nulla,” mentì Valery. “A che ora abbiamo l’aereo domani?”

Boris manovrò per prendere il portafoglio dalla tasca dei pantaloni e ne trasse un biglietto con gli orari, allontanandolo dal viso per leggere meglio.

Involontariamente, Valery guardò nel portafoglio e vide una fotografia: ritraeva un giovane Boris in compagnia di una donna. Si stavano baciando sotto un glicine in fiore.

Valery sussultò e Boris seguì il suo sguardo.

“Chi è?” domandò Valery, senza riuscire a fermarsi: non erano fatti suoi, era una questione privata e non aveva il diritto di fargli domande; ma gli occhi di Boris si addolcirono mentre rispose: “È Olga, mia moglie.”

“Ma non porti nessun anello… scusa, sono invadente…”

“No, non preoccuparti. Non porto più l’anello perché Olga è morta: sono vedovo.”

“Mi dispiace,” disse Valery, “Posso chiederti come è successo?”

“Una breve malattia la portò via più di vent’anni fa.”

Eppure Boris conservava ancora gelosamente la sua foto nel portafoglio e la portava ovunque.

Un gentiluomo dal cuore d’oro, ecco chi era l’uomo su cui aveva le sue fantasie.

D’improvviso Valery se ne vergognò molto.

“Ho anche una figlia,” aggiunse Boris, mostrandogli un’altra foto.

“Che bella ragazza.”

“Si chiama Svetlana e adesso vive in Svezia col marito. E tu?” chiese dopo una breve pausa.

“Io cosa?”

“Hai qualcuno, a parte il tuo gatto?”

“No, solo il mio lavoro, perché io voglio solo cose impossibili,” mormorò, guardandosi le mani e alzandosi.

“Come?”

“Nulla, è tardi. Buonanotte, Boris.”

“Ah… buonanotte, Valera.”

Boris restò a guardare la porta chiusa con aria inebetita. Cos’era successo? D’improvviso l’atmosfera tra di loro si era fatta tesa e lui non riusciva a capire il perché.

Valery si lasciò cadere sul letto, nascondendo il viso tra le mani: si era lasciato cullare dall’idea che Boris potesse in qualche misura provare qualcosa per lui, si era spinto addirittura a immaginare di vivere con lui, mentre lo statista restava devoto al ricordo della moglie defunta anni prima.

Si stava solo facendo del male con quelle fantasie che non si sarebbero realizzate mai. Doveva smetterla.

Da quando erano arrivati a Chernobyl, Valery era distante.

Inizialmente Boris attribuì la colpa alla situazione che avevano trovato alla centrale, gestita in modo spaventosamente superficiale. Persino lui, che nulla sapeva di centrali nucleari, era inorridito davanti alle loro lacune.

Però non era solo quello: Valery sembrava… triste, quasi malinconico quando gli parlava e non lo guardava più negli occhi.

Boris continuava a chiedersi se avesse fatto o detto qualcosa che poteva averlo ferito, ma brancolava nel buio; sapeva solo che gli mancavano le risate timide di Valery, gli mancava guardarlo in quei bellissimi occhi blu, gli mancava chiacchierare con lui.

Oltretutto quella era l’ultima centrale che ispezionavano, poi sarebbero tornati a Mosca, alle loro vite e non sapeva se avrebbe rivisto Valery di nuovo.

Forse doveva approfittare finché era in tempo e fare davvero un bellissimo regalo a Valery. A Pripyat c’erano molti negozi, di sicuro avrebbe trovato qualcosa di adatto per dimostrargli la sua amicizia, tornare a farlo sorridere e…

… e cos’altro? Si domandò, portando una mano all’altezza del cuore.

Non aveva una risposta.

Un giorno, Valery stava attraversando un corridoio dell’edificio del reattore 4 in compagnia di alcuni ingegneri, quando il dosimetro che portava attaccato alla cintura dei pantaloni suonò.

1 milliroentgen. Nulla di preoccupante, ma non doveva accadere.

“Ogni tanto succede,” lo informò uno degli ingegneri.

“Ogni tanto?” ripeté Valery, sbigottito, “E cosa aspettate a fare qualcosa, che la situazione si aggravi?”

“Ma il compagno Fomin ha detto…”

“Non mi interessa!” lo interruppe Valery, e col dosimetro in mano si inoltrò in un corridoio laterale: il basso flusso di radiazioni si mantenne costante, poi salì a 3 milliroentgen e poi a 4 davanti a una pesante porta metallica. Forse una condensa nei tubi dell’acqua che rifornivano la turbina. Doveva accertarsi che non fosse nulla di più serio.

Tornò indietro negli spogliatoi del personale, indossò una tuta antiradiazioni e disse a uno degli ingegneri di evacuare il personale non necessario finché non avesse scoperto da dove proveniva la radiazione.

Boris stava rimproverando il direttore della centrale per la cattiva gestione dell'impianto quando un uomo venne a riferire loro le parole di Valery.

“E il professor Legasov dov’è?”

“Ha detto che cercherà lui la fonte delle radiazioni.”

“Cosa? No!” tuonò Boris.

Si fece dire dove si trovava e corse per raggiungerlo, ma fece solo in tempo a vedere Valery, dentro una enorme tuta antiradiazioni gialla, che stava per richiudere una porta alle sue spalle.

“Valery!” urlò, sentendo mancare il terreno sotto i piedi.

Gli parve che Valery sorridesse, attraverso lo spesso visore, poi la porta si chiuse e venne bloccata dall’interno.

Ci volle tutta la forza di Yuvchenko, un ragazzone con meno della metà dei suoi anni per trascinarlo via.

Valery si aggirò in un labirinto di tubature seguendo le radiazioni che aumentavano lentamente fino a raggiungere 8 milliroentgen ed infine trovò la perdita: come aveva sospettato era la giunzione di un tubo dell’acqua, corrosa dall’umidità. Una volta sostituita sarebbe andato tutto a posto.

Riemerse dalla porta, oltre la quale lo aspettava uno dei tecnici della centrale, al quale spiegò il problema, poi si tolse la tuta e andò a fare una doccia decontaminante. Non era stato sottoposto a un livello molto alto di radiazioni, ma preferiva essere prudente.

Si stava insaponando i capelli, con gli occhi chiusi, quando sentì la porta del bagno aprirsi e chiudersi. Pensava fosse il dottore, venuto a controllarlo.

“Ho quasi finito,” disse, “Chi…?”

Improvvisamente si ritrovò avvolto in un abbraccio ursino, quasi soffocante; aprì gli occhi di scatto, trovandosi a pochi centimetri dalla testa di Boris, appoggiata alla sua spalla.

L’uomo si era buttato sotto il getto dell’acqua così com’era, con ancora addosso il suo vestito elegante e le sue scarpe di vernice, ora irrimediabilmente rovinate.

“Valera… cosa hai fatto? Perché?” sussurrò, e Valery sentì che stava tremando.

“Oh Boris… calmati, il livello di radiazioni era molto basso, non mi succederà nulla.”

“Quando ti ho visto sparire dietro quella porta, io…” Se possibile, Boris lo strinse ancora più forte.

“Va tutto bene,” ripeté Valery, nel tentativo di tranquillizzarlo, ma Boris scosse la testa.

“No, non capisci. Ho pensato che ti avrei perduto e io…” sollevò la testa dalla sua spalla e per la prima volta da quando Valery lo conosceva, lo vide perso, confuso.

L’acqua scorreva sul suo viso, ma gli occhi di Boris erano rossi, poteva aver pianto un po’.

“Valera, io…” provò di nuovo Boris, ma ancora una volta non riuscì ad articolare le sue emozioni. Il suo sguardo si soffermò sulle labbra di Valery e leccò le proprie con voluttà, ma la sua fronte si increspò leggermente, come se non sapesse bene cosa fare dei pensieri che gli stavano attraversando la mente.

Ma Valery capì esattamente lo smarrimento che stava provando Boris, un uomo fermamente e strettamente eterosessuale fino a quel momento, davanti a quel desiderio così alieno; si fece coraggio, sollevò una mano e la appoggiò sulla nuca di Boris, tirandolo delicatamente a sé.

“Valera, io non so…”

“Ssh, non pensare. Senti e basta,” mormorò Valery, poi unì le loro labbra in un bacio dolce e casto, finché non fu Boris a sospirare sulle sue labbra e a toccarle timidamente con la punta della lingua. Valery aprì la bocca, si lasciò invadere e conquistare, mentre Boris lo schiacciava contro le piastrelle fredde del bagno, strappandogli un gemito.

Non gli importava che qualcuno potesse entrare e vederli, il suo sogno erotico lo stava stringendo tra le braccia e baciando, al diavolo il mondo intero.

Quando Boris si staccò, appoggiò la fronte a quella di Valery e restò con gli occhi chiusi.

“Ehi, stai bene?” domandò Valery, e Boris annuì adagio, riaprendo gli occhi.

“Io… sì,” gli accarezzò la guancia, guardandolo negli occhi, “Lo volevo. Mentre aspettavo che uscissi da quella maledetta porta, mi sono accorto che lo desideravo da tempo.”

“Volevi baciarmi? Per capire cosa si prova?”

“No, non solo. Credo che tu mi piaccia, parecchio,” confessò Boris, e il cuore di Valery prese a battere forte, molto forte, perché questo assomigliava pericolosamente alle sue fantasie.

Lui era cotto di Boris, ma era anche consapevolmente gay da decenni, era ben consapevole dei suoi sentimenti; invece per Boris era una terra, no un pianeta incognito, e poteva finire molto male e molto dolorosamente, se precipitava le cose, se si buttava in una relazione con lui e all’ultimo Boris si tirava indietro perché non riusciva ad accettare di stare con un uomo.

Lentamente, quasi avesse a che fare con un animale selvatico che poteva scappare via al minimo movimento brusco, prese una mano di Boris tra le sue, la appoggiò sul suo petto spruzzato di peli rossicci e la fece scivolare verso il basso.

“Anche tu mi piaci molto, Borja, dal primo momento in cui ti sono venuto addosso, ma se vuoi una relazione con me, devi essere consapevole che prendi tutto il pacchetto.”

Le loro mani unite raggiunsero i genitali di Valery; Boris guardò in basso, come se vedesse per la prima volta il cazzo di un altro uomo.

Si aspettò di provare sconcerto, disgusto, o per lo meno stupore, ma non fu così. Chiuse lentamente la mano a coppa e Valery si gonfiò sotto le sue dita, facendolo sentire incredibilmente potente.

“Non qui,” sospirò il professore, chiudendo la doccia.

Solo in quel momento Boris si ricordò che erano nei bagni di una centrale nucleare.

“Pensaci,” disse ancora Valery, baciandolo sulla guancia un’ultima volta, “E poi, il numero della mia camera d’albergo lo conosci.”

Valery lasciò le docce e andò dal dottore per farsi visitare, mentre Boris si liberò dei vestiti bagnati e chiese che gli venisse portata una tuta militare.

Sentiva ancora il peso dei genitali di Valery sulla sua mano, sentiva l’euforia scorrere dentro di sé e no, il fatto che Valery fosse un uomo non lo turbava come avrebbe dovuto.

Ma chi decideva cosa doveva turbarlo e cosa no? Erano solo affari suoi. 

Non era un prurito passeggero o una tardiva crisi di mezza età che lo spingeva a provare qualcosa di proibito. Dopo la morte di sua moglie aveva avuto qualche avventura fugace, qualche incontro di una notte (era un uomo con dei sani appetiti sessuali), ma con Valery era diverso, c’era di più: c’era la voglia di vederlo ogni giorno, quando lasciava la camera e lo incontrava al bar dell’albergo per la colazione, c’era il desiderio di sentire la sua voce, ascoltarlo parlare di fisica nucleare anche se non ci capiva niente, c’era la voglia di guardarlo negli occhi, di aprire gli occhi la mattina e sapere che c’era.

E Boris sapeva esattamente cosa fare.

Valery era tornato in albergo, passeggiava nervosamente per la stanza e fumava più di quanto avrebbe dovuto.

Sperava di non aver scioccato troppo Boris e di non avergli dato un ultimatum troppo drastico.

Stava per accendersi un’altra sigaretta quando sentì bussare. La abbandonò sul tavolo e corse ad aprire: Boris si era cambiato di nuovo ed era più elegante che mai.

“Ciao,” lo salutò Valera, con un sorriso un po’ ebete.

“Valera, mi faresti l’onore di venire a cena con me?”

Non era quello che Valery si aspettava, ma annuì e seguì Boris; solo che, invece di scendere nel ristorante dell’albergo, Boris gli appoggiò una mano sulla schiena e lo sospinse verso la sua camera.

“Cena in camera?”

“Ho pensato che sarebbe stato più intimo. Se fossimo stati a Mosca, ti avrei invitato a casa mia.”

Boris aprì la porta per farlo passare e Valery restò a bocca aperta: Boris si era fatto portare tutto il necessario per una cena e una serata romantica: c’erano candele sul tavolo e sul davanzale della finestra, e petali di rosa sparsi sul pavimento e sul letto, una radiolina portatile trasmetteva musica classica.

Un corteggiamento in piena regola.

Valery sorrise e abbassò gli occhi, arrossendo: qualcuno lo avrebbe trovato esagerato e decisamente fuori moda, specie per due uomini adulti, ma lui pensò che Boris era stato dolcissimo.

“Grazie Borja, nessuno ha mai fatto questo per me, è bellissimo.”

Il petto di Boris si gonfiò di orgoglio: aveva qualche timore perché non aveva idea di come corteggiare un uomo, ma aveva fatto centro!

Durante la cena l’atmosfera restò rilassata, i due parlarono come al solito, finché Valery non si fece coraggio e gli confessò che, dopo la prima volta, aveva cercato ogni scusa per vederlo svestito.

Fu la volta di Boris di arrossire vistosamente.

“Credo di avere una cotta paurosa per te,” mormorò Valery, “la cosa ti sconvolge?”

Boris gli versò un altro calice di champagne e scosse la testa: “Non ti facevo così machiavellico, però sono lusingato.”

Era piacevole, alla sua età, sentirsi ancora desiderati. Corteggiamento, passione… Boris pensava che ormai tutto ciò appartenesse al passato. Invece Valery lo desiderava con una intensità fuori dal comune.

Lo faceva sentire vivo.

Valery occhieggiò i petali di rosa sparsi sul letto: solo immaginare di essere lì sopra con Boris lo faceva sgocciolare nelle mutande, ma cercò di controllarsi.

“Grazie per la cena, Boris, è stata bellissima, ma se vuoi andare piano e fermarti qui per stasera, posso tornare in camera mia.”

“Tu vuoi fermarti?”

“No,” rispose Valery sinceramente, espirando una risatina tremula. Voleva Boris, lo voleva così tanto che stava vibrando.

“Nemmeno io.” Boris gli prese la mano attraverso il tavolo, si alzò, strinse Valery a sé e lo baciò come aveva fatto sotto la doccia, esplorando la sua bocca; le sue mani, prima dolci sul suo viso, poi sempre più impazienti e audaci, toccarono Valery sopra i vestiti.

Il professore si liberò della giacca, ma quando agganciò le dita sotto le bretelle, Boris scosse leggermente la testa.

“Voglio farlo io.”

Valery rilassò le braccia lungo i fianchi, per quanto possibile, e si lasciò spogliare con reverenza da Boris.

“Sei bellissimo,” mormorò il politico, dopo avergli sfilato la canotta.

“Non hai bisogno di adularmi.”

“No, lo penso davvero,” passò una mano sulla sua spalla, “Tutte queste lentiggini… bellissimo…” ripeté, prima di chinarsi a baciarle.

Sdraiò Valery sul letto e si spogliò lentamente davanti a lui, mentre Valery assaporava ogni dettaglio del suo corpo, e quando Boris calciò via le mutande, non trattenne un gemito osceno: era grosso, esattamente come lo aveva immaginato, ed era impaziente di averlo dentro di lui, di sentire il bruciore mentre Boris lo prendeva.

Il cazzo di Valery, eretto ed appoggiato sulla sua pancia, aveva lasciato una piccola macchia di umori e, quando lo vide, lo sguardo di Boris si offuscò di desiderio.

In un attimo fu su di lui, e i due rotolarono tra le lenzuola, le mani che stringevano e massaggiavano la carne morbida, una deliziosa frizione in mezzo alle gambe, mentre le loro erezioni che scivolavano l’una sull’altra, ma per Valery non era abbastanza: dopo settimane di fantasie erotiche su Boris aveva i testicoli doloranti da quanto lo voleva.

“Ti voglio,” confessò senza fiato nel suo orecchio, “Prendimi, Boris.”

L’ucraino, impegnato ad esplorare meticolosamente il suo collo, si sollevò sui gomiti con un’aria leggermente smarrita.

“Ti voglio anch’io, ma come…?”

Aveva le guance e le labbra arrossate e i capelli, solitamente sempre in ordine, erano spettinati e sparavano in ogni direzione.

Valery pensò che fosse incredibilmente carino, ma si sarebbe tenuto quel pensiero per sé.

Prese una mano di Boris, la guidò oltre la sua erezione bollente, i testicoli gonfi, fino al suo ano che si contrasse quando l’indice di Boris vi si appoggiò.

“Così.”

“Ma… ma è stretto, e io sono…”

“Enorme, sì,” Valery gli afferrò l’erezione, facendolo sussultare e gemere, “Ma posso prenderti, fidati.”

Una spiacevole spina di gelosia punse il cuore di Boris, quando realizzò che Valery doveva avere una certa esperienza per parlare così, ma quando Valery catturò di nuovo le sue labbra in un lungo bacio, se ne dimenticò.

“Ci serve solo del lubrificante,” disse Valery: aveva della vaselina in camera sua, ma non aveva alcuna intenzione di lasciare quel letto, nemmeno per un istante, poi il suo sguardo corse al tavolo e sospirò di sollievo, “L’olio andrà benissimo.”

Spiegò a Boris come prepararlo, sorrise col viso nascosto contro il suo collo per la sua estrema delicatezza, gemette e inarcò la schiena quando finalmente le dita di Boris lo penetrarono e si mossero.

“Oh sì, così… così… hm…”

Boris imprecò sottovoce: era incredibilmente eccitato, aveva quasi le vertigini vedendo Valery così docile sotto di sé.

“Piega le dita… OH… OOH!”

Il corpo di Valery sussultò, come percorso da una scarica elettrica e si serrò attorno alle sue dita.

Boris ansimò e imprecò ancora, ed sempre più duro: solo immaginare Valery attorno al suo cazzo invece che alle sue dita rischiava di farlo venire sulle lenzuola come un adolescente.

“Valera…”

“Sì, sì, sono pronto!”

Boris unse la sua erezione, si posizionò e spinse: una parte di lui pensava ancora che non fosse possibile, che fosse troppo grande, poi però Valery si mosse e accolse il suo glande dentro di sé.

“Cazzo…” ansimò Boris: era glorioso, oltre ogni sua più sfrenata immaginazione, caldo e meravigliosamente stretto, morbida seta attorno a lui, e ogni volta che la punta del suo pene strofinava contro la prostata di Valery, si stringeva attorno a lui, facendogli vedere le stelle.

“Più veloce Boris, più forte!” gridò Valery, artigliandogli la schiena.

Boris non si controllò più: sollevò le gambe di Valery sulla sua schiena con un ringhio possessivo, affondò le dita nei suoi fianchi e si spinse dentro di lui con un ritmo forsennato, inseguendo l’orgasmo ormai prossimo, delirante per il piacere.

Valery si afferrò l’erezione, pompandola, e gettò la testa indietro sul cuscino quando raggiunse l’estasi, macchiandosi lo stomaco e il petto, stringendo Boris ancora più forte.

Boris sussurrò, “Cazzo, Valera…” si immobilizzò e venne, venne, venne così a lungo che temette non si sarebbe più fermato, svuotandosi dentro di lui.

Quando abbassò le gambe di Valery e uscì da lui, produsse un suono assolutamente osceno, ma Valery mugolò deliziato, accarezzandogli la nuca.

“Okay?” domandò Boris, baciandogli la fronte.

“Boris Evdokimovich, sei in cerca di complimenti?”

“Volevo solo sapere se ti era piaciuto.”

“Mi è piaciuto,” lo rassicurò Valery, “E a te?”

“Sì.”

“Anche se sono un uomo?”

“Sei Valera,” disse Boris, baciandolo, “è l’unica cosa che mi interessa.”

Valery gli appoggiò un dito sulle labbra e sorrise con così tanta tenerezza che Boris ne fu imbarazzato.

“Cosa c’è?”

“Sei un uomo romantico, Borja.”

Boris si strinse nelle spalle in un gesto rude, poi si alzò, andò in bagno a ripulirsi e tornò con un asciugamano umido per pulire anche Valery, passandolo con delicatezza sul suo buco arrossato.

“Fa male?”

“Sono indolenzito.”

“Mi dispiace.”

“No, è la parte che preferisco.”

Boris corrugò la fronte e Valery sorrise con affetto: aveva molto da insegnargli sul sesso gay. E per fortuna, sembrava che avessero tutto il tempo per farlo.

Boris riportò l’asciugamano in bagno, poi abbracciò Valery, stringendolo a sé e baciandolo tra i capelli sudati.

“Ti amo,” mormorò piano, accarezzandogli una spalla, “Forse non è il momento più adatto per dirlo, penserai che sono solo le endorfine, ma…”

Valery si sollevò, baciandolo rumorosamente sulle labbra.

“Ti amo anch’io,” gli fece sapere, prima di accomodarsi sulla sua spalla per la notte.

“Oh… okay, allora.”

Il mattino seguente, quando Valery aprì gli occhi, Boris era seduto a gambe incrociate sul letto e lo guardava quasi con impazienza.

“Valery, sei sveglio?”

“Mrgh… dammi solo un secondo… cosa c’è?”

“Sposami!” disse Boris di punto in bianco, e Valery spalancò gli occhi, d’improvviso del tutto sveglio.

“Cosa…? Ma, Boris…”

“Sì, sì, lo so che non possiamo sposarci per davvero in Unione Sovietica, ma ci ho pensato tutta notte e potremmo andare a vivere insieme, non appena finiamo questo lavoro e torniamo a Mosca. Ti amo e voglio stare con te: sposami, Valera!”

Valery sorrise, incredulo: era ancora più pazzesco delle sue fantasie; gli gettò le braccia al collo e lo trascinò sul letto con sé.

“Il mio grosso, folle ucraino.”

“Folle io? E tu che mi rovesci la salsa addosso per vedermi nudo?”

“Va bene,” disse Valery, prendendogli il viso tra le mani, “facciamolo.”

*

“Il mio grosso, folle ucraino,” ricorda Valery con affetto, scompigliandogli i capelli.

“Pronto per festeggiare il nostro anniversario?”

“Sempre.”

E poi la risata di Valery si tramuta in un sospiro affannoso mentre Boris scivola in basso sotto le coperte.


	7. (Quasi) in pubblico

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sequel diretto della storia n.4 "Scoperti".  
Valery è elettrizzato dall'idea di fare sesso in pubblico, Boris molto meno. Ma forse serve solo l'occasione giusta.

Boris sta finendo di preparare la cena, quando sente il portone aprirsi.

“Svetusha, tesoro, sei tu?”

“Sì papà, sono a casa.”

“Benissimo, qui è quasi pronto,” le comunica Boris senza voltarsi, “Puoi dire a tuo marito che può apparecchiare la tavola.”

“Per quattro, giusto?”

Boris si acciglia: “No, perché mai dovrebbe…”

Un discreto colpo di tosse lo fa voltare: accanto a Svetlana c’è uno scienziato dai capelli rossicci e l’aria a metà tra il colpevole e il divertito.

Sua figlia lo sa.

In qualche modo ha scoperto che lui e Valery stanno insieme.

E lui, che più d'una volta ha saputo improvvisare un’arringa politica davanti a un pubblico, non ha idea di cosa dire.

“Mi meraviglio di te, papà! Come hai potuto?” esordisce sua figlia, e Boris deglutisce rumorosamente: Svetlana sembra arrabbiata.

Non approva, è così?

Già, non approva che stia con un uomo… cosa vuole fare, sta per chiedergli di scegliere tra loro due?

Valery, davanti all’espressione angosciata di Boris, non resiste e appoggia una mano sulla spalla della ragazza.

“Svetlana, ti prego, lo stai spaventando sul serio.”

La ragazza sbuffa e poi sorride: “Sei fortunato che Valery sia così buono, io ti avrei tenuto sulla corda molto più a lungo.”

“Cosa?”

“È tutto a posto papà, stavo scherzando. Sono felice per te.” Svetlana lo raggiunge e lo abbraccia.

“Davvero?”

“Davvero papà.”

“E allora perché mi hai spaventato così?” tuona Boris, e Svetlana porta le mani sui fianchi: “Ah! Hai anche il coraggio di chiedermelo? Quando ero ragazza non mi concedevi un minimo di privacy, volevi sapere tutto sui miei amici, e adesso scopro che convivi con Valery da più di un anno e non mi hai detto niente!”

“È completamente diverso: io sono tuo padre, avevo il dovere di proteggerti.”

“Oh, di’ piuttosto che volevi spaventare i miei fidanzati.”

“Controllavo solo che non fossero dei poco di buono.”

“Per te nessun ragazzo andava bene!”

“E avevo ragione!”

L’atmosfera tra padre e figlia si è decisamente scaldata. Valery si domanda se sia il caso di intervenire, ma Alexander lo tira da parte: a quanto pare non è la prima volta che succede e non c’è nulla di cui preoccuparsi.

Di fatti, qualche minuto dopo i due hanno fatto pace.

Valery passa le braccia attorno alla vita di Boris e appoggia la testa sulla sua spalla: “Anch’io sono molto felice di come si è conclusa la faccenda, così posso tornare a dormire nel nostro letto.”

“Ehm… la… la spazzatura!” balbetta Boris, agitato, scostando delicatamente le braccia di Valery, “Non la butto da ieri sera, devo proprio andare!”

Prende il secchiello di plastica e si precipita giù per le scale, mentre Valery si acciglia: perché si comporta ancora così? Ormai Svetlana e Alexander sanno di loro.

“Questo è un altro tratto tipico di papà, Valery,” lo avverte Svetlana, appoggiandosi al frigorifero con le braccia conserte, “È sempre stato estremamente riservato riguardo alle manifestazioni di affetto di un certo tipo. Lo era anche con la mamma: la abbracciava, la teneva per mano e le offriva il braccio come un vero cavaliere, ma difficilmente la baciava in presenza di altre persone. Non voleva farlo nemmeno davanti a me, ma quello era perché era terrorizzato che scoprissi cos’era il sesso troppo presto.”

Già, Valery ricorda bene come Boris ha reagito, la prima volta che gli ha confessato la sua fantasia di fare sesso nel ufficio: discrezione è la parola d’ordine con lui.

“Perciò non pensare che si vergogni di te,” prosegue Svetlana, “È solo che per lui certe attività vanno fatte solo dietro una porta ben chiusa.”

“Capisco. Allora eviterò di provocargli un colpo cercando di baciarlo davanti a voi.”

Valery, al contrario, ha delle vere e proprie fantasie sul fare sesso in un luogo pubblico, lo eccita il brivido di poter essere scoperto, di fare qualcosa di scandaloso mentre altre persone attorno a lui, ignare, sono impegnate nelle loro attività quotidiane.

È un peccato che Boris sia così restio a voler provare, Valery è certo che alla fine lo apprezzerebbe, ma visto come ha reagito a un semplice abbraccio davanti alla figlia e al genero, ci vorrà del tempo.

Valery comunque sa essere testardo, quanto e forse più di Boris, e non rinuncia ad affrontare l’argomento.

Quando vanno a dormire quella sera, Boris spegne immediatamente la luce e si gira su un fianco, ma Valery striscia vicino a lui, accarezzandogli la schiena.

“Boris, vuoi rilassarti?”

“Sono rilassato,” si difende lui, ma non è vero: le sue spalle sono terribilmente rigide.

Valery fa scivolare una mano sul suo petto, ma Boris la blocca.

“Svetlana e Alexander se ne andranno dopodomani, non puoi aspettare?”

“Boris, siamo nella nostra camera da letto.”

“E abbassa la voce!”

“Sto già sussurrando, la nostra porta è chiusa, la porta della loro stanza è chiusa, non ci sentirebbero mai. Insomma,” prosegue Valery, portando una gamba sopra quelle di Boris, “non ti sto chiedendo di andare a farlo in salotto o sul tavolo della cucina, dove potremmo essere scoperti.”

In quella posizione Boris sente l’inconfondibile pressione dell’erezione di Valery sulle sue natiche.

“Ti sei eccitato solo a parlarne?”

“Sì. Te l’ho già detto, ricordi? La possibilità di essere scoperti è la parte più eccitante del gioco per me.”

“Ma sarebbe terribilmente imbarazzante se accadesse davvero.”

“Lo so.”

“E allora perché?” domanda Boris, voltandosi verso di lui.

“Perché ci insegnano fin da piccoli che il sesso è qualcosa di privato, farlo in pubblico violerebbe qualunque norma sociale, ma significa anche che ti voglio così tanto che non so controllarmi e me ne frego delle regole e dell’umiliazione di essere scoperto.”

“Hm…” Boris si gira sulla schiena e appoggia le mani sulla pancia, riflettendo sulle parole di Valery.

“Ecco, adesso sai perché l’idea mi eccita. Buonanotte, Borja.”

“Uh, vuoi dormire? Ma io pensavo che…”

Valery allunga una mano tra le sue gambe, sul suo pene flaccido.

“Lo facciamo solo se l’idea piace anche a te: non mi diverto, se non ti diverti anche tu.”

“Mi farò perdonare quando Svetlana e suo marito se ne saranno andati.”

“Ci conto.”

Qualche mese più tardi, Svetlana li invita in Svezia: Boris è tanto tempo che non vede il suo nipotino, e la ragazza vuole anche che Valery conosca la famiglia di suo marito.

Dopo aver controllato le proprie agende, i due riescono a ritagliare quattro giorni dai loro rispettivi impegni per una vacanza.

Valery è un po’ ansioso al riguardo: la sua famiglia di origine era piccola, lui è rimasto solo da tempo, non è abituato a quel genere di raduni, oltre ad essere poco socievole di per sé.

Inoltre c’è il problema della lingua.

Non è riuscito a trovare un dizionario per turisti russo-svedese, e dubita che la famiglia di Alexander parli la loro lingua.

“Insomma, come faremo?”

Boris non sembra minimamente preoccupato.

“Andrà bene, Svetusha ci farà da interprete.”

“Sì, ma non possiamo seccarla tutto il giorno.”

“Valery, è una riunione di famiglia, non un incontro tra Capi di Stato, non scatenerai un incidente diplomatico se ti sbagli a chiedere del pane.”

È Alexander che va a prenderli all’aeroporto; il viaggio in macchina dura circa un’ora e, quando arrivano nel villaggio dove abitano Alexander e Svetlana, Valery si convince che è in corso la sagra del paese, o qualche altra festività locale perché, nel cortile davanti a un gruppo di villette, ci sono radunate almeno una cinquantina di persone.

“Ecco, la mia famiglia,” dice Alexander.

“Co… cosa? Ma… tutti loro?” balbetta Valery.

“OLEGUSHKA!” grida Boris, non appena vede il suo nipotino. Non aspetta nemmeno che la macchina sia completamente ferma prima di scendere e correre incontro al bambino.

“Sei contento di vedere tuo nonno?” domanda, sollevandolo sopra la sua testa e facendo l’aeroplano.

Oleg ride come un matto e Valery, in piedi in disparte, sorride dolcemente guardando la scena: il rigido burocrate sovietico ha un cuore d’oro, specie con i bambini.

“Papà! Avete fatto buon viaggio?” Svetlana lo raggiunge e lo abbraccia, poi vede Valery ancora vicino alla macchina, “Valery, vieni. Lui è Oleg, mio figlio,” così dicendo gli mette in braccio il bambino, “Stai attento però, ultimamente è molto attratto dagli occhiali, ha già rotto quelli di sua zia.”

Infatti Oleg allunga subito le manine verso gli spessi occhiali del professore che, impacciato, non sa bene cosa farne di quell’umano in miniatura che ha tra le braccia: lui non ci sa fare con i bambini.

Boris ridacchia divertito, poi, mosso a pietà, riprende il nipote, se lo carica sulle spalle, e va a salutare i suoi consuoceri e tutti gli altri parenti.

Alexander infatti ha numerosi fratelli, sorelle e cugini; alcuni vivono nelle case lì vicino, altri sono venuti apposta, e tutti si sono presentati con congiunti e bambini.

Valery non ha mai visto una famiglia allargata così numerosa, e si chiede come faranno a organizzarsi per mangiare e usare il bagno, o dove dormiranno, ma sembrano tutti abituati a dividere gli spazi e sopportare qualche disagio, come se fossero in campeggio.

Boris aveva ragione comunque, anche se non parlano la stessa lingua, capirsi a gesti è abbastanza facile e Svetlana gli viene in soccorso nei momenti di difficoltà.

Boris si diverte molto in quei giorni: va molto d’accordo con il suo consuocero, con il quale improvvisa gare di bevute e partite a carte, gioca con il nipote e gli altri bambini, mentre Valery, pur apprezzando di essere stato accolto come uno di famiglia, proprio come desiderava, si tiene più in disparte. Le compagnie chiassose non hanno mai fatto per lui, nemmeno da ragazzo.

L’ultima sera, mentre è in corso una vera e propria festa, Valery esce nel cortile per fumare una sigaretta e godere di qualche minuto di solitudine.

“Questo è troppo per te, vero?” domanda la voce di Boris alle sue spalle, mentre Valery getta a terra il mozzicone e lo spegne con la punta della scarpa.

“Sono un po’ frastornato,” ammette, “Ma ci sto facendo l’abitudine. E sono contento che tu abbia trascorso un po’ di tempo con tua figlia e Oleg.”

“Grazie, so che non è facile.”

Valery si stringe nelle spalle, ma Boris gli appoggia una mano sulla spalla per spingerlo all’ombra di un grosso albero, poi si guarda intorno furtivamente, mentre Valery cerca di non ridere, e si china su di lui per baciarlo velocemente sulle labbra. Quando si raddrizza, si guarda intorno di nuovo per controllare che non ci sia nessuno.

Quel bacio, tuttavia, è stato un grave errore: visto il sovraffollamento in casa di Svetlana, Valery ha diligentemente messo da parte le sue fantasie, intanto che sono lì, ma adesso non può fare a meno di pensarci.

“Dipendesse da me, sarei già in ginocchio davanti a te.” Sfiora con un dito la cerniera dei pantaloni di Boris, il quale gli appoggia la mano sul polso per fermarlo, ma è meno deciso di quel che Valery si aspetterebbe: sta forse cambiando idea sul sesso in pubblico?

“Valera…” lo avverte Boris.

“Non ti piacerebbe? La mia bocca…”

Qualcuno apre la porta di casa per uscire a fumare a sua volta, e Boris fa un salto indietro, ma a Valery non sfugge che la sua camminata è impettita, mentre si allontana: oh sì, è interessato, e adesso Valery ha in mente una serata speciale.

Quella sera, Valery aspetta pazientemente che tutti, nella stanza, si siano addormentati e stiano russando: poiché gli ospiti sono tanti, Boris e Valery devono dividere la camera da letto con due dei fratelli di Alexander e uno zio, che dormono su dei lettini da campeggio.

Anche Boris si è addormentato, ma Valery non impiega molto a svegliarlo, baciandolo sul collo e sulla spalla.

Boris si stiracchia, ma quando è del tutto sveglio, si volta e lo ferma.

“Valery, non possiamo, c’è altra gente qui!” sussurra allarmato nel suo orecchio.

“Stanno tutti dormendo.”

“E se si svegliano?”

“Allora dovrai fare molto piano,” Valery si struscia su di lui, facendogli sentire quanto è duro.

Boris sibila una imprecazione: “Tu non sai stare in silenzio.”

“Invece sì, te lo prometto. Usa la tua mano, dai, ne ho bisogno.”

Boris impreca ancora, brutalmente, ma alla fine la sua mano scivola sotto l’elastico dei pantaloni del pigiama di Valery, il cui corpo si irrigidisce: convincere Boris a fare sesso quasi in pubblico è eccitante tanto quanto sentire la sua mano su di sé.

Boris la muove lentamente, attento a non far cigolare le molle del letto, scopre il glande di Valery e muove il pollice per spargere i suoi umori e rendere più dolce la frizione sulle sue dita.

Valery respira affannosamente e di tanto in tanto sibila attraverso i denti, quando le dita di Boris premono sul frenulo o gli solleticano le palle.

“Ssh…” lo ammonisce Boris. Alla fine ha ceduto a quella follia, perché a Valery non sa mai dire di no, perché ora che lo sta provando, capisce che Valery ha ragione, il brivido di poter essere scoperti è davvero eccitante, ma si irrigidisce ogni volta che gli altri uomini nella stanza smettono di russare o si voltano nel sonno.

Inoltre Valery gli ha promesso di essere silenzioso, ma sta diventando sempre più rumoroso.

“Valery, fa’ silenzio, oppure smetto,” lo minaccia Boris, fermando la mano.

“Non è colpa mia,” ansima Valery, “è la tua mano, mi fa impazzire… AH!”

Un gemito decisamente troppo alto scivola fuori dalle labbra di Valery, e Boris gli appoggia due dita sulle labbra.

“Cosa ti ho detto?”

Valery gli lancia un’occhiataccia, perché non è giusto che Boris sia così calmo, e decide di scuotere un po’ il suo autocontrollo; apre la bocca e gli succhia avidamente le dita, mimando con la lingua ciò che farebbe se avesse in bocca il suo cazzo, e finalmente anche Boris geme sottilmente.

“Ssh,” sibila Valery, facendo scivolare le sue dita fuori dalla bocca, sorridendo malizioso.

“Sei proprio uno sfacciato,” ringhia Boris e inizia a muovere la mano più veloce.

“Hm…”

Quando Boris capisce che Valery non è più in grado di stare zitto, cattura le sue labbra con le proprie per smorzare i suoni osceni.

Le sue dita sono ormai completamente bagnate, segno che Valery è vicino; lo stringe più forte, muovendo la mano velocemente, come piace a Valery.

“Ci sono quasi… ah… Boris…” sussurra Valery sulle sue labbra.

D’improvviso uno dei fratelli di Alexander inizia a parlare ad alta voce, e i due amanti sussultano, pensando di essere stati scoperti. Boris è paralizzato dalla paura e dall’umiliazione, ma Valery resta duro contro la sua mano.

Il fratello di Alexander continua a parlare per un po’, poi si volta su un fianco e riprende a dormire come se nulla fosse.

“Ma cosa…?”

“Credo di aver capito,” sussurra Valery, “parla nel sonno.”

“Mi ha fatto prendere un accidente.”

“Te l’ho detto che era eccitante.” Valery spinge il bacino contro la mano di Boris, imperterrito, e Boris riprende a baciarlo e a masturbarlo, finché Valery non viene nella sua mano, col viso premuto contro il suo petto a soffocare i gemiti.

“Tocca a te, adesso.”

“Valera, no…”

Il fratello di Alexander riprende a biascicare qualcosa nel sonno, e Boris ha paura che possa svegliarsi davvero, o svegliare gli altri, ma Valery scivola sotto le coperte e gli solleva la maglietta del pigiama.

“Ora vediamo quanto riesci a essere silenzioso.”

Boris dovrebbe fermarlo, ma quando Valery lo prende bocca, subito fin quasi alla base, sa che la battaglia è già persa. Valery aveva ragione: la voglia e il bisogno di lui sono più forti del timore di essere scoperti.

Appoggia una mano sui suoi capelli rossicci, cercando di guidare il ritmo, di rallentarlo, ma Valery non ne vuole sapere e un secondo dopo è con il naso sprofondato contro il suo inguine, e serra la gola.

Boris boccheggia rumorosamente e si copre in fretta la bocca con una mano per non farsi sentire, ma è un’impresa quasi disperata, vista l’intensità con cui lo sta succhiando, e quando Valery gli massaggia le palle, Boris non riesce a fermare un lungo mugolio.

Lo vuole soffocare con un cuscino.

Lo vuole baciare.

Lo ama.

Non sa resistergli.

Valery riemerge per respirare e poi lo prende di nuovo tutto in bocca, e sarà l’idea di star facendo qualcosa di proibito, in una stanza piena di gente che dorme, ma Boris sente il piacere crescere, crescere, crescere e poi esplodere violentemente nella bocca di Valery, che cerca invano di ingoiare tutto.

Sono sporchi, sudati, Boris sta ancora cercando di riprendere fiato, quando lo zio di Alexander si sveglia con un profondo sbadiglio e si e alza dalla sua brandina per andare in bagno, grattandosi la testa.

Boris resta immobile, fingendo di dormire, e spera che la sua schiena sia abbastanza per schermare alla vista l’insolita e inequivocabile posizione di Valery nel letto.

Il suo compagno è scosso da una risata e questa è una cosa terribile, considerando che ha ancora la bocca attorno al suo pene.

Valery riemerge solo quando lo zio di Alexander è uscito dalla stanza, ripulendosi il mento con la manica del pigiama. 

“Io ti dovrei strozzare!” ringhia adagio Boris, ma Valery si limita a buttargli le braccia al collo ed appoggiare la testa sul suo petto.

“Buonanotte, amore.”

La mattina seguente, mentre l’enorme famiglia sta facendo colazione, Valery si avvicina a Boris, che si sta versando una tazza di caffè, e gli agita davanti la tazza senza dire una parola.

Boris la riempie ed accetta senza scomporsi il bacio veloce che Valery gli deposita sulla guancia.

L’interazione non sfugge a Svetlana, che più tardi, prende Valery da parte per farsi spiegare come ha fatto a convincere suo padre a cambiare idea sulle manifestazioni d’affetto in pubblico.

“Oh, ho i miei metodi con lui,” risponde Valery vago, aggiustandosi gli occhiali sul naso.


End file.
